Summer Bonds
by 27quill
Summary: When Harry met Sally...or Kurt. They meet as kids and then again when they're older at Dalton. How strong is a friendship stretched through years of seperation? Will the two hurt boys help each other heal finally.Now H/B/K
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I haven't changed anything about this chapter so no need to reread if you already know it. I just reloaded it to add an explanation before I get any more reviews about it :D I know sometimes the paragraphing can be a bit daunting. But if you look up by the chapter changer on the top of the screen you can make the line spacing larger if your having trouble keeping place from line to line :D hope that helps you guys who had problems with it. I promise I don't usually lump so much text in one go, but none of this first part is broken up by speech like it usually is so it does look a bit more clumpy than usual. Hope the line spacing helps you guys with that.

Harry Potter was a lonely child. His cousin regularly made sure of that. Harry was hiding in the bushes at the park. Dudley and he had been dropped off by Petunia over an hour ago 'to have some sunshine'. Petunia of course had taken this opportunity to go childless to the salon across the busy street from the sprawling park. In between the actual park of swings and slides there was a wide open expanse of grassland that kids played football and such on. Right now several mothers were using it to sit in the sun on blankets and have picnics with their children. Dudley had seen the food before they'd even gotten through the gates. Andy Mathews was there with his family and Dudley waddled over and invited himself pretty easily to join them. Not many of the kids would refuse Dudley after all. Of course joining them included having to do some form of exercise to 'play' with the other kids. So promptly Dudley had started a 'Harry Hunting' game because there was no way he was going to do something as constantly energetic and exhaustive as run after a ball. The adults thought they were playing hide and seek. Not even the dumbest boys would dream of telling them the real game. Because no matter how much Petunia tried to make out that Harry was a delinquent and a thief. There was no proof. Most of the residents in the locality didn't even like her no matter how much she liked to pretend. So when she dressed him up in her sons rags and threw him outside to 'play' in the garden. Which invariably meant do the gardening or you won't eat. Most of the neighbours felt a little sorry for him. What with having to live with those stuck up prudish Dursley's. Most of them believed him to be a poor orphan child who was intensely shy and quiet and preferred to play in the weeds than stay indoors with his oafish cousin. They weren't far wrong that he'd do anything to escape having to spend time with Dudley. But they'd never see quite why though. But that didn't matter. Because at least some of the kinder motherly women sometimes felt so sorry for him they'd offer him a little carton of juice or a treat when he was out there. None of them ever let the kids gang up on him either. They never realised their children were being forced by peer pressure and Dudley's gang to be cruel to him either through ignoring him or actually chasing him and calling him names of course. They never approved of it being done blatantly in front of them, they would always scold their children to play 'nicely'. So the kids had learnt to be more subtle about it. Even someone as thick as Dudley learned you couldn't openly yell in the street that your cousin is a filthy little freak without people starting to frown at you in disapproval and wonder what your parents are teaching you at home. Which led to Petunia and Vernon realising just slightly that openly being hostile and verbally disparaging to a small child publicly wasn't proving what a heathen he was. It was just making them look bad. So they'd warned Dudley not to be so obvious about it in public and now a silent War away from adult eyes went on.

Harry peered through the branches of his little safe haven as two girls went skipping past giggling and eating ice cream. He sort of wished he could get ice cream. He was so hot in his over sized hand me downs. Then he heard a rustle and a small boy fell through into his thicket. A leaf was sticking out of his hair and he looked a little panicked.

"Ow!" he moaned a little too high pitched for Harry's liking.

"Shhh!" he hissed flapping a hand and warily peering through the foliage.

"That horrible fat boy stole the money daddy gave me for ice cream" the boy told him with a scowl. "Then he pushed me so hard I fell in here"

Harry gave him a slow blink and cocked his head. The boy was very small. It wasn't easy to look more delicate and pale than him. He should know. The amount of times people in the street had mistake him for a girl and the over sized t shirts he wore for dresses. With his long thick black lashes and feline tilted eyes they all thought he was the most adorable thing since kittens. But this boy with his almost luminous pale skin and vibrant blue grey eyes, staring at him with the righteous flush of anger sweeping up porcelain cheekbones. Harry could see why Dudley would target him if he couldn't get Harry. Dudley hated pretty boys. Because Petunia was always fawning over him and telling him what a precious little darling he was. But everyone else always cooed over the prettier smaller looking boys who didn't look like and regularly actually accomplish eating their own weight in sweets.

"You can hide in here if you like. He'll only hurt you if they see you now" he explained softly.

The boy considered him for a moment and then nodded jerkily.

"I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel." He offered a tiny fragile looking hand and Harry beamed.

"Harry James Alexander Orion Potter" he stated happily.

He'd learnt his full name not a month ago when his school transcript got printed for him. He'd looked at it before handing it over to the Dursley's. He'd thought they'd given him the wrong one for a moment. Then he'd just realised he had an exceptionally long name. Now he loved telling people, because it was something that his parents gave him that his relatives had no control over.

"That's...a nice name" Kurt blinked at him.

"My full name is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. It's my momma's name" he added proudly.

Harry smiled brightly. He sort of wished he knew where all his names came from. He imagined they were important to his parents. Why else would they give him so many names?

"Do you hide here a lot?" Kurt asked him tentatively shuffling forwards and folding himself down next to Harry with a sweet smile.

"Only on the sunny days when Petunia goes to get her hair done. Or when she leaves us here with Dudley's friends so she can go talk to her lady friends. Otherwise I can hide in the roses at home" he beamed proudly.

He didn't even notice the dimming of Kurt's smile or the slight worry. As he'd spoken his huge top had slipped and Kurt got a flash of dark purple bruising and a long welt. But Harry had long since gotten used to such markings and was only careful to conceal them when important people could see them. If his relatives got questioned about them they'd lock him up with no food for days. But Kurt was just a kid so he wouldn't be able to demand answers from them. Harry didn't think it was so important to hide them.

"Do you want to play a game?" Kurt suddenly asked pulling a stack of cards from his pocket.

Harry smiled and stared eagerly at the cards. He'd never had a friend. He knew that was what Kurt must be. Because only friends wanted to play games with you. Dudley had even told him so plenty of times when he tried to join a team at school for sports.

That was the beginning of a very beautiful friendship. That summer was hot and arid. Every day was sweltering. So Petunia kicked them out into the sun with all the other children in the neighbourhood, so it wouldn't look odd that Harry was indoors working on chores while Dudley quite clearly lolled about being a beached whale. She'd seen the looks number five had thrown at her when she'd had Harry painting the picket fence one day. From then on Harry was shoved out the door without so much as a by your leave and told not to come back until it got darker. Dudley of course was given free rein to come and go as he pleased and given plenty of money for drinks and ice creams. But Harry didn't care. Because he would run to the park at the end of Magnolia crescent, it was admittedly a smaller park than the one they'd first met at. It was just a slide and some swings shoved onto some spare land. But Kurt would always be there waiting, or would turn up after a little while of waiting and having some time to just enjoy being free. Sometimes his mum and dad would come too with a picnic and take them on the longer trek back to the grassy park. Other times the younger cousin Kurt was visiting would tag along and shyly play with them. She was a small timid girl Harry knew wasn't often allowed out. She was a prodigy at piano. He'd heard his aunt complaining about her. She had won awards and everything. Which aggravated Petunia no end because the only thing her precious Dinky dums would ever win was maybe a pie eating contest. Her parents spoilt her and tried to let her have fun. But mostly she liked to play music and practice. Something which rubbed off on both boys after a week of them humming and giggling along as she sang scales for them while they played outside. By the third week Lila had successfully dragged them back to her house. Where they were promptly pushed into her little sound studio to spend the rest of the day with her sternly teaching them music, notes, scales, keys on the piano and even a few songs. Kurt had a very high voice. He could hit notes with just his voice that even Lila was struggling with. They had a very good time, plunking away and giggling at each other's attempts. It was the most fun Harry could ever remember having.

Harry was almost in tears when two weeks later Kurt came to the park. Both parents and Lila in tow. He'd tearfully hugged him and handed over a handmade photo frame. They'd made them one day after Burt, Kurt's father had encouraged them to do something other than play music all day. They'd had the kitchen table to themselves and they'd made things with craft supplies. Kurt handed it over nervously. It was blue and green. The two colours they had agreed stood for their friendship. Because Harry's eyes always got the 'my your eyes are so green' comment and Kurt's could never chose between blue grey or green. So this frame represented them. On the bottom in glitter was a roughly worded. Best friends. The picture was what made Harry cry though. It was a picture of them both sat on the piano stool staring at the keys in deep concentration. Harry's tongue was poking out and Kurt's brows were furrowed. Both their hands hovered over the ivories. Lila was stood there pointing sternly at a line of sheet music she was trying to teach them to play. It was a frozen moment of one of the best days Harry had ever had.

"I have to go home to America" Kurt whispered brokenly.

Harry felt like his world was ending.

"Will I ever see you again?" he asked softly.

Kurt nodded so hard his hair which he usually went to such great lengths to keep neat went flying everywhere.

"I come back every summer" he stated solidly. "We can play again next year. We're friends forever now"

"You can write to each other too" Burt spoke up smiling kindly down at them both.

Kurt's eyes lit up and he nodded rapidly grabbing Harry's arm firmly.

"I'll send you pictures of home. I'll write you loads and I will be back. You can't forget me. Promise" he stated sternly

Harry blinked at him trying to move the stubborn film of water in his eyes that was blurring everything just slightly.

"How could I ever possibly forget you?" he asked softly.

Kurt squealed and hugged him with surprisingly strong arms.

"I'm still here you know" Lila spoke up suddenly with a huff.

Harry turned to her unsurely. She had after all only been there because Kurt made her right?

"You have to come over at least once a week so you don't forget how to play piano. So when Kurt comes back we can teach him loads more" she beamed happily.

Harry had never felt more happy and hopeful. He squeezed them both into his skinny arms and then held a hand in each of his.

"Swear on your heart we'll always be best friends" he grinned hopefully.

"I swear" they all giggled and fell into a huddle.

The adults watched it all with fond amusement and then slowly they split them apart.

Kurt flew away from Harry and Lila for a whole year. But they never forgot him. He wrote to them practically once a week. Lila used her own lilac scented paper to send him long letters back. Harry always managing to add something from himself to every package, even going so far as to include a cartoon he'd drawn and a toy soldier he loved playing with. He'd never be able to send his own care packages of course. His relatives wouldn't pay for that. But Lila never minded sharing her postage.

This happened for two more years. They wrote to each other religiously. Lila had taken to snapping pictures of them both for the packs because they changed so much as they grew more. They wrote everything they could possibly think to write, sometimes Harry would even be writing to Kurt instead of doing his school work. He'd gotten in trouble with one of his teachers for writing to Kurt instead of practising joined up writing once. But to be fair he had protested his whole letter was in perfect curly scrawl. Kurt had such nice penmanship Harry had been practising really hard to improve his own.

Then quite suddenly it stopped. All letters from Kurt just stopped coming. It took a month for Lila to finally figure out what was wrong. Her Aunty Elizabeth had died. Kurt's mother was gone. Harry had felt like his own heart was breaking. But he never gave up. He was ten years old. He had two best friends in the whole world. Lila had spent both summers teaching them piano. Kurt had never once stopped sending them letters all about his life. They were best friends. So when they wrote packages to Kurt now they were full of love and support. Kurt only wrote back brief messages. He told them how he'd started having singing lessons and how he still played piano. He sent them pictures when he got his own little keyboard set up in his room. But when summer came around again. Kurt and Burt never came to visit. Kurt wrote to say his father was still too sad to come. They were his mom's relatives and Burt just didn't feel up to visiting them. So Harry spent his summer for the first time since he was eight with just Lila. His relatives were under the mistaken impression that these past summer's he had been miserably moping around the neighbourhood. But this summer he truly was miserable. He loved Lila to pieces. But he missed his Kurt. On his eleventh birthday Lila sent him a small card and clef note pin for his bag. Kurt sent a little book on music. But that was the year all their lives seemed to be up for change.

Because that day Harry also got a letter welcoming him to his parents private boarding school in Scotland. Completely paid for by his trust fund. It was also the summer that Lila had to announce she and her parents were moving. She'd gotten a position at an advanced music school pretty far away. They were moving so she could go. Harry was being left behind at Privet drive. So he wrote back to the headmaster of Hogwarts without his relatives ever knowing. September first came two weeks later. For the first time in three summers Harry was looking forwards to the end of his holidays. Lila had left and her house was now empty. Kurt couldn't send him letters anymore because Lila was his post stop. He'd never risk getting that sort of mail at home. The Dursley's would have a fit. So to him at eleven years old. He felt like his life had ended and he'd lost the two most important people in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo...I totally lied...this is the next part of my little drabble fic that just wouldn't shut up! and leave me alone until it got posted. on the bright side writing this may encouarge the other fic to stop stalling :D ~~~EDITED ~~~~**

**Chapter TWO**

"Mr Potter the situation is almost untenable. I understand your difficulties. But what do you want to do about it?"

Harry stared at the Goblin and sighed. He felt like someone had put him through a meat grinder. He was sixteen years old and he had just become the saviour of the wizarding world. The whole of magical Britain was going crazy. He hadn't even been able to stay in his own home. He'd fled to Gringotts hoping they had wards that would help. But regardless of what he tried there was only so much paranoid safety precautions you could live with day to day without becoming a hermit. He was supposed to be able to have a life now the War was over after all. Really practicing 'Constant Vigilance' twenty four hours a day nonstop was just exhausting and not very practical.

"I really don't know what to do anymore" he sighed warily.

He had thought rather foolishly he knew. That when the War was over he could retire to his apartment in Diagon Alley and just have some peace and rest. He'd spent the past two years fighting near constantly. Always training and running tactical sessions. Preparing and always on high alert just waiting for the alarms to go off and everything to end. The constant strain, the battle ready mind set, the training and the worrying and the losing people you love. Now it was all over he just wanted it all to be over, not just the battles but the way everyone looked at him. But now everyone wanted a piece of him, just in a different way from how it had been during the fighting. He felt worn and wrung out. He couldn't cope with any of it. It had gone from 'you're our leader make it alright we trust you to make it all better' to 'Saviour, Hero Potter love you oh so much stalker creepy worship'

"I would suggest" Sharptooth sighed and then stared at him solemnly. "Do you truly want to get away? Would you leave for peace and privacy?" he asked carefully "How much of your life are you willing to give up to get away from the attention?"

"All of it. I can't cope here anymore to be honest. Every time I look around a corner I expect one of the people I love to be there. It's all ghosts and bad memories just haunting me. I was thinking of going on a holiday. Maybe just until I recover?" he shrugged "I need a lot of medical treatment still. I'm on five different potions a day. I still can't do more than a brisk walk without coughing my guts up. Living here...it's just not helping" he sighed.

He loved Britain, he loved magical Britain to be exact. He felt like he belonged truly for one of the only times in his life. Barring that ghostly memory of laughter in a piano room and kind eyes caring about him no matter who he was, even the emotionally inept orphan kid. Living and staying in the magical world was the only time he'd felt truly accepted. He didn't want to leave. But he knew it was for the best. At least for a little while. He needed to heal. Maybe get over some of the pain and the trauma of living in the same place half your friends and family were killed. After all he fought for the people he loved. But now he'd done it the people he had been fighting for were mostly gone anyway. He hadn't managed to save them all like it seemed everyone just expected him to.

"It's a Black tradition as a family of Purebloods of certain standing in society... To send away any potentially embarrassing offspring. You know squibs, disabled children. They send them away into the muggle world to hide the shame of it. It's a sin to kill a blood relative to Purebloods. But hiding them away is rather easily done." Sharptooth suggested heavily with a long stare.

Harry blinked at him and nodded slowly. He was the Black heir. Surely he could go where they sent the unwanted kids then? That didn't sound too bad. He had kind of always felt like the unwanted kid no one wanted to claim in their family anyway. He certainly had indeed been that to the Dursley's.

"There are a few places they're usually sent. It is dependent on a few things. For one some are gender specific if they're squibs. They have a school for young ladies that prepares them for marriage. All etiquette training, how to be the perfect trophy wife to rich muggles" he explained lightly.

"I'm not a girl nor do I wish to get married" he deadpanned tiredly

"The male squibs get sent to a preparatory muggle school. It builds them up for life as a successful muggle. Do remember these arrangements were made in the very early days of feminism won't you" he added with a chuckle when Harry screwed up his face in distaste.

"So you're telling me my ancestors basically sent their girls to be turned into Barbie dolls and the boys into actually useful members of society?" he questioned with a snort of disbelief.

"They believed heavily in family pride. Even squibs would not be total embarrassments to the family name. No matter that they would never enter the magical world. I would guess at least a very nice portion of the Black wealth has been contributed by these 'shameful' relatives going on to be successful in the muggle world. All of the past squibs in the Black line have either become successful businessmen or beautiful housewives to very rich men. It's a tradition. Maybe not a very nice one but it is there and it does work. Of course these days squibs in most families are just fobbed off into the muggle social services and forgotten about. There are worse ways to treat them you see" Sharptooth grinned slyly.

"So what you're suggesting is that if I want to hide away from the media crazies and all my budding stalkerish fans. Is that I send myself off to some sort of Muggle school that generations of magic-less purebloods have been sent to, to make them successful?" he blinked owlishly.

"How do you feel about America? It's far away and so wild magically most witches and wizards don't even bother it" Sharptooth smiled all jagged teeth and grizzled mane.

"Sounds like my idea of paradise" he snorted and rolled his eyes. "But how the hell am I supposed to go to muggle school? I haven't been since I was ten years old!"

"That my poor little customer is up to you. Either have intense tutoring until we get you signed up and shipped out legally. Or try to fake your way through it and just enjoy being a lazy rich trust find kid. They won't care either way. They pretend to worry about it but you're scores will be removed from their tables if you reflect poorly upon them in any way. All it takes is a little gold"

"I think I'd prefer not to come off like an arrogant asshole thanks"

"Oh good. That will give you time to heal a bit in out infirmary too. Because Merlin knows Mr Potter that you need it. Anybody who doesn't know what you've just been through would take one look at you and assume you had a fatal illness right now" he sighed.

"Yeah let's fix up my body and then send me away to fix my head" he grunted sliding down in the seat with a wince as his ribs started to protest being up and about.

"Yes let's get you sorted" he sighed and ushered in three goblins to make the arrangements.

XOXOXO

It took three months for them to set him up to leave. His seventeenth birthday came and went. He spent it in physical therapy with a bossy goblin, while being berated in Spanish and French alternately by another goblin responsible for his language studies. He didn't mind though. When September first came around he got nostalgic about it being the time he should be returning to go to his seventh year of Hogwarts. But then he remembered that Hermione, Ron and Neville were dead and he was pretty glad he wasn't there. He was pretty sure Hogwarts would feel like a tomb or a haunted castle without them.

He spent most of September learning his up to date curriculum after finally catching up enough in the missing studies to make him passable. Now he was learning at a very crushing pace everything he'd need to know to survive and not look like a total moron. They'd even gone so far as to include technology advances and popular culture to his heavy load. He spent at least two hours a day either listening to music as he cooked in a modern up to date kitchen. Or surfing the web reading the news and joining social networking sites. He had 'friended' a lot of the people he still knew from Hogwarts. He'd been shocked to find that there was a magical version of the internet and he'd never known. It was a pretty recent development. But most muggle raised students were quickly making it the newest magical craze. Even purebloods were on Facebook. He found that pretty hilarious. Until he came across the memorial site for all those lost in the 'bombing' on Hogmanays Scottish school for the gifted. It was a whole site set up just to commemorate them all. Not only pictures and little blogs by different people. But honest to goodness videos, which he was pretty suspicious were actually moving pictures made to look like videos for the muggles sake. There was music, voice clips everything. It looked like a lot of people had found it and added their own contributions. He'd nearly cried when he saw the whole section entirely devoted to the DA. Of course in muggle terms it was just a society in school totally run by students. There were a lot of additions to that section. He hadn't been able to look at the site without crying yet. So he had bookmarked it and left it where it was. He would go back when he was ready for it. It was nice just knowing it was there and people cared enough to do all that work.

Then in October came a whole slew of testing. The Goblins literally threw every test in the book at him. He sat for hours slogging through paper after paper. For three weeks all he didn't was revise and sit exams, until he felt like his brain was leaking out his ears. He passed of course. He got accepted to this fancy private boys school all Blacks were sent to hide away at. They were impressed by his transcripts and quite happy to offer him a late transfer. He was actually a little sad to leave his sanctuary deep under the bank. But he knew it had to be done. He needed to go back to at least human contact. This was the best idea for him. He would heal and maybe prepare himself for a whole new life while he was there. Then when he was ready he could come back and face his demons. But for now he was off to America for some much needed relaxation and peace.

XOXOXOXOXOX

The small chauffeured car that had picked him up at the airport thanks to the ever thoughtful goblins, pulled up outside Dalton at one in the afternoon. It was lunchtime so there were plenty of boys just leisurely wandering around. A tall balding man greeted him from the car and shook his hand enthusiastically. The Dean Jones was very happy to welcome a Black back into the school. They'd been alumni for generations. There was a even a whole wing of the Library contributed by them he found out later. He wasn't all that surprised by the happy welcome. He got that wherever he went these days. It was a sort of sad reflection of his life that he'd gotten used to it. The chauffer took his bags from the back of the car and piled them at his feet with a small bow.

Harry sighed and bit his lip. Despite magical remedies he was still very sick. He didn't know if he'd be able to carry all the bags himself. Just as he was contemplating the likely set back in his recovery two boys joined the Dean at his side.

"Ah good gentlemen help with the luggage won't you" Jones smiled cheerfully slinging a hand around his shoulders to guide him away.

"We were informed of your strict health regime. I know you are still recovering from injuries. I arranged two of the boys in your dormitory to come and help with your bags" he explained when Harry shifted uncomfortably under his arm.

"That was very thoughtful of you Sir" he murmured as politely as possible.

"Now we just need to go to the office to finalise some paperwork and you can join the young men in the dormitory before the end of lunch" he smiled and slowly dragged him away from the two boys busily carrying his belongings away.

He didn't know how pleased he was with the idea of two strangers being forced to do that. But he let himself get dragged to the office. He spent a surprisingly small amount of time just adding his signature to some papers. The goblins really were very efficient at what they did. Then the Dean got a passing boy to show him the dorms.

"Hey I'm Mitch. I live in the east block too" he grinned when he was told the room to take him too.

"Oh" he nodded looking around the marbled hallway with a raised brow. It looked more like a fancy manor house befitting the Malfoy's than a school. But then they took a turn up a wood panelled hallway and left the grand entrance. The further back into the school they got the more utilitarian it got. Until they were climbing a wooden staircase that seemed to be the heavily trafficked stairway of the school that led to everything. It went off randomly out onto plenty of landings some he could see held rows of classrooms and others what looked like dormitories. Finally they branched off into a wide hallway. It seemed to be quite busy. A lot of the doors were thrown open and randomly boys would dart out of them and across the hallway into other rooms. Music, gaming noises and general chaos seemed to pervade. They were halfway down the hall when Mitch stopped and rapped on a door.

"Scott, Neal!" he yelled and there was a muffled thump from inside.

"What?" a rumpled blonde head poked out the door.

"This is Harry Potter-Black. He's your new roomy so open up" Mitch smirked.

The door swung open and revealed a thin but muscled boy with a happy smile and dazzling blue eyes.

"Oh good. I was wondering when they'd pair me up" he bounced forwards and grabbed Harry by the arm.

"It's just been me in here for ages" he added looking around the room with a furrowed brow.

Harry couldn't help but raise a brow. A dark haired boy was lolling on what he suspected was his new bed. The Dalton issues sheets rumpled and slightly dirty from his shoes. One side of the room was complete chaos. Papers, books, electrical wires and what looked like sports equipment randomly sprawled everywhere. His side of the room was thankfully only slightly messy. There were some shoes, a few jackets and a book or two that seemed to have migrated.

"Neal get off his bed" the blonde hissed.

Harry almost laughed when the boy rolled sideways until he landed on the floor with a thump.

"Neal is a day schooler he doesn't have a dorm so he usually just hangs out here" Scott he assumed explained brightly.

"So that's your side of the room" Neal added lamely trying to neaten up the sheets a bit.

"I have bedding in my luggage" he supplied amusedly.

"Speaking of...where is your stuff" Mitch blinked.

Harry shrugged

"The Dean guy sent two boys away with it. I assume it will arrive here eventually" he sighed.

"Oh yeah most likely" Scott frowned.

"So do you want to go get food then? Cause we have to eat before next period starts" Mitch shrugged and they all agreed with a mumbled sort of apathy.

It seemed like a better idea than awkwardly standing in the room staring at each other anyway. Harry was also relieved he wouldn't have to try and make conversation with what equated to three strangers. It would have gotten pretty awkward pretty fast and he was already feeling slightly uncomfortable. He just didn't know how to deal with people much these days.

**heh :D so who do you think he's gonna bump into in the cafeteria?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heister501** you are awesome! Now I can upload a new chapter without worrying about losing my stories from here...I am so stoopid :D but yay now I know what my 15doc limit means so I can upload to my little hearts content :D

**Chapter three**

Kurt walked into the dining room with Blaine and a few of the other warblers. He was trying his best not to laugh at Wes and David having some sort of bromance argument. Because seriously there was only so much of those two you could take without asking yourself if they really were in love with each other and seriously in denial.

Blaine threw him a waggled eyebrow when David's overly loud comment threw that betting pool up a couple of notches.

"No Wesley you can't just expect me to forgive you for hitting me with your gavel. Just because you can't sleep without it doesn't mean the rest of us should be in peril of losing our eyeballs trying to get your lazy ass out of bed in the mornings"

Kurt snorted and tried to muffle the laugh that was nearly bursting out of him by glancing around the room and avoiding the comical brow dancing of his new friend's triangular bushes. He cocked his head in confusion when something did catch his attention.

"What's going on over there?" he asked waving at a particularly busy table.

"Uh, I heard there was a new kid" Jeff muttered walking up beside them and grinning.

"Everyone goes a little nuts for something new and shiny around here. We're all so bored it's a wonder they haven't tried to stage a break out yet" Nick added ever the sidekick to his best friend.

"I did try a breakout once. They gave me detention for being out after curfew" Jack pouted

"Oookay as interesting as that is...I was new only a few weeks ago surely new kids are not that brilliantly captivating"

"Ahh but you were already known by us as the endearing terrible spy. You therefore didn't have much mystery or shiny gloss of intrigue to captivate us" Wes smirked.

"Huh" Kurt rolled his eyes and then frowned at the huge group when he realised they were all gathered at the Warblers usual table.

They were all about a table away when he finally noticed it all seemed to be circulated around Mitch one of their beat boxers and two of the guys on the speech and debate team he had recently visited to consider joining.

Then they reached the table and Mitch spotted them. His face lit up and he waved enthusiastically at Wes and David.

"These are the guys on the Warbler council I was telling you about" he enthused happily to the boy beside him.

Kurt let his gaze land on him and noticed that yes. This was the new kid. He was wearing a simple blue shirt and what looked like jeans beneath the table. Not a uniform. He had a slightly lithe muscled look about him. Like he could look after himself but he wasn't a total meat head Jock. Kind of what Kurt would expect from someone like Sam Evans and Puck. Then his gaze slid up the lean chest as it twisted around to see who Mitch was talking about.

Kurt felt his breath freeze in his chest and his whole body completely tense up. Because looking back at them was a pair of incredible emerald glitterin eyes. Not hidden as they used to be behind thick lenses that magnified them and made him slightly ridiculously adorable. But now clear and breath taking in their clarity. A messy curl fell haphazardly onto sunk kissed golden forehead and Kurt forgot how to even think properly. The boy was smiling slightly nervously in a way that could only be compared to that uber shy insecure little boy who didn't know what to do in social situations. He hadn't noticed Kurt yet as he was getting introduced to Wes and David. Kurt really couldn't help but let out a high pitched yelp when Blaine put a hand on his shoulder. Green eyes swung his way and then widened dramatically. They stared at each other completely frozen. Then Kurt's mouth opened without his permission and he squeaked in a voice he swore hadn't left his mouth since puberty hit.

"What are you doing here?" he really hadn't meant to sound so breathlessly accusing either.

Harry blinked at him slowly and then a slight flush crossed his cheeks and a totally bashful adorably shy smile drifted onto his face.

"Now I know it's you. Only you are that rude as to fall into my hiding place and squeak at me so accusingly" he grinned slightly more broadly.

Kurt made a noise somewhere between a squeak and a huff.

"Well excuse you Mr I have so many names they're actually longer than me" he huffed defensively too shocked to censure his immediate bitch please response.

Harry only gave him a bemused smile.

"I forgive you Mr it's my momma's name" he smiled sweetly.

Kurt was suddenly completely back in his childhood and sticking his tongue out like he was eight years old and sat in a bush again.

"Oh please I'm so fabulous you wish you were me" he grinned smugly throwing in a hair toss.

"Always so modest Mr Hummel. Lila would smack you over the head with a music book" harry mocked him sliding to his feet and taking a step towards him.

Then he paused and looked unsure. He bit his lip and did the cutest little foot shuffle that nearly made Kurt swoon. How could a full grown man boy still look as adorably shy and insecure as a tiny frail looking kid? He was muscled and clearly almost a fully grown man now. It shouldn't be possible. He couldn't even pass for anywhere near feminine anymore. But still with the cute shyness that always made Kurt and Lila just want to bury him in hugs and kisses till he squirmed.

"Is..is it ok if I hug you now?" Kurt blinked back to reality and beamed brightly taking the last lunge forwards and throwing his arms around him.

"I cannot believe you're here!" he breathed trying to squish the breath out of him just to be sure he was real.

"I can't believe you're here either. I think I may be hallucinating. I'm about to wake up and I'll be hugging a totally creeped out stranger" Harry chuckled burying his nose into Kurt's collar.

"Oh please! No one could pass as anywhere near my level of perfection. If you ever mistake someone for me I'll be deeply offended and may just take back my power ranger lunch box" Kurt sniffed

Harry backed up a bit and arched a brow.

"How do you even know I still have that for you to confiscate?" he asked sweetly

"You'd better still have it" he mock growled waggling a finger under his nose.

"Er...guys?" Blaine was stood beside them with everyone else Kurt had entered with watching them from one side.

A tilt of the head showed the whole group sat at the table also gaping at them. Kurt huffed and let go of Harry to step away. Harry wouldn't completely let go though. He twined their fingers together and smiled at him brightly.

"This is my best friend Kurt" he announced happily

Kurt laughed at him and shoulder bumped him.

"This is my best friend Harry" he added totally unhelpfully.

"You two know each other?" Mitch was looking between them with a completely baffled look on his face.

"Of course we do! I've known him since I was a little kid" Harry shrugged easily

They shared another smile and Kurt slid into a seat with harry as close to his side as he could be without sharing it.

"We've known each other since we were about seven" Kurt sighed

"So you came here to be with Kurt?" Blaine asked looking between them with a puzzled look.

"Oh no. No. I didn't even know Kurt was here. I got sent here by my trust manager. Apparently a lot of my ancestors came here or something" harry shrugged "I didn't know where Kurt lived at all. Just America. He always came to Britain in his summers and we'd stick together" he added with a slight smile.

"We were kind of baby pen pals through the year and just spent summers hanging out" Kurt grinned

"That's pretty cool" Jeff grinned right back.

"Yeah I can't really believe you're here. I was sort of ready to be miserable" Harry smiled shy again now he'd gotten over the euphoria of meeting Kurt again.

"Glad to be of service" Kurt quipped

"It is pretty awesome to bump in to you after all this time" Harry sighed

"Yeah we so have a lot of catching up to do. Last I heard from Lila you were going to a posh boarding school in Scotland. She was miserable about having to move away and then she found out you were leaving anyway" Kurt half asked.

Harry gave him a sort of half nod half jerk of agreement.

"We all grew up I guess. We can talk about it all later ok" he added gaze flitting about the table nervously.

"Sure. You owe me a major Disney marathon with six years worth of interest" Kurt smirked

"Then you owe me six years worth of outdoor activities that make you 'sweat like a pig and smell worse'" Harry mocked him cheekily.

"This catching up is going to take a long time if you hold me to that. I no longer agree with any form of physical exertion that doesn't include dancing and singing" Kurt sniffed at him.

"You used to love skating with me" Harry pouted.

"Hmm, there may be some exceptions to my rule" Kurt allowed with a slight smile.

"There always are for us" Harry whispered in agreement and they shared a silent smile of acknowledgement.

"Wow...you two are gayer than Blaine's little eye sex shows usually are" Someone snorted suddenly and they both blinked flooding back into a reality where they were in public and not the only people at the table.

"Aww but so much cuter, without all the sexual tension it's kind of like watching rabbits wriggle their noses at each other. Fluffy and cute but still flirty as hell" someone else sniggered.

Harry flushed pink and Kurt glared at them all.

"Ignore them, they have no room to talk. It's an all boys school. They're so camp it's no wonder everyone outside these walls calls us the gay prep kids" Kurt sneered slightly

Harry snickered and nodded.

"I totally understand that. Our boarding school was co-ed but they still said half the guys were gay because we just sort of lost all sense of boundaries living so closely with each other" he felt his words choke slightly.

Kurt twisted and gave him a rather weird stare for a second before he frowned.

"Hey you ok?"

"Yeah just you know...they died" he shrugged and then smiled a strained grimace.

"I'm sure you heard about the bombings in Britain lately. All that terrorism. Our school got hit" he murmured

Kurt gave him a soft look and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Hey how about I show you around the school huh? We can talk and catch up some before you have to become an official student and go to classes" he offered softly, Harry nodded and smiled at him.

**AN**

So waddya think? I edited the first 2 chaps to make them a little less five am writing whatever comes into my head crazy insomniatic :D I hope yall likey :D xox


	4. Chapter 4

**Here ya go guys!** Sorry for the wait :D been busybusy bee me :D Enjoy :D

**Chapter four**

They wandered through Daltons hallways for a few moments in silence. Kurt was suddenly reminded that this boy beside him no matter how close they were as kids, was practically a stranger now. They hadn't seen each other for what came to about seven years. Did Kurt really know him that well after all that time. They were kids when they last saw each other. Like Harry had already alluded they'd both been through a lot since then. I mean he'd more or less admitted he'd been in a bombing on his school and lost his friends. That made Kurt feel both concerned and nervous. What could he say that wouldn't sound trite and stupid. He felt like all of a sudden he didn't know this man beside him. The boy he'd known was shy yes, but he was always so hyper and happy go lucky. Like just being free in the world was such a great gift he was going to make the most of it. Which made sense considering his relatives. But this Harry, he was careful and brooding. Right now he was staring at a huge old tapestry on the wall with a furrowed considering brow. Kurt felt like he should offer some sort of touristy remark explaining it. But if this was the real Harry, he would have been brimming with questions already or have skipped down the hall rambling on about something that it would take Kurt a while to recognise but end up having them both laughing. Now this just felt awkward and like he was showing around 'the new kid'.

"That's my great something Godfather's Uncle" Harry suddenly announced pointing to a wall where the old alumni pictures were hung. Along with the school trophies was a wall of fame. Most of the Warblers of old were up there for winning nationals or achieving their singing dreams. Kurt had looked it over when he was told that. He'd wanted to see evidence of people who liked show choir in school getting somewhere with it. But there was also a huge section just dedicated to people who had left Dalton to do incredible things that was pretty inspiring.

"Charlus Mateusz Pennyworth II?" Kurt asked looking at the young blonde boy pictured in a group shot of boys holding up a trophy for something.

"Yeah, he married into the Black line a few generations ago. I read a lot about the Black side of the family who came here when they told me I'd be coming. See this guy here with the black hair and blue eyes?" he pointed to another picture.

"Orion Black?" Kurt squinted it was a very old slightly blurred picture.

"He befriended Charlus while they were here at Dalton together and then Charlus met Orion's sister and caused a family scandal when they ran off and married" Harry grinned impishly.

"That's...huh" Kurt nodded with a sideways glance at Harry in wonder.

He could see his green eyes carefully studying all these foreign faces with a studied look of nonchalance and interest. So he was feeling just as awkward as Kurt was now and trying to cover it up with meaningless chat?

"How do you know all this anyway? I kind of always got the impression your relatives...?" he cut himself off when he realised that had not been the most appropriate segue when trying to ease the awkwardness.

But Harry's smile was shy and sweet. So like that boy from the past. He turned to Kurt with such a sparkle in his eye and a look of true happiness. For a moment Kurt was thrown.

"That's what happened when I left. I found my real family. I found all the people who knew my parents and actually liked them. I got to know the real Potters and who I would have been if my mother's sister wasn't a jealous harpy" he grinned bouncing slightly.

Kurt grinned at him.

"Well that's great!"

"Yeah" then his face fell and he sighed.

"Most of them are dead now, or sick and looking after their real families. The- terrorism is Britain was so bad Kurt. They're all so damaged now. I couldn't stay there and I've left those who are left to try and handle it alone" he looked guilty now.

"It's ok to need to get away to look after yourself you know" Kurt supplied lightly trying not to look upset by this news.

"It's sort of why I'm here too. To hide and recover" he offered timidly

Harry turned to frown at him worry clear in those beautiful eyes.

"I was being bullied. A lot...and well it got so bad my dad gave up his honeymoon money to pay my tuition here to keep me safe" he sighed regretfully.

Harry cocked his head and smiled slightly.

"Uncle Burt got married?" he asked curiously

Kurt giggled slightly at that moniker. It eased the tension even if it was unintentionally. He had been preparing for a load of questions about the situation. To have to rake over all the old wounds. But then he realised. Harry had just as many scars and he understood what it was like to not want to rake it all over. They would talk about it, but it wouldn't be forced and not when they were only seeing each other for the first time in years.

"Oh yes. He married a while ago. A lovely lady you'll like her. Carole is my new step mother. She has a son our age Finn. He's an idiot but a nice bumbling one at least. You have to come over and say Hi. Dad will be happy to see you again I bet" he grinned.

Harry laughed and nodded then casually they linked arms turning away in unison from the wall inspection to walk on down the corridor. Like it was scheduled or planned. Their easy camaraderie was just there. They knew how to talk and act around each other. It just needed to warm up again. Like slipping back into an old pair of jeans, they were cold and slightly uncomfortable at first, but once they adjusted to your body again you remember why you kept them at the back of the wardrobe so long.

Kurt should have known they'd end up in the Senior commons really. They were wandering past with Kurt giving a happy description of his classes there and how welcome he'd been made. When Harry had glanced sideways at the open doorway and spotted the piano by the windows.

"Do you still play?" he'd asked interrupting a breakdown of which teacher's were strict or funny.

"Of course! Can you imagine what would happen if She visited and I didn't" Kurt mocked waggling a finger.

Harry just grinned and grabbed his arm yanking him almost off his feet into the room.

"Play" he'd commanded and flopped onto a sofa with a peaceful smile eyes sliding closed.

Kurt had just stood beside the piano watching him for a moment. He was so different yet the same. It was hard to get used to, but at the same time not. It was like they'd never spent more than a summer apart.

"Ok what shall I play?" he asked sitting easily on the bench and running a few tinkling scales that Lila had first taught them.

"Something you can sing. I want to hear you, now you're not a little kid. You were always the best of us all" Harry murmured not opening his eyes.

Kurt smiled fondly over at him.

Harry was always so sweetly obliviously complimentary.

"Ok then I'll sing for you" he grinned and began a soft melody.

He saw Harry smile from the corner of his eye and knew he'd picked right. This song, hell this play had been the thing he talked about most the last summer they spent together. Of course then he was too young to give the song justice singing it. But he had made Lila learn the songs and by coincidence Harry and Lila learnt the whole thing off by heart through sheer repetition and his constant babbling.

"Something has changed within me, something is not the same" he sang high and light.

He sort of wanted to prove he could sing it too. Especially to harry. He couldn't stand that he had blown the High F even if it was for his Dad. He wanted someone to hear it and know that he could indeed sing it. He also kind of really wanted Harry to know he could do it. He secretly had always believed that if Harry had been there that day he would have been there with the 'Oh hell No!' he'd halfway hoped Mercedes was going to give. Just knowing that Kurt had blown it and telling him he had better do it right because that was so lame it wasn't even funny.

As his voice soared over the notes he watched the perfectly peaceful face of his friend and smiled blissfully into the melody.

When he finished Harry sat up and beamed at him happily.

"It was so worth spending the next four months with that dang tune stuck in my head" he told him proudly.

"Thanks" he grinned feeling suddenly bashful.

"Do you still play?" he asked brightly shifting over and petting the bench welcomingly.

Harry gave him a half amused look and slid in beside him.

"I do. I'd sneak off when everything got a little too overwhelming sometimes and just blast it out. Hermione and Luna are the only two who ever found out where I went" he added with a sad little chuckle tinkering with the keys.

"They sound like wonderful friends" he offered gently.

"They were the best" he sighed and started a soft lulling melody.

Kurt recognised it and smiled.

"When the west wind blows on fields of barley" Harry sang under his breath

Kurt smiled even more. Harry's voice had certainly matured along with the rest of him. He'd always been able to keep in tone of course. Lila made sure they could at least do that. But this mature husky voice was genuinely Harry's singing voice and not just his kind of adorable squeaky baby voice.

"I'm really glad you're here. I've missed you so much. I'd think about you all the time and wish you were here." He suddenly blurted and the flowing tune didn't falter once as harry tilted his head to the side and offered him a soft warm smile.

"Me too. I'd turn sometimes ready to tell you something about my day that first few months and you wouldn't be there...my heart would break all over again. I kept making mental notes to write something down to send you in a letter and then realise we couldn't do that anymore...It took me a while to accept my new school friends because I was always waiting for you" he chuckled sadly and then the music was cut off and Harry had thrown his arms around him.

"I missed you so much Kurt. I don't know what I would have done without you back then and now...here you are again and it sort of feels a bit like fate" he laughed a little wetly and Kurt squeezed him.

"Maybe it is fate. I mean who else makes friends with the kid who nearly falls on them through a bush?" Kurt joked taking in the warmth coming off his friend with relish.

There really were not that many people content to linger in a hug with him these days. Not ever since he came out Gay.

"Yeah fate she certainly owes me a few" Harry laughed drawing back and smiling full of white teeth and dimples.

If you ignored that his cheeks were damp and his eyes had gone electric green from the tears this was a pretty good attempt at levity.

XOXOXOXO

Blaine watched Kurt walk off with his new, or old friend and felt like he was watching him walk out of his life. In all the time he'd been friends with Kurt. Hell in all the drama and the moments they'd spent cheering each other up and he'd been helping Kurt get through his issues. Kurt had never looked so happy or smiled so brightly. He'd never taken a joke quite so lightly or looked so at ease. He knew Kurt was having a hard time adjusting to Dalton, but this was the first time Kurt had looked so happy to be there.

"Well those two are quite the shocker" someone muttered with a laugh.

"Wow, I thought that guy was kind of grouchy and shy" Neal muttered.

"Yeah first on impressions he was like a mousy little deer waiting for us to kick him or something" Mitch agreed.

"Kurt certainly got him to open up fast. I wonder how well they know each other. They seemed awfully close" David grinned waggling his brows suggestively.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough. They both have classes together and live in the same hall now" Scott grinned brightly.

"Awesome" Wes laughed "We'll be having a gay sex riot" he smirked.

Blaine narrowed his eyes at them all warningly but they all just ignored him. He got up to leave and wandered towards the commons. He wanted to grab some of the set list music for the Warblers next rehearsal. He had just entered when he saw Harry and Kurt sat side by side on the piano bench. Kurt was clutching the side of the piano laughing so hard he was nearly falling off the bench. Harry was just jauntily playing the Punch and Judy sort of comical music while waggling his brows with a smug look on his face.

"H-H-Harry stop it!" Kurt cried collapsing into him with a breathless chuckle.

"I haven't done anything. You're the one who finds my disastrous love life amusing" he told him innocently trailing his fingers along the keys turning the music flawlessly into a peppy little tinkle that made you think of laughter.

"You can't just tell me a girl slapped you for telling her you thought she smelt funny and not expect me to laugh!" Kurt cried starting to giggle again.

"Well you asked!" Harry shrugged

"No I asked what you meant when you said I hit like a girl!" Kurt snorted "How was I supposed to know you were going to tell me about the many times girls had hit you as evidence?" he asked trying to control his escalating giggled once more.

Harry just arched a brow at him and started playing a jazzy tune.

"Ok ok, I give up. You're as bad as Lila with the damn Piano. Come sit away from it and talk. If you keep playing musical accompaniment to our conversation I might actually die from laughter" Kurt snickered pulling his hand away from the keys.

"I thought you wanted me to prove I could still play?" harry asked innocently while his other free hand continued to run over the keys.

"You've more than proved it. Now come on!"

Then they both seemed to notice him and smiled. Well Harry smiled politely. Kurt sort of giggled and flailed a hand at him in greeting.

"Hi Blaine" he laughed breathlessly and fell onto the sofa as they walked away from the piano.

"Hey Kurt...Harry?" he nodded uncertainly.

"Join us?" Harry asked softly gesturing uncertainly to the sofa and perching himself on the armchair adjacent to it.

Kurt gave him a baffled look for a moment at this renewed shyness and nervousness. But then he just smiled over at Blaine and smacked the cushion next to him.

"Yeah come 'ere you. You can help me fill him in on Dalton" he beamed.

Blaine smiled at both of them and dropped down giving a swift look between them to be sure he was welcome.

"I was trying to tell Harry about the rules. Because I know how hard it is to adjust to Dalton. He did go to a boarding school before so it won't be too bad for him" Kurt began

"I told you I'll be fine. My Manager assured me that even if I do misbehave they'll just pay the school to shut up" harry interrupted with an eye roll.

"You sound conceited and rude" Kurt told him waving him off.

"It's what he said when I asked how I was supposed to keep up with a different curriculum!" Harry protested.

"Exactly do you really want to fly by on your money and name alone?" Kurt demanded.

"Well no-"

"Exactly! So Blaine and I will make sure you stay out of trouble and you can keep up with your work load" Kurt beamed triumphantly.

"Oh that's just lovely, did you even ask if he would mind tutoring me?" harry shot back with an eye roll.

"He won't mind will you Blaine? You're a good student, you pass everything with fairly good marks" Kurt flapped a hand

Blaine just sat there slightly bemused. He'd never seen Kurt this carefree and Kurt never just assumed things. He usually triple checked and asked him a million times if he was imposing. It was so hard to get him to accept he didn't mind helping.

"Of course I don't mind. I'd be happy to help" he grinned at the slightly embarrassed look on Harry's face.

"Thank you" he smiled shyly.

"I told you Blaine is awesome. He's been great with me and he'll be great with you" Kurt told him breezily.

Harry just gave him this fondly exasperated look and then smiled like a proud parent.

"You haven't changed much since you were seven and telling Lila that she dressed like a middle aged cat lady. I distinctly remember you telling her that if she wanted to be a famous musician she'd need a whole new wardrobe and you'd better be the one getting the call on pain of death" he mused.

Kurt threw a cushion at his head. Harry ducked with surprising reflexes and tossed one back faster than they could react.

"Wow he's like a ninja" Blaine muttered before he could stop himself.

Kurt was just staring at the cushion that had just smashed into his face in disbelief.

The ice was broken completely between them when Harry burst out laughing.

"I'm not a ninja but I am a trained self defence expert" he grinned

"Good to know. I won't be throwing anything at you again" Kurt pouted.

"I'll let you hit me next time sweetie" Harry cooed in a patronising voice of a parent whose child had just complained about their vegetables.

"Just you wait" Kurt mumbled and then he turned to Blaine.

"When is Warbler practice tonight harry wants an audition" he grinned.

Harry arched a brow and Blaine got the feeling this was news to him.

"It's at five like it always is" he grinned anyway.

"Oh good, what will you sing?" Kurt demanded "Blaine what should he sing. They didn't like my choice" he added with a grumpy frown.

Harry threw him a confused look.

"He sang Don't cry for me Argentina for a solo audition and well, we're and a cappella group" Blaine shrugged apologetically.

"Oh...uhm...well I bet it sounded awesome though right?" Harry asked sympathetically.

"I was amazing" Kurt informed him stoutly.

"You always are" Harry grinned and then he pursed his lips in thought.

"Maybe I'll sing Kiss 'n' Tell by Ke$ha? It's kind of got a good beat and...meh it would be easy and I know it all" he shrugged

Kurt gave him an unimpressed look at his rationalising and then muttered 'lazy' before huffing and nodding his agreement.

"As long as it proves you can carry a tune" he sighed.

"Yeah 'zactly, not like you're giving me much time to rehearse is it?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well as long as you can sing and you sound good we'll likely let you in. Mostly it's about being able to harmonise with the group anyway" Blaine smiled at him encouragingly.

"Yeah because he gets all the solos" Kurt muttered before springing to his feet.

"Come on guys we have class soon!" he chirped and grabbed each of them by the arms to drag them away.

They shared an amused look behind his back and let themselves be carted off to class.

**AN**

Hope you liked :D I just wanted to say so I can stop replying to reviews one by one. A lot of you have asked - Yes this is Harry/Kurt Karry as I'm calling it :D They will be in love. Maybe the when Harry met Sally/Kurt ref wasn't good enough or something I do have a wierd sense of humour:D lol

Also I would lovelovelove if any of you wanted to suggest things you'd like to happen. I have no idea where this story is going. it was a two shot of them as kids and then remeeting years later that wouldn't leave me alone. So any suggestions would be awesome! I have absolutely no idea where this is going and that's why it's taking so long to get updated :D love you guys hope you enjoy

Check my profile for twitter and tumblr if u wanna message me away from here or get updates on my muse so ya know why I'm takin awhile :D :D xox


	5. Chapter 5

**Gah!** so here ya go a new chapter finally after all this time. it's not that good but it's taken me ages to write and has been written in bits and pieces to even get this far. I just don't have the time or the inspiration to sit down and write much at the moment. So I hope I don't ruin it for all you guys who have been so supportive. I decided after I got it done this far to just add it up and try to get more done asap for you. Better this little bit than nothing at all right? ENJOY- er if you can I don't feel very good about it but let me know what you think okies :D

**CHAPTER five**

Harry woke with a start and gasped in a lungful of air. The old nightmare had returned. He was forced to watch as Sirius fell through the veil, then he watched as Dumbledore fell and Ron got bitten by Nagini and he and Neville tried to tag team her. The litany of death just rolled behind his eyelids and he pressed his fingers into the sockets as hard as he could.

"Hey you ok?" Scott's gruff voice asked and he nodded with a slight jerk of his shoulders.

"Do you need anything?"

Harry peered through the darkness to see his shadowy form sat up in bed turned his directions. He could just make out the shine of his eyes in the soft moonlight coming through the blinds.

"No I'm ok. Thanks." He muffled into his hands.

"Ok then" Scott flopped back into bed and murmured.

"Goodnight"

Harry just sighed and glanced at his clock. Shining blue light backlit black block numbers informed him it was four am. He sighed and lay back.

He could see the small silver framed photo of him and Kurt stood beside the alarm. Kurt had grinned brightly when he saw that. Then he'd moved closer and stared in fascination at the other image Harry had chosen to leave on his desk. He hadn't asked any questions after seeing Harry's eyes dim as he saw what he was looking at. But Harry knew he was curious. The only muggle acceptable image Harry had of his friends back home was a lot larger than the cute small childhood image of him and Kurt. It took up double the room. It looked like it had pride of place. Really Harry kept it there as a sort of reminder and a commemoration to his old life. The lively smiling people crowded into the image forever beaming back at him made his chest ache every time he saw it. He was stood right in the centre arms thrown over Hermione and Ron's shoulders. The rest of the DA were ranged out behind them all waving like mad and laughing. They had spent the day in the sunshine having a picnic and the blankets and remains of it were just visible in the corner of the shot. The lake and mountains spread out behind them like a dreamy vista. This was the shot that Moody would have been showing to the next generation of all those who suffered in that War if he got the chance. Just as he had once shown Harry the image of the old Order most of who had died for the cause. He could now go through that picture and tell the story of each person's bravery and what state the war had left them in. Right then in that moment they too looked forever young and happy. Enjoying a last day of freedom and sunshine before the War descended on them like some huge formidable spectre.

He couldn't help but drift into thinking about all his old friends. All the people he loved and cared about. The new people he had met here and how worried he was they may replace them. He didn't think anybody could do that. But every time he spoke to them they seemed to shadow what he would expect from one of his Hogwarts friends. He kept thinking 'Nev would have said that, or that's so like Seamus'. It was so hard to break away from the haunting memories of what was and should be. He was so relieved that Kurt belonged to both worlds in his mind. No one ever overshadowed him in his mind. He'd spent a long time with Kurt as some sort of shining beacon in his mind. The image of his first friend. It had been hard to accept Hermione and Ron into that. But soon they built their own places and now...well now he'd have to start that work all over again and build these new people a place in his mind and heart. As the people they were and not the ghosts of people he wished they could be. He growled and scrubbed his face. He knew full well nearly all those people were dead or hundreds of miles away so injured it would take them years to recover fully. He knew these people were not them. He just had to adjust was all.

Kurt met Harry in the hallway ready for his first full day at Dalton and linked arms with him.

"You look pale, did you sleep ok" he asked softly eyeing Blaine who was leaning against the wall by the stairs waiting for them.

"I'm fine Kurt" he sighed and threw him a soft smile.

"Good morning" Blaine beamed at them both and fell into step as soon as they drew even.

"We have English Lit and American Government this morning" he informed them as they trampled down to the food hall for breakfast.

"Lovely" Harry moaned and Kurt couldn't help but laugh and nudge him in the side.

"You're English how hard could Lit be for you?" he teased

"Just because it's called English doesn't mean it's all English writers" he mumbled with a pout.

"Poor little you. Mr Barns is ok though, he'll be cool with you needing some help" Kurt smirked.

"Just wonderful" Harry snarked flopping into a seat and eyeing the choices with a cocked head.

"What is this?" he asked holding up a pop tart.

"It's great!" Mitch announced dropping into place and grabbing a raspberry tart with a grin taking a chunk out of it.

"Hmm" Harry agreed selecting orange juice and toast to be safe.

"Do you guys want to come to the Cinema this evening? We've got permission to go. The guys are organising cars" Wes and David piled onto the table with grunts in greeting.

"Yeah sure, we can show Harry around a bit" Kurt beamed.

"I have no choice in this I take it?" he asked mildly picking at a pancake idly.

"Nope" Kurt smiled innocently

Harry gave him an eye roll and sighed.

"Sure why not a movie sounds like fun" he snorted.

"Excellent!" all of the boys cheered and there was a small argument about which film they were going to see.

"I want to see the new rom com!" someone declared stoutly

"The action thriller is much more manly"

"Ok why don't you all just go in groups to see whichever one you want and meet up again after?" Harry asked mildly

"Oh brilliant you'll come see the car one with me right?" Kurt asked.

"Car film?" Harry blinked. "Don't you want to see the love story?"

"My dad is a mechanic" he shrugged.

"Fine whatever it doesn't make a difference to me" he laughed slightly slinging his bag onto his shoulder. "Will you walk me to English so I don't get lost?" he mocked batting his lashes sweetly.

"Of course" Kurt replied with a sniff sliding to his feet with a smirk.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

They all piled into the cars after a very long and confusing first day of schooling for Harry. He felt slightly dazed and mostly stupid after spending the day in classes where everyone else seemed to know exactly what they were doing and all he could do was sit there and blink at the teacher. It seemed that no matter how much preparation he had coming to Dalton with the harsh task master Goblins he was still doomed to be confused and baffled by their classes. He had the vague hope that Kurt would be able to help him out like he had promised though. That may have been the only thing keeping him from running screaming from the building at various points in his hellish day.

"So you go get the drinks I'll get the tickets for us" Kurt's voice knocked him back into the present.

He watched in bemusement as the whole Dalton group split up some going for tickets other's for snacks and he blinked at Kurt.

"Uhm right, what do you want?" he asked blankly

"What do I always have on a movie night?" Kurt scoffed with a mocking eyebrow waggle.

"MnM's and diet soda...gotcha" he nodded shaking his head to get rid of the fog that seemed to be masking over his thoughts.

"I'll come with you" Blaine piped up with a half nervous smile.

Harry nodded at him with a considering glance sideways. Blaine almost seemed to be shy and awkward whenever he 'intruded' upon him and Kurt talking. Harry didn't know what to think of his behaviour but he decided to just ignore it and let the boy settle his issues himself. He barely knew him and he didn't think he had the right to go digging about in Kurt's private life, or his friends for that matter.

Two hours later Harry dearly wished he had thought about the fact that an action movie even if it involved cars would have explosions. He sat with his back pressed against the cold wall of the cinema building and sucked in a lungful of the crisp night air. He had been fine for the first part of the film. He'd found it quite amusing and he'd been sharing exasperated and amused looks over Kurt's head with Blaine. Kurtt had been muttering none stop about the improbability of the mechanics and the implausibility of that ever working on a real car under his breath. It was pretty funny to just listen to him rant like that. Cars and motoring was not something either of them would have pegged Kurt to get all worked up about. Broadway and musical composition even fashion yes. It was just funny hearing him rant so passionately about cars with the same sort of hissing distain he spoke of the latest celebrity hell no fashion slip up.

Then the action of the film had kicked in. High speed car chases and gunshots he could handle. Fire blasting across the screen and booming explosions he could not apparently. He had felt his breath getting faster and faster, his vision starting to dim and the next thing he knew Blaine and Kurt were supporting him as he got carried out of the cinema.

Kurt's green blue eyes swam into his line of sight as he let his head fall back with a thump against the bricks behind him. He looked so worried and tearful. Harry mustered up a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm a certified nutter huh?" he asked quietly.

Oh no! This is all my fault!" Kurt flapped his hands and started pacing in rapid circles. "I should have realised things like that would upset you!" he burst out smacking his own head with a sharp thwack.

"Hey you couldn't have known. I've been living with this for months I should have at least thought about it" he sighed tiredly.

"Oh this is horrible. I'm a terrible friend. I didn't even think about you" Kurt mumbled still walking his designated circle pulling slightly at his hair.

"You're not a bad person Kurt. Nobody would expect their friend to freak out at a little bit of action. Most people our age would love that stuff" he sighed wearily "I'm just a freak is all" he mumbled dropping his head into his knees.

"Hey it's neither of your faults. It happened and there's nothing you can do about it. At least you know now for next time" Blaine's calm soothing voice broke into their pity party.

"I'm really sorry for spoiling your night out" Harry muttered rolling his head sideways to take them both in.

"It's not ruined" they both replied in unison.

"You can go back in to see the end if you like" he offered

"No I'm fine it's fine. We'll just wait for the other's and then get you back to Dalton ok" Kurt huffed flopping down beside him.

"Exactly" Blaine added dropping down on his other side.

Like a pair of supporting comforting bookends. Harry gave them both a grateful smile and let Kurt clasp his hand. Blaine smiled at him with honey hued eyes showing nothing but concern and comfort.

"Thanks" he nodded and they both shuffled closer and bumped shoulders with him. Letting their joint body heat keep them all warm.

"We can still have a Disney marathon right?" Kurt piped up letting his head drop onto his shoulder after a few seconds companionable silence.

"Of course" Harry laughed giving Blaine an amused eye roll.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! So it's baaack! hope you like :D

CHAPTER SIX

Harry was lolling on his bed three days later when Kurt barged in without knocking.

"Hey I could have been naked!" Scott mock growled yanking a jumper over his head.

"Sorry" Kurt breezed not even pausing in the slightest.

"Harry I told dad your here and he's demanded a family dinner this Friday evening" he told him simply and flopped down beside him on the bed.

"Oh" Harry nodded mildly.

He had spent the last three days getting funny looks and worried frowns from all the Dalton boys. When they had left the cinema to find out it had given Harry a panic attack they had all been like a bunch of mother hens. He had to yell to make himself heard when it got to the point of them talking about hospitals and testing. He'd been rather alarmed when one boy whipped out his phone talking about his father being a surgeon at the local private clinic. He now realised that private school boys, mostly pampered and rich, these boys had no idea of true trauma and living through something so horrific. The closest most of them got to it was on the screens of the films they watched. They'd all been very freaked out to find Harry had lived through bombing and terrorism for years. They'd been treating him like he was about to die, or he was made of glass ever since. Well all except Kurt who was trying to be as normal as possible, Blaine who was sympathetic and understood he didn't like the fussing, and Scott and Mitch who were so rowdy and athletic they couldn't help themselves but be boisterous and loud.

"Well come on then move you backside, get packing for a weekend at Chez Hummel. Dad practically went into convulsions of joy when he found out his 'little Harry' was here" Kurt snorted "He didn't even pay attention when I told him I'd spent over two hundred on that Marc Jacobs I wanted." He grinned happily.

"You used me to cover that up huh" Harry snorted

"Yes and I regret nothing" Kurt smirked and then pounced at his wardrobe to pack for him before Harry could even move.

"Is it just me and you going for the weekend?" he asked as he watched Kurt praise the mostly chosen for him by professional shoppers wardrobe.

"Yeah just us. Finn is going to be there of course and he may bring Rachel with him or maybe it's Quinn this week I forget" Kurt mumbled as he stuck his head way back into the wardrobe.

Harry snorted. He had heard all about Finn and most of New Directions in the past week. Kurt's sarcastic but fond recollections of them made Harry almost wistful. He knew Kurt couldn't wait for him to meet Mercedes and for some reason he kept muttering about Puckerman will have a fit. Harry wasn't sure what that meant but he was willing to go along. It was making Kurt extremely happy and he'd been bouncing all lunchtime after Harry agreed to go on a shopping/ spa day with his 'girls'.

"I'd wish you luck, but I don't think there's much chance of it doing any good" Wes had told him solemnly.

Blaine had winced and nodded with a sympathetic and amused look.

"Why what's wrong with meeting Kurt's other friends?" he'd asked naively.

"Oh it's not them...well perhaps that Berry chick maybe, she's awful. But clearly you haven't been on a shopping day with Kurt. He's...like...it's just" they had all shrugged helplessly as if he should understand.

"Scary" Brad had finally put out there when Harry had given them all utterly bemused and clueless looks

"Exhausting" David had muttered

"Hellish"

"Intimidating"

The list had gone on and on until Kurt had cottoned on to what they were talking about and given them all such an angry bitch stare they'd all cringed and suddenly remembered they needed to be elsewhere.

"There you're packed, so after classes tomorrow we can leave" Kurt announced and Harry rolled his head to give him a deadpan look.

"Thank you ever so much, how did I survive without you, I never could have packed myself." He drawled.

"No you couldn't, you need to look fabulous to meet my Gleeks and you'll want to look nice for meeting Carole of course!" Kurt chirped like it should be obvious.

"Right" he nodded and just smiled blandly.

"Oh come on Harry! I have a piano, I have all the musical sound tracks you could ever dream of and I have far more DVD's than should be legal. It will be just like old times!" Kurt bounced over and in a very un-Kurt like move he let himself flop onto the bed.

"You'll crease you're jacket like that" he murmured letting his fingers crawl their way through that soft perfectly coifed hair mindlessly.

"Hmm" Kurt mused eyes falling closed peacefully under his ministrations.

"Do you think Carole will like me Kurt?" he asked softly.

Kurt blinked up at him with a beautiful understanding smile.

"She'll adore you just like mum did" he offered quietly.

It was an unspoken understanding that Harry considered Kurt his unofficial family. Having his new mother figure accept him into the unit was something especially important to him.

"Now have you packed or did my wardrobe suffer your excitement alone?" he joked eyeing his bulging suitcase with amusement.

"I have a list and all my clothes are readily cleaned and waiting to be packed. Most of my normal clothes are at home, since we wear uniforms I didn't bring them here. But yes I am mostly ready" he chirped brightening back up again

"Well good luck" Scott mocked him and ran from the room with a cackle when Kurt threw a pillow at him.

They pulled up to Kurt's house Friday afternoon. It was a pretty simple American suburban home. White fronted porch and huge grass garden all around. They managed to get out of the car and onto the sidewalk before the front door opened and Burt Hummel stood there grinned at them both. In all his standard baseball cap and flannel shirted glory.

"Dad!" Kurt laughed with a wave.

"Uncle Burt" harry smiled shyly letting himself be dragged up the path.

"Harry son it's good to see you" Burt smiled and rumpled his hair affectionately.

Something he had always taken great delight in since Kurt had a screeching fit if you dared do it to him.

"Kurt you're home!" a massive boy came bounding out of the house a petite little brunette behind him.

"Kurt!" she beamed in a very loud voice.

"You must be Harry" A slightly plump homely woman came out last and smiled at him warmly.

"Hi!" he waved feebly and Burt laughed pulling him into a one armed hug.

"Carole, Finn. I'd like you to me Harry. He's been Kurt's best friend since they were knee high to a grasshopper" he grinned happily.

"Rachel" Kurt added with a slight smile as the short girl watched them all with wide brown eyes.

"Oh Kurt it's so nice to see you! We've all missed you terribly at school. New Directions isn't the same without you and of course Sam is a wonderful addition to the group but he hasn't got anywhere near your range" she announced very fast in one breath.

"Well let's get inside is it?" Carole asked with a fond eye roll.

Harry let himself get ushered inside and plonked onto a sofa between Rachel and Kurt. Finn took a small foot stool, which was slightly comical as his knees were roughly up to his ears until he stretched out across the carpet.

"So what's new with ND?" Kurt asked with a bright smile.

"Nothing much, drama as usual" Finn mumbled disinterestedly.

"Santana and Brittany seem to be having a falling out. Sam and Quinn are dating and Puck came back from juvie" Rachel summarised.

Harry blinked at them and then arched a brow at Kurt.

"All in all a normal week then" he joked.

Harry snorted when both of them nodded blithely.

Later that evening after Rachel had gone home and Finn had disappeared off to his room to play computer games. Burt and Carole settled down with them both to have a more comfortable chat.

"You been ok kiddo? Haven't seen you for awhile. You've grown good" Burt smiled at him.

"I'm fine Uncle Burt. I went to a special boarding school. I grew up there and I get good enough grades" he nodded.

"So what made you come all the way over here to Dalton?" Carole asked politely.

"My school got bombed and well, I needed to get away from it" he smiled sheepishly at their shocked looks.

"Oh honey" she smiled sympathetically.

"Just so long as you know you can come here any time you like yeah. We'll look out for you since you're here now. I'm sure Kurt won't mind sharing his room" Burt responded gruffly.

"Nope I won't. We may need to get a better bed though, you won't last long sleeping on the air mattress" he quipped.

"That's fine. You're welcome here kid. I hope you know that"

Harry nodded and smiled a watery smile. He had been pretty worried it would be so much different now that he was older and they hadn't seen each other for so long. But Burt was still Uncle Burt. Carole seemed to just accept him and Kurt of course was eager and happy about it all. It was such a strange feeling. He hadn't felt so accepted and welcome since his first visit to the Burrow.

**AN**

Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've actually had this written for a while. I went back to write a new chapter since my writing groove was on and found chapter six almost finished :D I'm so sorry I should have remembered! I just kept putting it off and off because I couldn't write anything good for my other fic and I was frustrating myself trying to force it. I hope you like this chappie and I'll try to update again sooner than last time :D I'm hoping to be hit by inspiration for some fun frolics on their gleeky days out and then you'l have chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7

Heh ok so I nearly uploaded the whole story tio this chapter that is how out of practise at this I am... I'm a bad bad writer. But here we go my little Kurtsies and Harty fans :D A new chappie just for you because i'm ill and stuck on the sofa with absolutely nothing to do but hack up a lung and write :D

CHAPTER 7

Harry woke with a start the next morning. He peered around the dimly lit bedroom from his place on the floor and scrubbed at his face. Then he heard the squealing and the deeper laughter that had woken him. It seemed to be coming from downstairs, the bedroom door was open slightly and Kurt's bed was neatly made.

"Harry is still sleeping keep it down" he heard his missing friend hiss and smiled groggily.

"We can't wait to meet him!" someone a girl by the sound of it gushed.

Harry rolled out of his sleeping bag and started the hunt for clothes. He had just assembled a passable outfit for the day when the bedroom door burst open.

"Ahhh!" he yelped falling backwards onto Kurt's bed in shock.

"Oh sorry dude, I was looking for my drumsticks have you seen them?" Finn stood there towering over him in sweats.

"Uhm...no?" Harry squinted at him curiously.

"Oh right well you should get ready the gang have arrived" he grunted and slouched back out.

Harry stared at the door in mild bemusement for a second and then shook his head. Once he was ready he jogged down the stairs and around the corner on a spin. The doors to the kitchen were open and he could see the 'gang' all gathered around the breakfast bar.

"Hey Harry morning! Toast?" Kurt chirped as soon as he caught sight of him and then presented a plate of toast and a glass of juice.

"Thanks" he blinked and slowly moved to take a stool at the bar.

"Hello!" a blonde girl beamed at him brightly.

"Hi?"

"I'm Brittany, Kurt's my baby dolphin, are you a dolphin too?"

Harry took a chunk out of his toast to try and delay having to come up with a response to that.

"I'm Mercedes. Kurt's told me all about you" a curvy black girl grinned.

Harry nodded and smiled politely.

"Kurt talks about New Directions all the time" he offered tentatively.

"Of course he does" she smirked.

Harry blinked and nodded.

"So are you ready to shop till you drop ladies?" Kurt re-emerged from wherever he had been wearing a coat and scarf.

"Hell yeah!" was the general cry from the three girls and Kurt grinned giddily.

"Good thing I brought my bank card" Harry snorted with a wink at him.

"Oh yes, I can do so many things with a model like you to style" Kurt sighed dreamily then he snapped back into focus with a manic grin.

"If you're ready then ladies start your engines cause we're off" he cried and grabbed Harry's wrist and the other still un-introduced Asian girl he believed was Tina from Kurt's descriptions.

They arrived at a huge American mall and piled out of the car an hour later. He had gotten to know the somewhat shy but sweet Tina a lot better on the journey as they were in back together. Mercedes had yelled Shotgun and jumped into the passenger seat before they'd gotten to Kurt's SUV, harry could only assume this was some sort of American thing. She had then proceeded to spend the entire journey singing along to Kurt's IPod in-between grilling him about how he was doing at Dalton. Brittany who had been on Harry's other side had spent the whole hour texting 'Santana' who was apparently also a member of their choir but away this weekend. Tina was kind enough to explain to Harry that her boyfriend Mike was hosting a Boy's day for the other McKinley kids who would be spending the day playing video games and practising their music while consuming a lot of junk food. She also told him a lot about how bad it had been for Kurt and how glad they were he had someone now. Harry could only nod and wonder just what Kurt hadn't told him yet. But he didn't want to pry and he had the feeling Kurt wasn't as in to singing show tunes with Mercedes as to not hear them discussing his private life so he didn't push for details.

The Mall was something Harry had never ever experienced before. It was absolutely huge. He was slightly worried he may get lost if he didn't keep in close contact to Kurt at all times. So he latched onto his arm like a needy toddler and stared wide eyed at the massive displays and wondered how someone who often flew on a broom could possibly get vertigo while walking on a glass bridge on the third floor. In all fairness he believed in magic a whole lot more than Glass though. With all the traffic going up and down that bridge he almost expected it to collapse at any moment. It may be aesthetically pleasing but why was everything in this place made of glass and chrome. Even the steps. It was unnerving to be able to see all the way to the bottom from four floors up. He did how ever get a hint of just why all the Dalton boys had winced about him going shopping with Kurt. They did an absolute whirlwind tour of the larger department stores, rifled through the boutiques and spent ages pouring through the designer outlets. He drew the line at the beauty shop though. The girls ran in giggling and browsing among perfumes and make up. Harry sat on a low wall surrounding some sort of water feature and collected the bags of things they'd already bought around his legs. Kurt skipped off into women's lingerie with Mercedes with a laugh and a wave. Harry felt he may be sitting there a while.

After a very long and tiring few hours of non stop shopping, Kurt finally condescended to going to the food court after Harry very dramatically proclaimed he would die if he didn't eat soon.

Harry was ready to drop by the end of the day. Getting to know Kurt's friends was rather like being put through the Spanish inquisition about his own life while also being taught several languages by his goblin instructors. Because even as they pulled personal information out of him they threw back tons of little factoids and anecdotes about not only them but the whole group to which Kurt had once belonged and still did even though he had defected to Dalton.

Brittany seemed to neither care nor intentionally ask blunt personal questions. While Tina was sweet and shy and asked a lot about his hobbies and friends and how he was adjusting. Mercedes seemed rather wary of him. Like a dog protective of its owner. She seemed rather determined to prove to him that she was Kurt's best friend. Harry didn't really know how to react to that. Because any time Kurt would bring up some story from their childhood or reminisce about their joint past, Mercedes would find some way to turn it to her own shared memories with him. He wasn't quite sure what to do with that. Ron had always been very possessive of his friendship, he had noted quite a few people seemed to be scared off by Ron being at his side. They had over the years become this impenetrable threesome that everyone else just sort of orbited around. Never quite a part of their friendship but still friends. People like Neville and Luna and the twins who had gotten closer to them by the end of the war. People never seemed to ever include them in the golden trio, but they did associate them with harry as his friends. So he could see where Mercedes was coming from. Just like with Blaine where he was the newer friend and didn't know where he fit in now Harry was there for Kurt. But Mercedes was a whole lot more aggressive in her stance. She wasn't nervous about being the outsider on their friendship. She seemed determined to make Harry the outsider actually. He distinctly remembered this situation happening with Neville and Ron once. After a huge fight Ron had been forgiven and come back to their group. But in his absence Neville had sort of filled the gap. Not quite the same but there all the same. The awkward after argument tension not helping Ron reclaim his 'rightful' spot completely. Then Harry had felt a little like the juicy bone two animals were fighting over. Now he just felt weary and tired. He wanted this to work out. He liked being back with Kurt and even getting to know more about his home life and all his friends. But he'd been so secluded and anti social after the War. Adjusting to friendly interaction was like a chore now. he got along with kurt through the expedient of a decade of friendship to fall back on. Comfortable and worn in like old slippers. He managed with Blaine and the Dalton boys because he was trying to rebuild his life and he had to get along with his new school friends. Blaine in particular was a sort of awkward but steadily growing fungus that was seeping into his friendship with Kurt when he hadn't even had to try. Because he understood where he was coming from and found his shy nervous and polite attempts to make sure there would still be a place for him with them easy to get used to. But Mercedes was jarring and almost confrontational. He hadn't yet become so used to normal life back among non magical humans and not below ground in solitude with only gruff goblins, that he could quite manage this yet.

Kurt he noted was either being rather obtuse about the whole situation or he was trying his best not to draw attention to it in the hope it would go away. Brittany and Tina seemed to be used to it, like it was something they knew would happen and were willing to go with the flow. He had the thought that even though they were Kurt's friends they wouldn't side with Mercedes completely should she bring it to an outright confrontation though.

In fact a few times he had even caught Tina giving Mercedes a reproving scowl before she steered Harry or Kurt into discussion about their childhoods together.

Harry was a little worried just how badly things could get in the future. Dealing with the Blaine issue passively had worked. They had fallen into a somewhat amicable threesome themselves within Dalton. Not quite the dynamic that he used to have with Hermione and Ron, he didn't imagine anyone could ever get anywhere near that closeness. But they worked. Blaine was always so eager to get along and join in whatever they decided to do. He really sometimes reminded Harry of an over excited puppy. Harry could sort of see just how easily he may have fallen into the inseparable best friend role for Kurt if he hadn't come along. Now instead there was the three of them. All with similar tastes in musicals and Disney movies. Those little common groundings helped make it work, hangi9ng about between class and before curfew. It even gave him and Blaine something to start building a genuine friendship on. Which they were both willing to at least attempt for kurts' sake.

But this thing with Mercedes this was different. It felt like he was being judged and found lacking. Like she was determined to never like him. Even when they both agreed on the outfit Kurt tried on in one store she gave him this scathing look like he'd done something unforgivable. It was sort of making him twitchy. He hated that he was so War damaged that he couldn't even handle one jealous friend. But the more she glared at him and the more she snapped and sniped at him the more he felt his skin itch and tingle. It was like the movies all over again. Only instead of explosions and fake mangled bodies. This time it was a petty overbearing diva who didn't rest in her contempt and subtle disapproval of him being there edging in on her territory. It made him feel like Draco and Blaise before they made a truce. When Hermione dated Blaise for a few weeks and Ron was a jealous twit. Or when Ginny and Cho tried to convince him they were both the girls for him. The little flashes of his past just kept pricking and tearing at him. All day long it was like one big flashback.

By the time Kurt ushered them all back to his car to take them home Harry felt rather like he'd spent the day in whirling around in a teacup at the fairground.

GLEEHP

"Hey Harry you have a good day or did Kurt wear you out?" Burt asked as soon as the two of them walked in the door.

Kurt scoffed and Finn who seemed to be having the male version of a sleepover peeked from over the back of the sofa.

"Wow what did you guys buy?" he snorted eyeing the very, very numerous bags they were hauling inside.

"I gave Kurt my bank card and told him to have at it" Harry sighed sheepishly

"Dude" a mowhawked boy grunted waving a game controller in the air.

"Mistake" a shaggy blonde nodded crashing his controller in some form of manly high five.

"Did you have fun sweetheart?" Carole came out of the kitchen drying her hands on a towel with a fond smile.

Harry felt his face fall slightly. Carole was looking at him not Kurt. Like she already considered him one of her boys. He couldn't help what came out of his mouth. Verbal vomit was an impulse control he really needed to get a handle on. Whenever he was particularly stressed or tired it happened.

"I don't think Mercedes likes me very much and Kurt made them paint my nails at the salon." He blurted before he could even register what he'd spoken.

"Nah Mercedes had been muttering about Kurt abandoning us for weeks. That hobbit kid was bad enough but now he's got two best friends who are not her." Finn shrugged scowling at the TV screen.

Clearly Harry wasn't the only one without a filter. Kurt frowned at his step brother and then turned on Harry.

"Do you not like Mercedes?" he asked sharply.

Harry blinked.

"Did you not see the way she kept glaring holes in me? Or the way she kept pulling you away from me all day? Or I don't know how about every time you tried to tell them a story about us as kids and she'd butt in with one of you two instead. Like she was trying to prove something to me?" he asked feeling his emotional scale tip.

He had until then managed not to snap and not to react to just how badly his nerves had been taking a battering all day. But Kurt's defensiveness was like a splash of cold shocking water in his face.

"Harry-" Burt frowns looking between them both.

"It's ok dad." Kurt's eyes get all squinty.

"So you don't like my friends? Just like that?" Kurt demands

Harry can feel the tears stinging at the back of his eyes.

"I liked Tina and Brittany well enough. They seem nice" harry responds trying not to show just how much this is hurting him.

"Mercedes is great!"

"Well I wouldn't know today she was a complete bitch" he is suddenly yelling in Kurt's completely shocked face.

Then with a spin of his heel he's dropped all the shopping bags and is back out the door. Harry doesn't even know where he's going. But the blood is pounding between his ears and he feels inexplicably upset and angry. Like he could explode any second.

He doesn't even know where he is when he finally looks up. He seems to have reached a children's park. He falls onto a swing and lets out a long sigh. He can't really believe he just stormed out of the house like that. He'd done so well all day. Never reacting and keeping all that pressure inside. Not letting the flashbacks bother him trying to be normal. Will he ever be normal though? Has he ever been? No not really. Who was he kidding coming here to try and pretend to be a normal person. When all his life he's been this freakish kid who can make things happen with just an overemotional wish or thought. The abused little kid of unloving relatives. The hero of the wizarding world. The Golden boy. The dark Lord in training. The attention seeking brat. The saviour. The hero. Everybody wants a piece but nobody knows. His thoughts are whirling now like a cesspit. Going darker and darker and he can't help it. Can't stop it. The goblins had worked really hard to help him learn control. Stop his magic lashing out when he got worked up or overwrought. But it did nothing to stop his mind doing this to him. Just taught the magic it wasn't allowed to play havoc.

"Hey kiddo thought I might find you here. You always seemed to have an odd affinity for parks"

Burt is there and he's smiling warmly at him. Kurt is behind him further away at the gate with a flashlight in his hand. Behind him a few more flashlights are bouncing about in the dark. Was it really so late? How long had he been sat here wallowing.

"I'm sorry" he murmurs.

"Hey now. it's not your fault. No one is mad at you. In fact even Kurt is more worried than annoyed. He didn't mean to upset you. He's real sorry about that" Burt offers sliding onto a swing beside him looking at ease.

But there are crinkles around his eyes and his lips are turned down. The face he wore when Kurt fell of the top of the jungle gym and broke his wrist that once. The face he wore when Lila came home crying because boys had pulled her hair and called her names. The face he'd worn that one time he'd spotted the rather large angry welt on his back. Just before his face had morphed into anger and he'd gone marching for the front door to confront the Dursley's and Lila's parents had to stop him, because everyone knew that no matter what happened the Dursley's never got caught, and the accusers always regretted making waves. Now though that look was staring right at him. Unrelenting and older, more understanding and a lot more potent.

"I don't know what happened to you all this time kid. I regret not ever coming back and keeping you and Kurt apart all that time. My own grief was selfish and I never thought about it to be honest. I am truly sorry for that. Kurt wasn't as happy for years until he met his glee club friends. I thought it was losing his mother. But since you came back...I've seen the difference. He missed you, and I added that to losing his mother. I was a terrible father to my boy and a bad Uncle to you-"

"Don't say that. You did what was best at the time. Kurt is fine and so am I. You couldn't have helped even if you were there" harry cut him off because hearing that slow sad pain in his tone was making Harry want to fall into his arms and sob like a little boy.

"Ok kid. But just know I am sorry and I do care about you ok. I wanted to say that. But well your first night at the house wasn't exactly the best place to bring it up. Not in front of Carole and Finn anyway. Now how about we go back home and you and Kurt can talk properly. He's had some time to calm down and actually think now. you know my son, he reacts before he thinks and it can make him sound a little bit like a bitchy diva" Burt grinned at him with an arched brow.

Harry smiled slightly.

"Yeah I guess we should talk. Maybe we need to actually face this mess we have instead of dancing around it all and hoping it will fix itself" he mused.

"Atta boy, now come on before Kurt starts whining about what this cold is doing to his pores" Burt huffed a laugh and they both headed for the park gates where everyone else in their little search party was now gathered.

**AN:**

Soooo whatcha think? I needed me some drama but not too much. I always forsaw this fight being about Blaine. But he's a dapper little puppy and making him a Biatch seemed a bit mean. Plus I'm kinda annoyed at Mercedes right now. If you've seen Asian F spoilers then you may know why. I don't Love Rachel but I respect how hard she is willing to work for what she gets. Mercedes just comes of lazy to me. She complains about booty camp learning how to dance saying she's a stool singer and everyone can just dance around her- P'd me off. She doesn't even want to try! Then in Asian F she's all I'm fed up of Rachel always being lead- for the school musical in which you will need to dance and move about quite a LOT I suspect- Well duh cause Rachel works for it, she earns it! I'm not to fond of her half the time but I do respect that! So yeah...Mercedes ended up being my catty possessive friend for ze drama...sorry if that offends you :D


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG!** You guys! I had sooooo many reviews for the last chapter it was insane! I wrote a new chapter from all the giddy enthusiasm you gave me :D I hope you like it I'm kinda worried after you all got so excited that it's going to disappoint you now :D Please ENJOY!

**Chapter EIGHT**

Kurt grabbed him in a hug as soon as he was close enough.

"I am so sorry Harry! I really am a little bitch" he cried.

Harry blinked and met Finn's bemused shrug over his shoulder.

"Should we head back home?" Carole asked looking worriedly around the small group.

"Yeah, yes we should" Kurt let go and wiped quickly at his face.

"Could maybe Kurt and I walk home?" Harry asked as they headed for the two cars he could now see in the empty lot.

"Sure" Burt smiled and shooed them on while Carole gave them both a concerned motherly frown.

"It's really cold though" she protested as Burt led her away with a bemused looking Finn and a trailing Puck who shrugged and went for the unfamiliar truck with Sam.

"I really am sorry Harry. I'm such a bad friend" Kurt mumbled as soon as they were out of earshot. "I should have at least heard you out"

"Hey we've both got a lot of adjusting to do in this" Harry shrugged a bit nervously. "I shouldn't have just blurted it out like that either"

"It's so messed up" Kurt moaned with a pout as Harry took initiative and linked their arms to guide them into movement.

"Life is hard" Harry offered somewhat whimsically. "This was never going to be easy"

"Was Mercedes really that bad?" Kurt blurted tensing slightly.

"I-she...I'm not the best judge Kurt. She wasn't very nice to me. But with everything else going on with me...I may have overreacted I guess?" Harry whispered avoiding Kurt's gaze.

Kurt narrowed his eyes and then he snorted.

"I'm not stupid you know. I can see how much you and Blaine try to get along for me. The only difference here is Mercedes attitude. If she'd been polite to you then you'd have done the same with her... for me" Kurt shot him a soft happy look and even in the dark he could feel a blush rising up his cheeks. "I guess now I've had time to think about it and not just be excited about my friends all meeting I can see that. When you said it earlier it was kind of like a smack to the face. Because I'd been all oblivious and giddy about having you all love each other like I love you"

"Yeah I guess. It would have been nice. I do like your friends Kurt. I do want to get along with them. Even if it's only enough to be polite when we all meet up for pizza or something" Harry sighed

"She could have tried. She could have respected my feelings and at least tried" Kurt ground out eyes narrowing in that way he sometimes did when he was feeling particularly aggravated.

"I'll be having a word with my little diva" he murmured.

"Please don't fight with her for me Kurt" Harry sighed feeling tired and just worn out.

"I won't be. Besides she was like this when Blaine and I first became friends. She came out with us after nagging that I didn't hang around with her anymore and then she barely joined in at all. She's very possessive that girl" He mused.

"I can understand that Kurt. I had friends like that back home. I also watched as other friends went through this sort of drama. But I just...you know I have PTSD, sometimes this emotional strain is a bit too much for me you know?" he could hear the self justifying plea in his voice and cringed slightly.

But Kurt snuggled into his side as they walked and hummed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even think about that. I know you're struggling here. I promised I'd help you adjust to being here and look at it. My friends and my ideas have caused nothing but hassle so far"

"Oh Kurt don't blame yourself because I'm a complete weirdo"

"Don't do that Harry. Don't put yourself down like that. You're the best friend I've ever had and I care about you. No one is as important to me as you. Well except my dad of course" he added thoughtfully.

Harry chuckled and nodded.

"Uncle Burt and you are my family. I love you both" he agreed.

"We both love you too. Carole is probably already adding you to the family and Finn...well he's a big lug but he'll be cool" Kurt grinned

"Yeah...maybe we should get home now, before Uncle Burt starts to worry we've had another fight and killed each other" he muttered with a wry smile at the sluggish meandering walk they were moving at.

"Yeah" Kurt laughed a puff of warm air again his cheek and smiled.

They got home to find the boys had gone to their room to continue gaming. Carole was making hot chocolate and Burt in a recliner watching sport highlights.

"You two made up?" he asked softly eyes sliding towards them carefully.

Kurt swung their joined hands up a bit and grinned.

"Yeah dad. We made up. Well we agreed that Mercedes needs a good talking to and I over reacted" he corrected with a sheepish grin.

"Ok well. You can hash all that out as long as you're both agreed that you shouldn't blame each other" Burt grinned and then turned back to the TV in clear dismissal.

GLEE HPGLEE

The rest of the weekend went rather well. Finn spent Sunday morning gushing about Harry's pancakes. He had been up making it all before Carole could think to stop him. It was something he took pleasure in now. Sharing his skill with people he knew would appreciate the efforts he went to. He had also had some trouble sleeping. Despite patching it up with Kurt and agreeing that it was a ridiculous thing to fall out over. He couldn't help but worry. He didn't want Kurt to lose a friend over this and he didn't want to fight. He'd still been struggling with his emotional rollercoaster. Kurt had seemed so happy and relaxed after their talk. Like it was all over and a simple talk with Mercedes would solve it all. But Harry was worried. So he did what he did best. Hide it away and hope it will work itself out. Like Hagrid once said. 'What's coming will come and you just have to be ready for it when it does'. Kurt was his friend, he wouldn't let some jealous girl break that up. Not after all these years when time and a whole lot of personal drama hadn't done it. Not when his issues and insecurities hadn't done it. Not when having to relearn everything about each other and reacquainting with all of each other's quirks had felt like finding an old Weasley sweater that fit perfectly even after years of being lost in the bottom of his trunk. He needed Kurt and he felt like maybe Kurt needed him. So he wouldn't give up and he'd hope for the best. Besides they were going back to Dalton that evening and from what he understood Kurt only came home one weekend a month because of the car expenses on top of school expenses. Mercedes wouldn't need to be a major concern for very much of the time. Hopefully by the time they came to visit together again this would all be over, and Mercedes would have had time to get used to the idea.

Blaine has called Disney marathon tonight" Kurt informed him as they hunted down their clothes in the laundry.

"Sneaky, getting it in before we're even back to argue" Harry quipped.

They both knew full well that a Disney night was one of the only suggestions that wouldn't need to be discussed. Now if he'd suggested watching Project runway he may have had a fight on his hands. Because that was never happening with Harry in the room willingly, those two were downright scary sometimes. It was like they shared a fashion brain or something. They'd hiss and catcall in unison and then get all upset or hysterical. Harry would just sit there complete baffled about what was going on. Or like the time they watched cookery shows together and Harry and Kurt complained and whined about pre prepared things just magically being produced from fridges and ovens for the next stage. Blaine could never understand their passion for cooking, he was especially bemused by Kurt's since he was such a picky eater you'd never guess it of him. It just so happened that when Kurt and Harry watched the Lion king. The urge to yell 'Mufasa!" at the screen in a weird voice and then do the Timone and Pumba dance was too much temptation. Blaine was pretty shocked the first time they performed the whole dance like a pair of hyper toddlers. But it was a quirk from their childhood that he accepted of them. At least Blaine could join in when they sang and spoke every word to the Aristocrats or Beauty and the Beast.

"You guys ready to have lunch yet? You have to leave in a few hours if you want to get back before its dark" Carole warned them from the doorway into the laundry room.

"Yeah sure thanks Carole" Harry smiled

GLEEHPGLEE

Blaine was already in his room with the movies set up when they got back. He had a whole desk full of snacks and drinks. He had also somehow managed to lay out their comfy flannel pyjamas on his bed with a happy accomplished grin.

"Roommates" he grinned at their arched brows.

"Ok well then let's get changed and settled in" Harry laughed.

It was nice. Just burrowing under a huge fluffy blanket and singing along to movies with the two of them. A very pleasant way to unwind from the tension of the weekend too, he actually felt at peace and accepted. Blaine seemed to pick up on the unspoken mood too. Because apart from asking if they had a nice time he didn't bring it up. Mercedes had become some sort of taboo topic for now. Kurt didn't mention her and Harry didn't ask.

They spent a very nice evening together singing laughing and throwing popcorn at the screen and at each other. For now Harry felt like maybe everything would be alright. Like this, the three of them would always be friends no matter what. The stress and strain of the weekend just fell away and he revelled in it. His whole body felt like it was unbending for the first time since Saturday. One great big relieved catlike stretch and all that tension was melting away. It was quite hard to worry or even remember just how badly he'd been feeling. How stressed and strained he had been. It all felt like a big overreaction now that he had some distance. Like it wasn't a big deal and they could sort it out at their own leisure. Dalton really was like a gilded cage in that respect. He'd heard people calling it a cage and a prison and even an escape from the real world. Now he could understand the sentiment.

HPGLEEHP

Blaine was insanely curious. Kurt and Harry had come back from their weekend with some sort of unspoken tension just hanging around them. They were acting like it was nothing and everything was alright but it was Wednesday now and there was still this sort of silent mood just hanging between them like a mist. It was almost tangible half the time. Even a few of the Warblers had picked up on it at practise. The way Harry would sort of slide an uneasy look Kurt's way when any of the guys asked how the weekend went. When Brett clapped Harry on the shoulder and asked if the New Directions gang had given him the overprotective 'you hurt him we kill you' warning that Blaine and a few of the Warblers closest to Kurt had gotten just after he transferred, Harry had made an odd jerky sort of nod and then avoided all eye contact with Kurt for the rest of the meeting. Blaine was finding it extremely hard not to try and psychoanalyse them. He liked being able to help them both. He liked being there for them.

He saw clearly in both of them hurt little boys just needing someone to care. When it was just Kurt it had been easier. He'd take him for coffee and cajole the problem out of him and offer something akin to advice or comfort. With Harry he had sensed to deep seated issues and pain. He'd seen the anger and hurt, the loss and social awkwardness.

He'd so wanted to help him and it had made him all the more determined to be the best friend he could ever be for both him and Kurt. Because clearly the both of them needed someone and leaning on each other while helpful wasn't going to be enough. They both had hurts and were a little too battered to be proper support for the other.

It was mainly this that had helped him feel like he wouldn't just be intruding on their friendship. He would be an equal member of their relationship not just an extra person they put up with because he'd once been there for Kurt. It had helped him accept Harry a lot easier too. It made him feel slightly guilty that he'd been grateful for Harry not being confident enough to steal Kurt away. He liked Harry anyway. He couldn't deny that he was worried Harry would close him out of any friendship he had with Kurt and then Kurt being pulled in two different ways would be forced to choose and Blaine wouldn't be the obvious choice there. Despite how close they were Kurt simply lit up when HHHarry was around. Like he'd found a treasured childhood toy and he couldn't bear to be parted from it again now he had it back.

Blaine may have been there for the hard part of his current issues, but he was still new and just settling into being good friends. He had worried that wouldn't mean as much to Kurt as such a close and obviously very much loved bond with Harry. Then when they had started to get to know each other and settle into what they had now. He'd been so happy to find another person who he could relate to so easily. Before Kurt had come along he hadn't had anyone who liked to watch Disney and sing along to every song in the musicals. He hadn't had anyone to talk fashion with. Then you had Harry and now there was even more dynamic to their group. It was like three well worn puzzle pieces being slotted into place after a lot of struggle to put them elsewhere. They just fit so well it was sometimes shocking to remember they hadn't know each other all that long. Especially with any reminder of Harry's mysterious past and his secrets, and his loss. It was jarring sometimes when they went to Harry's room and saw that little memorial like shrine on his bedside table to all the people back in Britain. He had Kurt had an unspoken agreement to let Harry come to them about that though. They didn't want to pry or upset him. His eyes always looked so sadly haunted when he caught sight of those happy smiling faces. It made Blaine wonder why he had them so prominently on display. So far Harry had been rather quiet on the whole topic. Kurt had quietly told him that it was still very much a touchy subject and Harry barely ever mentioned back home.

So now with all this tension just pulsing in-between his two best friends he just didn't know what to do. He couldn't just drag Kurt of to the Lima bean and sit him down for a talk. He couldn't really do that to Harry either. Despite how comfortable they were now in having movie nights and talking to each other. There was still this slight line in their friendship that was held together by their mutual bond with Kurt. Without Kurt around they usually stuck to polite topics of discussion and schoolwork. They had yet to have a deep meaningful talk about anything without Kurt there as some sort of intermediary. Maybe now was his chance to get closer to Harry on his own. To build his own bonds with him so they could truly be a three person friendship and not just tied by Kurt? He would have to be careful though. He had an idea what their problem was and Kurt was very touchy about his old friends. If he thought Harry and Blaine were ganging up to complain about them he'd throw an absolute fit.

Harry was walking back to his dorms when Blaine slid into place beside him with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Fancy coming for coffee? Kurt is tutoring Bradley in French. He nearly failed a test and his GPA may get him kicked of the Warblers and Soccer if it doesn't improve" Blaine grinned eyes wide and hopeful.

Harry snorted and unlocked his dorm door.

"You're addicted to Coffee, I should worry for you and Kurt's unhealthy habits" he declared dropping his bag and grabbing his coat and scarf.

"Coffee is the-"

"Drink of life, yeah I know" harry snorted closing the door and jangling his keys.

"Shall we be off then? Kurt may actually murder us for going without him" he added with a laugh.

"We'll bring him a to go cup" Blaine promised solemnly.

"Addicted" Harry muttered but took off down the corridor.

He was sort of intrigued by Blaine's offer. The only things they had done so far without Kurt or any of the other Warblers actually was study for a joint English test and ponder Kurt's Christmas gift. They hadn't left campus together alone before. Harry was hopeful this meant they were becoming friends. He liked Blaine and after the weekend he appreciated just how much they had both invested in silently agreeing to be friendly for Kurt's sake.

At the coffee shop he ordered a Hot chocolate shamelessly ignoring Blaine's eye twitch.

"You're in a coffee shop" he whispered as they sat at a comfy sofa and low table in the back. Usually taken over by people who came in to read books and what not.

"Coffee is rather nasty. I only drink that when I need the energy boost" he commented.

He declined to mention that his healer had warned him of the possible issues his heart could have with too much caffeine. A particularly nasty curse during the war had affected his chest quite a lot and even though he was mostly healed he was still very careful to look after himself and that included a healthy diet.

"Hmmph" Blaine groused sipping with delight at his two many names to remember drink.

"I know this isn't exactly any of my business...but are you and Kurt ok?" Blaine blurted putting down his cup suddenly.

Harry blinked at him once and then cocked his head curiously.

"Sorry that was blunt wasn't it? Only I've been worried most of the week and other people have noticed it too." He shrugged apologetically.

"Ah, you brought me here to ambush me" Harry grinned

"Oh no not at all! I really did want to spend time with you!" Blaine went wide eyed and earnest.

"Hey calm down it was a joke. I know people have been looking to you to answer what's going on" Harry smiled a bit sadly.

"I'm just a bit worried is all. I mean you're both trying so hard to pretend everything is alright. But it's not working so well and I don't want it to blow up in our faces" Blaine smiled apologetically.

"I know, I don't, I just..." Harry shrugged helplessly

"You're both too scared to hurt each other that you're not dealing with the problem at all" Blaine whispered trying to make it sound less accusing.

"Kind of I guess. We had a sort of fight. I walked off instead of blowing up at him. I don't do confrontation very well. I ran off and Burt came after me and it was kind of a mess. But then instead of facing it like we said we would, we put it behind us with the agreement we were both wrong to blow up like that. But now nothing has been solved. Because we're back at Dalton and it's like it never happened but it's still there between us" harry sighed feeling a bit drained.

"I guess this has something to do with his McKinley friends?" Blaine asked tentatively.

Now Harry was unloading he didn't want to scare him off. He recognised that Harry really did need someone who was not Kurt to talk to about this. Because he needed to unload and understand how he was feeling before he'd be able to discuss it properly with Kurt.

"Mercedes" Harry sighed rubbing his nose and frowning.

"Ah yes. She...wasn't the most accepting of Kurt's move to Dalton" Blaine winced.

"She's rather aggressively demonstrating to me just how very little she appreciates me turning up again" Harry muttered.

"I...I don't really know what to tell you about Mercedes. She's one of Kurt's best friends. They're very close and she does care a lot about him. She definitely has a lot of issues with jealousy and being possessive of his attention. But she'll also do anything for Kurt. She cares about him more than most of the other's do" Blaine shrugged a bit helplessly.

"She didn't really accept me being Kurt's friend until they had a heart to heart and Kurt reminded her she'd always be his number one diva. That I wasn't about to steal him away and cut her out of his life" he laughed slightly.

"It was all very dramatic and tense for a while. Especially since Kurt had also left McKinley so she got to see him less"

Harry nodded thoughtfully and then sighed.

"It's just that she didn't even give me a chance. She was so busy trying to prove she knew Kurt better than me, that he was her best friend...she was scary" He huffed

"Kurt didn't notice did he?" Blaine asked in amusement.

"Not one little bit. Not until I mentioned it...sort of right in front of his family too. Carole asked me how it went and I blurted out that she didn't like me. Kurt wasn't too...pleased" he muttered sheepishly.

"Ah yes. Kurt is very protective of his Gleeks as he calls them. They all get so much crap from everyone in that school that they kind of gang together against the rest of the world like a protective huddle." Blaine sighed with a weak laugh.

"I really am glad he had them, has people who care for him that much" Harry smiled sadly.

"But Kurt was so convinced you'd all get along and it would be fabulous that he was blind to how awfully it was going. It made you feel even worse for it not being perfect right?" Blaine grinned wryly.

"You could say that yeah. He was so bloody excited and convinced we would all love each other. He was like a little kid again. Forcing me and Lila to play the music for Wicked even though she liked Chopin and I wanted to learn Disney tunes" Harry grinned ruefully. "We caved and learned the whole of Wicked just for him. Then he learned our favourites too and it worked you know. I guess I can see how he could think that would happen again. Look and us two. We've managed to get along at first for his sake and now" Harry gestured between them hopelessly.

"True" Blaine grinned.

He could see it in his mind. A tiny Harry and Kurt fighting over music and then learning to compromise. He could see why they were such good friends despite the sometimes huge differences in taste and opinions.

"I don't think that approach will work with Mercedes though. She's not into Disney, and she doesn't play music. She sings and she sometimes gets excited about fashion and other girly things. That is the difference here. You and I had things in common we shared with Kurt to tie us together. You and Mercedes don't have that. The only thing you have in common is in fact Kurt. Until you get to know each other enough Kurt will be the only reason for you to hang around each other" Blaine frowned thoughtfully.

"Oh that's going to be painful" Harry moaned.

"Yeah, it's hard. I don't think she and I would have ever managed to get along if it wasn't for Kurt. He was trying very hard to prove to her that being at Dalton didn't mean she wasn't still important to him. In the end I think her realisation that Kurt was happier and safer here than he ever was at McKinley swayed her. Now we tolerate each other and play nicely when we must" Blaine snorted. "I haven't seen a lot of her but we have managed to get along more since then. It sort of just transitioned into mutual tolerance and then a mild form of friendship after a while"

Harry sighed heavily and wondered just who he'd offended in a past life to deserve this.

"Look things with Kurt will settle down. I'm sure it's not quite as bad as you're both worried about. Mercedes will in time accept you just like she accepted me and the rest of us Dalton boys. She just needs time to accept that you're not going to steal him away and then to realise you're actually good for him. As soon as she realises that she'll leave you alone and even tolerate you" Blaine grinned impishly.

"I hope so. Kurt seems to have taken the ignore it and it will go away approach. Even after our disagreement. I sort of expected him to talk to her or something. But nothing. I guess I'm just not used to this and I was worrying about it too much" He sighed.

"Hey we all worry about this stuff. You just have to learn to work through it. Kurt cares about you, he won't like you any less because of this"

"I know. I just wanted everything to go well for him I suppose. I hate it when he's sad and I can't do anything to help"

"Me too" Blaine grinned and they shared a silent look of understanding.

"Let's get Kurt his daily dose of caffeine and see if he wants to watch sound of music eh?" Harry asked with a quiet laugh.

"Sounds perfect" Blaine agreed and they linked arms and put their heads together on the walk back to the car to share one I Pod, it was unspoken and silently acknowledged that they were now friends with each other and not just because of Kurt.

**AN:**

I hope your not too disappointed not to see a Mercedes slap down! I kind of feel as if Kurt wouldn't just confront Mercedes about this. He's a bit insecure after the whole Karofsky thing and this whole thing with having so many people care enough to fight over him is sort of new for him. He's probably not sure how to react himself. Please remember that after he and Harry lost touch Mercedes is supposedly the first person in school who was a friend and Blaine is the first person who was openly gay. That's a lot of very important people in his life. He's going to care a lot about them all. I don't want you to get the impression I hate Mercedes either because I don't. She was amazing to Kurt when his father had a heart attack and that whole episode showed just how close they were. She's not the devil. I hope this chapter showed you guys a bit of each of their motivations. Friendships like this are always messy and I'm trying to be realistsic.

I'm really glad that everybody reviewing seems to love that about this story. Because I've had so many reviews saying you can see what I'm doing as really happening. I put a lot of thought into characterising them like that and it makes me sooo happy its working. You guys are all so Amazingly encouraging and supportive. I hope you like how it's going.

Also Harry/Blaine/Kurt...I am being persuaded by the amount of people suggesting this and I am building towards that by giving Blaine and Harry a chance to bond here :D hope that makes y'all happy little Duckies x


	9. Chapter 9

**Tada! So** here's the chapter, hope it doesn't disappoint. If you wanted to know more about the pairings its in my bottom authors note cause I realise that seems to be the one people read when its up top most people just wanna jump right into the story :D ENJOY!

**CHAPTER NINE**

Kurt it turned out had not chosen to ignore it and hope it gets better. He had driven back to Lima after school and gone to see Mercedes at McKinley. He walked into the choir room, standing there in the doorway he felt a lot of nostalgia. He watched his old friends laughing and joking together and smiled faintly.

"Kurt!" Rachel squealed and he blinked in shock as he suddenly had her arms flung around his shoulders.

"Hello" he murmured watching the room over her shoulder.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Mr Schue asked noting his Dalton uniform pointedly.

"I came to give Mercedes a ride home, I was hoping she'd have time since its Friday"

"Does Burt know you're back for another weekend so soon?" Finn asked with a scrunched nose.

"I rang him and told him it was just for a few hours, I'm going back to Dalton later" Kurt rolled his eyes impatiently

Mercedes was watching him silently. Finn finally seemed to cotton on to something, perhaps it was more the fact that Puck had grabbed his elbow and given him a sharp glare. But he suddenly looked at Mercedes and then back to Kurt, then he nodded dopily and smiled.

"So Mercedes need a lift home?" Kurt asked casually.

"Yes she does" Tina spoke up with a sad smile between them.

"I suppose so" Mercedes sighed.

The walk out of the school was a little awkward but Kurt remained silent, he didn't need to start a shouting match here.

"If your here to have a go at me about last weekend please don't" Mercedes finally sighed when he beeped the car open.

"Why?" he asked curiously watching as she fiddled with the door handle

"Tina, Puck and Sam have already spoken to me. Brittany would have too if she hadn't been so obsessed with how lovely Harry was I'm sure." She huffed.

"Do you think maybe they had a reason for speaking to you?" he asked lightly opening the door and getting in.

"I don't know Kurt" she huffed and climbed in reluctantly.

Kurt drove them to the local cafe slash ice cream parlour. He didn't want to go to the Lima bean, he knew that on weekends quite a few Dalton boys went there to escape boarding school drudgery.

"I think that I could have been a bit more welcoming ok" she finally burst out after his prolonged silence.

He hadn't done it intentionally but obviously she felt he had been judging her.

"He was pretty upset" Kurt offered mildly

"I've been told, in a whole lot of detail by the guys who were there when you got home," she muttered "I honestly didn't mean to upset him Kurt"

"I suppose you just thought it was perfectly reasonable to treat him badly despite how much I've talked about him? How close you know we were, how much you know I've missed him and how happy I was to see him again?" Kurt asked lowly stirring his latte round and round.

It really wasn't as good as he could get at the Lima Bean, but he'd take it if it meant he and Mercedes could do this without his boys finding out. Not that he intended to hide it, but he wasn't exactly how badly it would go and he just knew Harry would be really upset if he found out he'd been the cause of a fight.

"I...I" Mercedes sighed long and low "I'm sorry Kurt, the guys have sort of helped me realise I wasn't exactly a good friend. That I did this before with Blaine and I should be over it by now," she added with a disgruntled but apologetic shrug "But it's really hard, I miss you Kurt, it feels like we hardly ever get to see each other anymore, and then you come back for a visit with Harry"

Kurt frowned but she just flapped a hand at him to stop him from interrupting.

"Don't you understand what that's like? He was all you talked about for a while, when we were first friends, you missed him a lot, you always talked about how much fun you guys had and how you wished you could go back and see him. Then here he is all this time later and he's all you talk about suddenly. Not even fashion, or Dalton or the Warblers! Just how excited you are that he's coming over for the weekend and you're dad is so happy and well" she sighed and stared at him sadly "He's kind of you best friend now, you don't need me anymore"

"Didn't we have this discussion about Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly

"No, because that was different Kurt, you didn't have all that history with Blaine, your dad didn't love him, he wasn't practically already a member of your family," she huffed crossing her arms "He is your best friend right?" she demanded

"Yes Mercedes, but so are you and Blaine. You can have more than one best friend you know" he groused

"Yeah but your my only best friend, and I don't get to see you much as it is, now I have to share you with another person, just how much time are we going to get alone Kurt? How many times are you going to come over and spend time with me without both of them? At least when it was Blaine you'd come home once a month alone, but now? He's always going to be there isn't he?" she asked sourly

Kurt frowned at her and sighed sadly.

"I don't know Mercedes, if he wants to come home with me then yes he will be. He's my friend and I care about him. He hasn't got anyone else Mercedes, he's got me and Blaine, my dad cares and has offered him a place if he ever needs it. So yeah, he'll hopefully be hanging around a lot. I'd love it if he did and so would my family" he sighed "Why are you so against that? He'd be your friend to if you gave him the chance"

"But it won't be the same will it? We won't have girly sleepovers and share New Directions gossip, we won't watch girly films and go over vogue together? He'll always be there because he'll be part of your family"

Kurt didn't really know what to say to that so he shrugged helplessly

"Look the guys have told me I shouldn't have acted the way I did, I realise I could have tried a bit harder to give him a chance at least" Mercedes finally mumbled "Tina had a go at me about it, she says Harry's a really nice guy and I should give him a chance, Sam says Harry was really upset after, that you guys had a fight," She flicked him a glance "So I guess I'm sorry, and I'll try ok. I didn't mean for you guys to fight or cause trouble. I care about you Kurt and I know he's important to you. So for now all I can promise is not to be a total bitch ok?" she asked

"I guess that's all I can ask of you really for now, but I would really appreciate it if you at least apologised to Harry" he asked quietly

"I-" Mercedes scowled

"You mean a lot to me too Mercedes, but you really did cause a whole lot more trouble than you can even realise. Harry had been through a lot, he has PTSD and the way you treated him nearly made him have flashbacks all day. You're lucky he didn't have an episode, because he did when we went to the movies and it wasn't nice to see. If you'd put him and me through that again I wouldn't have been so forgiving" Kurt frowned at her finally letting some of his anger and worry show through.

He had been holding it back to try and discuss this rationally, to make sure that their friendship didn't get ruined in a heat of the moment argument.

"I probably shouldn't have even told you that about him, he doesn't like people knowing, and he certainly has no reason for trusting you with things about himself, but I need you to understand just how much damage you could have done by being so selfishly jealous. I love you Mercedes, but Harry needs me, and I won't hurt him or shut him out to make you feel better. Blaine was very understanding about giving you time and space to adjust before, but I can't put Harry through having you act like that every time he comes along" he told her sadly and stood "So think about that will you, and maybe call me when you've figured it out"

He smiled at her rather sadly. She just sat there staring at her hands curled around the coffee cup and gave him a rather jerky nod.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I'll call you" she whispered regretfully.

Kurt nodded silently and knew she had a lot to think about. He was rather worried about Harry's reaction to him telling her that about him, he hoped he'd understand.

When he got back to school Blaine and Harry were sat together on his bed watching Mulan. He stopped in the doorway and watched them. They were sharing a bag of toffee popcorn and humming along to a song.

"Kurt!" he was caught and he grinned at them both

"Why are you on my bed?" he asked them both with an amused tilt of his eyebrow.

Harry laughed and Blaine snickered into his shoulder.

"We brought you a coffee and came to hang out, but you weren't here and we decided to wait" Harry explained pointing to the by now cold cup from the Lima Bean.

"Oh" he walked over and hung up his coat. "Why do I suddenly feel like I should be worried?" he joked flopping down on to the bed and nudging Harry's shoulder "Are you coming over to the dark side? Coffee" he taunted and Harry scoffed.

"No I had chocolate thanks" he sniffed and Kurt laughed.

"Then that's ok, you two do not have my permission to ever go for Coffee without me, it's sacrilege, like going shopping without me, only I won't get quite so snappy, you never want to commit that party foul" he warned mock seriously.

"Why the hell would I ever go shopping without you? I usually do mine by catalogue or over the phone with my personal shoppers" Harry scoffed.

"Duly noted" Blaine added with a snort.

"Well as long as you agree" he smirked ignoring their mocking nods of obedience.

"So where have you been?" Harry asked as the credits started to roll on the movie.

"Ah" he sighed and rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

"Why do I suddenly feel the need to run away?" Blaine asked shifting up on one elbow to stare at him anxiously.

He felt Harry roll to match his position on his other side. Only when he looked over Harry's face was wary and slightly suspicious.

"I went to see Mercedes" he offered as mildly as he could with both of them hovering over him like that staring.

"Hmm" Blaine shot a quick look at Harry and he smiled slightly at him.

Kurt suddenly felt like he was missing something but he let it slide, he was pretty happy that they were both bonding.

"So?" Harry asked when he was quiet for too long.

"Oh well...uh we talked, she's jealous and insecure. She doesn't think I'll spend any time alone with her now you're here and she knows how important you are to me so she doesn't think I'll care about her as much anymore. Urgh well it was all pretty sad and I got a bit angry even though I tried my best not to just blow up at her. I spent the whole week calming down so I wouldn't do something I'd regret. But well" Kurt gave Harry a slightly guilty smile "In the end I had to get through to her how serious all this was" he offered slightly timidly

"What did you do?" Harry sighed with an eye roll.

"I told her about your PTSD and that she'd really caused problems she couldn't understand, and that she had to apologise to you for that before I could forgive her" he rushed out wide eyed.

Harry sighed and looked at Blaine for a moment. Ok so that was getting a bit annoying now.

"What?" he scowled at them.

Blaine smiled sheepishly and then coughed.

"Well we sort of talked about this, and we agreed that Mercedes is important to you. So we'd at least let you try and fix things with her and not pick fights about it" he explained

"Yeah we're going to just sit together at parties and ignore the angry glaring, and the awkward tension, together" Harry smirked.

"You...you two are insane" Kurt sputtered

"You're friends are mean and possessive" Harry shot back defensively.

Kurt blinked at him wondering why Harry was glaring at him like he'd just told him he smelled like old cabbage.

"He's not insane Kurt, he's clinically depressed" Blaine explained softly with a supportive smile at Harry "And Harry, he wasn't meaning to question your sanity, no one here thinks you're crazy" he soothed.

Kurt could have smacked himself in the head for that mistake. He knew perfectly well that Harry had been called crazy and mentally unstable a lot after his troubles back home. His PTSD behaviour had not been well received by some people close to him. The way Harry shrunk away from most people being loud and boisterous, or the way he flinched at unexpected movements for the first few weeks could be rather off putting. He had told them both in confidence that people back home had not understood how he had changed so much from rather confident and popular to shy and tense. Not many of them had been able to grasp just how seriously he was hurt by losing so many people he loved and seeing so many traumatic things. They just sort of expected him to bounce back. Kurt had been pretty pissed when he found out. But he'd promised to always understand and be there even when Harry freaked out, or as he called it 'had an episode'.

"I'm sorry Harry it was a joke" he offered weakly

"I'm sorry I overreacted again huh?" Harry flushed and avoided their gaze for a second.

Then Blaine rolled his eyes and demanded.

"So did you and Mercedes make up?"

"Uh no, she's going to think about it and when she calms down enough to be able to apologise to Harry and realise what she did was wrong. Then we'll make up" Kurt groaned.

"You don't have to force her Kurt" Harry murmured

"I'm not forcing her, that's why I explained it all to her, she'll realise on her own once she stops being possessive and jealous" Kurt scowled.

"Ok then who wants to watch Anastasia?" Blaine chirped leaping off the bed and landing in front of the desk chair he'd propped the laptop on with a cat like grace.

"Ooh" Harry nodded inspecting his bag of popcorn mournfully "can we get more snacks?" he asked brightly

"Sure" Kurt laughed and settled down realising that the subject was dropped for now.

None of them wanted to argue about it and it just wasn't going to get solved talking in circles. Not when Mercedes wasn't there and she hadn't tried to make it right yet. The three of them were comfortable with each other and they didn't have a reason to be uncomfortable. Discussing it further would only make all of them prickly.

So he settled down and stole the tube of Pringles Blaine tossed from a bulging sack he hadn't noticed on the floor.

"I used to relate a lot to Anastasia" Harry mumbled halfway through the film.

"Huh?" Kurt cocked his head at him curiously.

"My parents were killed by a mad man who failed to kill me. I escaped with nothing but this scar on my head. I found my family years later after living with no knowledge of my heritage because my relatives never told me a thing and I was too young to remember. Then when I was older and getting to know my real family the man who killed my parents tried to kill me. Sort of eerie right?" Harry asked stuffing a hand full of MnM's into his mouth

"Way eerie" Blaine agreed grabbing the bag from Harry and scooping enough to make his cheek bulge.

"You two are disgusting" Kurt snorted and fit a whole Pringle into his mouth.

"Uh huh" they both agreed and all three of them laughed.

Everything was ok for now at least. They were friends and they were safe from the harsher realities of the world, where three guys watching Disney movies on a bed together didn't get more than a snort and an eye roll from the roommate when he slouched in. For now they had their own slice of peace and none of them were going to rock the boat just yet. Content to eat way too much junk food and be utterly ridiculous together without judgement or mockery.

"Urgh" Blaine moaned rubbing his face into his rather uncomfortable pillow.

He groped with his hand for the alarm clock on his bedside blindly. Instead he got a handful of something soft and squishy.

"Ouch" a slightly gruff but familiar voice complained.

"Shuddup" an even more familiar voice complained.

"Whut?" Blaine jerked upright and stared around in confusion.

He was groping Harry's stomach, Kurt was curled up in between them with his head pillowed on Harry's chest. Blaine was wrapped around his back with an arm slung over both of them. He blinked the fuzz from his eyes and grinned slightly. Harry had popcorn stuck to his cheek and Kurt would be furious to realise he had melted chocolate smeared over his cheek. They had fallen asleep watching the third of fourth movie of the night it seemed, all in Kurt's bed like a pile of puppies.

"Mmm" Harry groaned and snuggled further into the bed pulling Kurt and Blaine in tighter.

Blaine grinned down affectionately at the arms clinging to him and rested his head back into the crook of Kurt's neck. The alarm clock red eight am and it had not been going off because it was a weekend. He was almost back to sleep when he realised that the sound that woke him up was in fact Kurt's roommate leaving. But he shrugged it off and fell back into a nice comfortable slumber.

Harry woke next with a slow lazy stretch. He clutched at the soft warm fabric in his fist and smiled. Everything smelt so sweet and musky. It was like he'd fallen asleep in a basket of fresh laundry that Kurt had been left in charge of. He blinked a few times as he came steadily more aware and then frowned. His view was obscured by an expanse of soft white. He poked it and someone snuffled. He arched his neck back and realised the white was Kurt's t shirt and he was wrapped around him like some sort of octopus. He wondered briefly how the hell this had happened. Then he noticed the blue clad arm holding him in place and followed it back to the slice of Blaine visible over Kurt's thin form.

"Good morning" he murmured when he met a pair of bleary hazel eyes staring at him groggily.

"Z'it mornin?" Kurt asked and he stretched lithely between them jostling them all about slightly.

"Uumph" Blaine protested as a stray elbow met his stomach.

"Waddya doin in ma bed?" Kurt asked sleepily clearly still not really awake enough to process.

"Sleepin" Blaine mumbled snuggling his head back into Kurt's shoulders.

"What time is it?" harry asked quietly trying to twist his head around to see the bedside.

"Ten o'clock" Kurt mumbled.

There was a moment of stillness. Then Kurt let out a quiet yip and bolted upright throwing blankets everywhere and managing to tumble Harry off the side of the bed.

"Ouch" Harry offered sat on the floor looking like a rumpled bemused puppy.

"Oh sorry!" Kurt gasped and jumped from the bed

"S'ok, but what were we doing?" harry asked cocking his head at the bed like it would answer.

"Must have fallen asleep watching movies," Kurt shrugged casually "I do it all the time at sleepovers," he added blithely stretching "Now if you don't mind I need to go wash, I haven't slept in this late in years"

Harry blinked up at him and nodded, Blaine just watched him go bemusedly.

If they were honest with each other all three of them were expecting this situation to be a whole lot more uncomfortable than it was. Kurt was inwardly hoping Harry wouldn't freak out if he remained casual and calm about it all. Blaine was playing it cool because he didn't want either of them to freak out that he'd shared a bed with them, after all he was really only now getting close to Harry, and Kurt seemed like a very private person, he had been expecting him to be at least a little awkward about the whole thing. Harry on the other hand was wondering why both of them seemed to find it completely acceptable that he'd been using them as human teddy bears all night, and also a little bit curious about how they could all be so calm about waking up together like that. Surely it wasn't normal for three practically grown men to share a bed like little kids was it?

But all three of them kept silent and let each other's calm wash over them, none of them brought up their worries about the situation and they all went about getting ready for the day like it was a completely normal everyday thing to wake up in bed with two other men.

By the time they were all dressed and ready to face the day the whole thing had been brushed aside as nothing unusual. No one had freaked out so they all put it down to being tired and not a big deal at all.

Harry took Blaine and Kurt to the Lima Bean for coffee and his chocolate. Then he dragged them off to the nearest town for a few new movies and supplies. Being at boarding school in the muggle world was certainly different from Hogwarts and there were only so many ways to entertain yourselves over the weekend. Kurt dragged them into a few rather unnecessary stores for his own amusement. Then Blaine treated them to lunch and they ended up feeding ducks at a local park for a few hours. Telling funny stories of their childhoods and reminiscing, letting each other know a little more about each other in the process.

By the time they settled back in Kurt's room for the night nothing was said of the fact that Blaine and Harry had brought a spare set of clothes for the morning and an extra throw blanket to keep them all warm. They settled down to watch their films in the pyjamas with sandwiches and crisps like it was all perfectly normal. An unspoken agreement seemed to have arisen and they were all completely comfortable when they curled up together under the blankets to watch the second movie.

**AN:** So I know I promised some people to make the ship desicion by this chapter, hence why it's taken soooo long to update. I couldn't really make up my mind. Everyone had a point. H/B/K does seem cute together in this story and they do sort of write themselves- They make the perfect group to balance each other out! But also I know and agree that thressomes are pretty unrealistic and wouldn't usually work or happen in real life. Nearly everyone has been really enthusiastic about the idea of them all being together but yeah, some people don't like that and I was pretty worried about it myself. Because I don't write smut and even if they are together its just going to be cutey things like this chapter with a few kisses thrown in :D So I hope that won't be too off putting for most of you. But it's going to happen. I have the plan now for the drama and yeah so. It's going to be there but not like in your face. If you could read this chapter without getting annoyed you'll likely be safe. They're just going to be REAL close with a few little romantic bits thrown in once the drama has calmed down.

I am writing for myself and I just decided to go with what felt right, and for this story they do actually make a very nice threesome. So I'm giving it a go. Thank you all for being so awesome and polite about it, none of you have tried to force your views on me and tell me what to do with it, and I really appriciate that, even when you don't personally like the idea you've been very supportive and polite about letting me know :D

I also just wanted to say : Thank you MISS KITTY!- and of course all the other really awesome people who review-

You're very sweet and no I didn't take that nasty review badly because to be honest it doesn't bother me. Like Kurt said. It's very easy for people to park their butts in a chair and judge and make nasty comments. But really I'm doing this as a hobby, a bit of fun to entertain myself and I choose to share it with people who have the same hobby as I do. There are some good and some bad stories out there. I don't personally think my story is that horrifically bad that I should be ashamed to let other people see it. I've had a lot of very nice support and one person being horrible in no way makes even the slightest dent in how many other people have been completely amazing :D

That's all for now folks, longest authors note ever I know :D feel free to drop me a message and let me know what ya think my little duckies :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hello my duckies! here's a new chappie for you! It may be the last one for a while...yes sad I know, but my life has just kicked up a notch or two. I hope it doesn't slow me down, cause lets face it if I go any slower I stop :D so I finished this one off for you to keep you happy so as always **ENJOY!**

Chapter TEN

Harry bolted upright accidentally knocking the arm around his hip off, he froze for a moment hoping Kurt didn't wake up. Then when Kurt murmured softly and snuffled into the pillow he relaxed slightly, his racing heart pounding violently against his chest.

He hadn't had a nightmare or flash back in weeks, he'd been doing so well, his PTSD seemed to be getting better, he was so hopeful. Now here he was tangled up in bed with two boys he barely knew hoping neither of them woke up to witness his horror.

He wondered what Hermione was doing now, or Luna, who was blinded in an attack and left an orphan when her father's newspaper was blown up. He sighed sadly, wishing he had been brave enough to stay for them, hoping they understood selfishly and sort of knowing deep down they were probably really worried about him. When Ginny died he had turned to them for comfort, Hermione had tried to help Ron through it the best she could, she'd been grieving herself for the only female friend she'd had for a while, but she'd still been there for them. He remembered the funerals. Leaning on each other and crying rivers, braving the speeches and standing there getting people's condolences like the world had been turned on mute. He shuddered slightly and tried not to disturb the sleeping boys as he left the bed. He had to face it, he ran away because he was so damaged he couldn't cope anymore. He'd left some of the only people he had loved because he was so damaged he couldn't face the ghosts haunting him. He didn't know if he would ever be capable of it.

He ran cool water in the bathroom and splashed his face. He couldn't help the selfish little pang in his heart that was angry he'd had another nightmare. That his new happier life had been interrupted, that he couldn't just be normal for a while.

Kurt woke up a few hours later with Blaine slumped into his shoulder, a slight space where Harry should have been still between them. He blinked groggily and stared around in confusion. Then he spotted a crisp white paper folded on the desk and plucked it up, reading by the soft dawn light.

'Hey guys, woke up early gone to get some stuff done, see you in class later'

He frowned slightly but figured he'd see Harry later and check up on him and turned to shake Blaine awake.

"We have an hour till class, let's get dressed and go to breakfast" he grunted slipping from bed and wondering just when sharing a bed had gone from a weekend thing to a practically every night thing. Then he shrugged and let it go, it was just so comfortable and easy to get together in the evenings and end the day with a film or TV show snuggled up like a puppy pile. Especially after a particularly hard day of class, it was very relaxing to go for coffee and then have a mutually quiet study group. The only time they ever spent apart these days seemed to be showering and separate classes. Maybe that wasn't exactly healthy either but none of them seemed to mind. Kurt certainly wasn't going to be the one to ruin such peaceful routines for nothing.

When they walked into the cafeteria they both noticed Harry sat at the Warbler table hair damp and slightly wavy looking rosy cheeked and calm.

"Have a good morning?" Blaine asked brightly stealing his toast with an impish smile.

"One day I will stab you with my fork" Harry warned mildly before turning back to Scott his roommate who was so used to them either invading his room or Harry disappearing he hardly batted a lash anymore, even when they behaved slightly strangely and threatened bodily violence apparently.

"I just think that if you're going to barge in on me at six am for jogging clothes you could at least be quiet about it, you don't even make that much noise when you three have sleepovers" Scott was busy complaining.

"Sorry, I'll be quieter next time" Harry blushed slightly fiddling with his fork and looking anywhere but at the boys surrounding him.

"You went for a jog at six am?" Wes asked with narrowed eyes "Do you know the school bylaws about that sort of thing?" he demanded.

Harry blinked at him slowly.

"I assumed they were pretty much void as no one has said anything about us three sharing a bed yet and that is certainly not supposed to be possible with weekly bed checks for curfew" Harry stated with a raised brow.

"Hmm well we allow that because you all are technically in a dorm before curfew and accountable for emergencies" Wes sniffed reprovingly.

"Oh, right so I can't go for a run in the morning then?"

"Well yes I suppose you can as long as you sign the log book at the doors so in case of a fire we know you're not in the building" Wes frowned

"Right" Harry stared at him with a mildly baffled look for a moment before shrugging it off.

"Why were you out so early?" Kurt asked softly staring at him intently

Harry flicked him a glance and a slight lip twitch that he supposed was supposed to be a smile.

"I woke up early and thought why not? I used to run ten miles at least a week, but I've been severely lacking this past while" he added slightly wryly.

It was the truth, in a roundabout way. He just failed to mention that he was hoping upping his exercise again would tire him out so much the nightmares would go away again. Really that was more of an omission than a lie, he reasoned internally when Kurt smiled slightly and nodded in appreciation.

"I get it, you're a bit of a fitness freak, I know you were really active when we were kids, I suppose I should have thought about that. You were always on the move, sitting around watching movies is going to be a bit sluggish for you all the time" he beamed and nodded relieved that he now had an explanation for Harry's slightly off composure.

"Yeah I think I'm going to try to get in at least an hour of something exertive once a day, that's the recommended amount of physical activity for teens anyway" Harry grinned slightly and Kurt nodded.

"Sure sure, you ever want company let me know"

Harry arched a brow and asked slowly disbelief ringing every syllable.

"What happened to no physical exertion that doesn't include dancing and singing?"

"I also said if you'd recall correctly that I wouldn't mind skating with you, there's an exception to every rule"

"Huh, yeah you did. You're on, skating this afternoon after Warblers?" Harry challenged and the look on his face saying he was waiting for Kurt to come up with an excuse goaded him on.

"I do actually have my skates, I picked them up last time I was home. Meet you at the dorm entrance"

Harry laughed face brightening slightly and he nodded excitedly suddenly his whole mood seeming to lift.

"This a private party or can anyone join?" Blaine asked tentatively.

Harry shot him an amused smile.

"You're always invited Blaine" he offered blithely before high fiving Kurt.

"You're going down Hummel, I've learnt a lot of tricks since last time you pushed me on my butt" he crowed mockingly

"Ha! I can still skate circles around you anytime wobbly knees" Kurt shot back with a hair flip.

"Pfft" Harry scoffed and they both broke into giggles.

Blaine watched them both with a warm glow. He couldn't even feel left out, because the way Harry just openly told him he was welcome in anything they did meant more to him than anything else he could have said or done to make him feel involved.

That afternoon after warbler rehearsal Blaine ran to his room and rummaged around the back of his cupboard for his bashed up skates. The boys usually had a sort of street hockey game on the tarmac basketball courts when they were bored or stuck at school for holidays. Otherwise he wouldn't have the chance to even do this, he was now very grateful to David for making him buy the skates to be able to join those mock games.

He raced down to the entrance hall to see Harry and Kurt stood there skates dangling by their laces. He grinned and practically skipped over.

"We going to do this then?" he asked brightly

"Yes, I checked with the sports coach and we're allowed on the jogging tracks around the outside of the courts or the courts if they're not in use, no going on the walkways between buildings or we'll be written up so fast our wheels will spin" harry snorted with an eye roll.

"Cool come on then" Blaine grinned giddily and practically dashed out of the doors.

They ended up on the tennis court, the nets had been taken down and it was empty so they decided to stay in there so they didn't roll over anyone's toes on the jogging track. They laced up and at Harry's insistence even put on the knee pads and helmets for safety.

"Kurt is bloody vicious with his elbows if he thinks he's going to lose, trust me better to be safe than in pain" He muttered out the side of his mouth when he thought Kurt wasn't looking.

But the slight curl of his lips behind Harry's back told him otherwise, it also warned him that Harry spoke the truth, there was an odd gleam in his eyes. A competitive little sparkle Blaine had only ever seen when Kurt talked about his Diva offs with Rachel or about getting a solo. It made him shiver slightly and then they were off.

Harry swept away powerfully speeding down one side of the court with a whoop of delight as he practically flew along. Kurt was on his tail yelling about cheating and jumping the gun. Blaine just glided along slowly letting the breeze flow through his hair and past his face like a calm cool caress. He watched in amusement as Harry pumped his legs harder and harder to try and overtake Kurt's easy long gliding pace. They looked so odd together. It was a bit like Kurt was a figure skater making it look graceful and sleek and Harry was a sports player, hard and fast and full of adrenaline. He half expected Harry to pull out a hockey stick and jam it between Kurt's feet and Kurt to leap in the air in a ballerina like pirouette.

"Blaine come help me!" Harry yelled suddenly reversing so he was skating backwards.

"I'm coming" he laughed and took off speeding up and enjoying the fact that for today they were doing something that was fun and all of them enjoyed.

It wasn't often they could all say they were fully into something and not just humouring the other two. This was perfection and just one more bonding experience in their growing friendship. They weren't just Disney loving oddities anymore.

Blaine grinned as he finally pulled even and Harry grabbed his hand and yanked him forward so they locked Kurt out, he couldn't over take them both unless he lost precious seconds trying to swerve all the way around the length of them linked together.

"Cheats! Betrayed by my own best friends! Tag teaming me, of the shame!" Kurt yelled breathlessly giggles erupting even as he waved his arms about exuberantly and grabbed their joined arms to get pulled along for a few seconds.

"You're just jealous you can't corrupt him to your camp cause I got hi9m first" Harry yelled with a laugh sweeping them around a corner and waggling his brows at Blaine.

"Blaine...you'll help me won't you?" Kurt asked batting his lashes and trying to stifle his huge smile.

"Of course" Blaine grinned and Harry clutched at his heart pointing between them dramatically.

"Traitor! Scoundrel! Oh woe is me!" he wailed and let himself slow down before he made a great powerful leap and spin in midair before speeding off in the opposite direction. "I go to soothe my wounds and find new friends who are not so faint of heart" he yelled

Kurt looked at Blaine for a whole second before bursting into laughter and falling to his knees.

Blaine now saw where the need for protection came in, that had to have hurt. But all Kurt did was curl into himself clutching his stomach laughing so hard his whole body shook.

"Hey guys look what I found!" Harry was back holding out a soft foam football.

Clearly he had been watching Kurt laugh a lot longer than he'd thought.

"Are you hyperventilating?" Harry asked solicitously as Kurt let out a shuddering choked giggle.

"I'm fine" Kurt squeaked voice going up two octaves.

"Oh good cause I heard the bell going, its dinner, where do you think this ball came from?"

Blaine blinked, apparently Harry was slightly hyper, if the way he was blinking rapidly and twitching were anything to go by.

"Oh good I'm starved after all that racing about" Kurt sighed holding an expectant hand out to be helped up.

"Uh huh, no way I'm not stupid" Harry denied rolling backwards with hands up defensively.

"What?" Blaine asked hand already stretching out to help Kurt up

"This" Kurt grinned and lunged yanking Blaine off his wheels and onto the ground with him.

"Ooooow" Blaine moaned

"I told you so" Harry chirped

"No you didn't you just...you know what never mind" Blaine snorted scrabbling to his knees and then his feet.

"Let's go eat yeah?" Harry asked and took off for where they'd left their shoes.

Gleehpgleehp

Kurt rolled over in his sleep and reached out for the warmth of a familiar body. He snuffled slightly, before his eyes cracked open and he saw the empty bed. He turned the other way and saw Blaine curled up hugging a pillow and dead to the world.

This was becoming a recurring habit, ever since the day they'd skated together, which was over a week away now, harry had been disappearing on them and acting a little oddly. He sighed and wondered what he should do.

He'd given it a while, hoping that everything would settle down again and Harry would be fine. But as the days went on Harry's absences were getting longer, and his behaviour more worrisome. Just yesterday he had walked in on Harry scrubbing out their coffee mugs with a wire brush and bleach. He'd looked so frazzled it had startled Kurt. It was like the blinkers being taking off really, all week he had been putting Harry's oddities down to stress, or class work distraction. But seeing him like that had sort of opened his eyes, he was so worried. He'd let Harry shrug him off with a sweet smile and a vague response. But it was still stuck in his mind, like a broken record being played over and over, a little montage of all the little twitchy habits he'd been picking up on all week.

He knew on one level that Harry had told him he had PTSD but he was so normal and mostly happy that it was easy to shrug off. But now he was worried, he had no idea what PTSD did to you, what the symptoms and treatments were. Was Harry's case worsening, how could he help, was Harry going to be ok? Questions were crowding his brain and he needed the answers.

Blaine shuffled a bit behind him and he sighed tiredly. He also needed to figure out whether he should voice his concerns to Blaine. Because Harry was his friend too now, they all shared a bed regularly for God's sake. So Blaine had just as much right to be involved as he did right? It was all such a worrying mess. But he'd promised himself that if Harry wasn't in bed in the morning he'd do something about it. So he was going to keep that promise and figure something out.

Blaine woke up with a groan and looked at him blearily when he got off the bed.

"You ok?" he asked gruffly peering through one eye with a slight raspy cough.

"I'm fine"

"You don't look fine"

"I'm not the one who needs help" he muttered before he could stop himself.

Blaine sat up and suddenly he looked wide awake and alert, a little like an afro haired Labrador.

"Harry?" he asked softly

"You noticed huh" he asked with a sigh.

"It's sort of hard not to" Blaine shrugged biting his lip.

"What do you know about PTSD?" Kurt asked flopping back into bed beside Blaine with a sigh.

"Not much, but we could look it up, if you think it would help?" Blaine offered quietly

"I don't know what will help, but something has to" he replied picking at the quilt with a guilty frown.

"We'll figure it out together then ok" Blaine grinned slightly and petted his hand to still his fidgeting.

Harry walked in the door carrying a tray of coffee and blinked at them owlishly for a moment.

"Uh...I brought us coffee" he raised the tray slightly with a crooked sort of smile

"Thanks that's awesome, I'm going to need it, I have a pop quiz in English lit first" Blaine smiled back giving Kurt a nudge to get him moving.

Harry walked through his first few lessons mind whirling. He wasn't very aware of the world around him, hadn't been truly focused for the past week or so if he admitted it. But walking in on Blaine and Kurt this morning had sort of jolted him out of his daze slightly. Well enough to make him aware that he should have seen this one coming. Blaine and Kurt were together together now, they'd been holding hands and murmuring together in bed. Sure he often shared that bed with them. But what if in his dazed out drug induced calm he'd missed them trying to hint that he shouldn't be there anymore? What if they weren't asking him outright because they were afraid of his reaction? They certainly had kept it quiet, the two of them getting together, if he hadn't walked in on them like that he'd have missed it entirely. But then again even if they'd been kissing each other's faces off the past week he'd likely have missed it. In between the manic phases of exercise and cleaning and studying, he'd been so doped up on calming potions and stress relievers to help him sleep at night that he'd have missed a naked girl doing the cancan if he were honest. He felt the sinking feeling in his chest and knew the selfish hurt that he was being left behind. That he was going to be the spare wheel and they were going to be too polite to not include him in their usual after school activities. He felt the mad urge to scream and cry and beg them not to leave him, not to change the way they all were. But he couldn't do that, because if they were happy together he couldn't stop that. Not after watching so many other loving couples separated by death before they got the chance to truly be happy.

He felt like bashing his head against something, but then the itching urge to clean the whiteboard of all those faded black marks swept over him. He twitched in his seat and the all consuming urge got it's claws in his brain, all he could see were the sweeping black smudges where the teacher had rubbed things off and left marks on the bright white. His fingers twitched and he fought to keep his seat. He wasn't even sure what class this was, what was the teacher talking about anyway? Why wouldn't he just clean his board properly it was infuriating.

The class buzzer went and he had to force himself to leave without attacking the board with some cleaner and a sponge. He got outside and fled to the bathroom where he knocked back a calming potion and a specially designed potion by Snape that had been made with those suffering Post War stress in mind.

He felt the whoosh of calm, almost detached glaze take over and he smiled faintly amused by the cartoonish etching of a naked girl marked into the condensation on the mirror.

Blaine pulled Kurt into the library in their free period before lunch.

"They should have some psychology books in here that may help" he muttered lowly as they passed the librarians.

"I brought my laptop so we can look online too" Kurt whispered looking slightly jumpy and guilty.

"We're doing this because we care" he reiterated for what felt like the millionth time since this morning.

He didn't know who he was trying to convince though, they both felt awful about this.

"I know but what if he gets mad when he finds out we did this?" Kurt asked for what must be time ninety eight.

"I don't know Kurt, we'll try to explain and hope he forgives us"

"Ok, ok you go get the books I'll set the laptop up" He whispered and rushed off to a secluded study cubicle.

"That's not suspicious at all" Blaine snorted to himself as he checked the aisle labels for the section he needed.

When he finally found three useful looking books he slid in beside Kurt in the cubicle and checked the website he was on. It was a medical health site with PTSD in bold at the top.

"Well if this doesn't help us I don't know what will" Kurt muttered sounding slightly frazzled.

"Me either" Blaine sighed softly leaning in to read the smaller print.

Harry couldn't even build up enough emotion to be surprised when he found them like that half an hour later. Both huddled up in a single person booth together. He just sighed and moved himself out of sight to work quietly on some research for a class project that had to be done or he'd fail the whole module. He made sure the towering bookcases hid him from view and let his face fall into his books. Then he sat back up and focused on the work he needed done. His vague haze would only last so long and he needed to make sure all his work was done before he had another episode. His grades had taken quite the nose dive while he readjusted to the increase in medicinal support he needed to focus. Now he was left scrambling to pick them back up and try to fix the mess his life was becoming.

He didn't even check the cubicle again when he left halfway through lunchtime. His haze was wearing off and he needed to get back to his room before he had an episode in the corridor and started doing something insane like cleaning the windows.

Luckily Scott was rather bemused by his odd little idiosyncrasies. He thought Harry had OCD about germs and let him too it, even when he hovered under his bed and found his porn stash. Since Harry's only reaction had been to alphabetise them and stack them neatly beside his bedside cabinet and wall so they were hidden from view, Scott just let him do whatever he wanted. He even seemed quite grateful to find his uniforms freshly laundered and all his school work organised on his desk. The only time Scott had actually asked if he was ok was when he saw him taking his potions after a morning run.

**AN: **HI! So here we're starting the little relationship drama for ya, this is my way of hooking them up and ,making them realize the lurve each other :D I wanted to develop Harry a bit more now, cause his problems have been kinda sidelined while I set everything up and now we get to see it more, and of course its awesome to get them together with loads of drama and misunderstandings and emotions :D

Also to my lovely reviewers who wanted a threesome name :D hehehehehehe Blurry is a good attempt! I in no way mock you for it :D But I do submit to your challenge ^_^ I went for Pomulson- their last names or Hartle O_O; waddya think? lol have fun with it x


	11. Chapter 11

Here ya go!

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Blaine finally shut the laptop down and stared at Kurt. They had made a list of the behaviours some people exhibited with PTSD, like worsening OCD and manic phases of energy, or lethargy. They even had a few bullet pointed tips on how to cope with PTSD. They had done so much research they could probably write a pretty good essay on it by now. But really all that was recommended was seeing a Psychotherapist and talking the problems through. Learning to cope with the trauma and a course of medications that seemed to have a whole slew of side effects that may make the situation worse. They just had to plan and hope and be there for Harry they supposed.

"We've got all we're going to get for now" he sighed

"Yeah" Kurt nodded jerkily

"So...what do we do with it now we have it?" Blaine decided to pose the sticky question.

"I have...absolutely no idea" he sighed and slumped slightly.

"Well we can always think about that later, when our heads are not still buzzing eh? We should really just find Harry now, he's probably wondering where we got to, it's nearly the end of lunch"

Kurt nodded checking his watch and then starting to sort all the print outs and scribbled notes into a little plastic folder.

Harry was not having any luck on his end. Mr Jenkins had pulled him into a teacher conference before he could escape to his room. He had him in the medical bay, with the nurse and head of his dormitory.

"Mr Potter-Black I'm sure you understand our worry. You're grades have been slipping, your dorm monitors have become quite concerned with some of your habits, and...well we're just concerned you may not be taking your medication" Mr Jenkins sighed looking his concern as he watched him with wide brown eyes.

Harry fiddled with his bag strap feeling the pressure of his nerves surging, the medication wearing off.

"A few teacher's have made note that you don't seem to be able to focus in class, that your attention is fleeting at best, and you fidget a lot. We're very concerned" Nurse Kelly smiled at him warmly.

"I-I am taking my meds, they don't seem to be working though" he finally got out feeling the manic urge to go and alphabetise the medical journals stacked on the far shelf.

"Oh Harry dear why didn't you come see me if that was the case sweetheart?" she asked rifling through his file to find his medical information.

Harry doubted telling her that he'd written to his potion supplier for stronger and more frequent doses would be acceptable.

"I was trying to cope on my own. I moved here to be normal" was what he chose instead.

"Yes dear but we're still here to help when you need it. Don't be ashamed of needing a little support" she mothered at him sympathetically.

"Well then, if this is a medical concern, we'll leave you to sort it out Kelly" Mr Jenkins sighed

"Please let us know if Mr Potter needs anything outside of school, like a Doctors' appointment. We'll let the staff know and see if we can't be more lenient for the next few weeks while you try to sort this out ok?" he asked and Harry nodded mechanically.

He left the office with a muggle prescription for sleeping aids and a package of soothing herbal teas to try. Nurse Kelly had also made a note to arrange a few appointments with a psychologist. Luckily she'd be handing that over to his account managers as they would have to pay for it. So the Goblins would most likely book a magical mind healer if they decided to follow it through.

"That's really good Harry" Blaine smiled softly when he told them by rattling the bag in their faces and flopping unceremoniously onto Kurt's bed. They shared a silent communicative look over his head and Harry took that as some sort of couple speech. Hermione and Ron used to do it too.

"I suppose, I guess, yeah ok" he huffed and threw a hand over his eyes.

"Want to watch a movie?" Kurt suggested tentatively

"Nah I'm going to go sleep a while, didn't get much rest last night," he muttered standing and smiling blandly at them both "you two have fun though"

Blaine gave him a sympathetic smile but Kurt cocked his head and narrowed his eyes for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Ok sure, you go sleep" he agreed looking lost in thought.

Kurt spent the next few days watching and being politely concerned. Trying to unload Harry's stress by being some sort of minder. He brought him freshly brewed herbal tea every morning, he played soft soothing music in the background ever study session they had, and he stopped everyone raising their voices of being too boisterous around him. The only point Harry didn't find mildly annoying and overbearing, was the moment Kurt glared wrathful fire at Wes for banging his gavel 'too loudly', and that was because the Asian boy's recoil and immediate protection of his precious gavel in a desk drawer was hilarious.

No one dared now to shout, rough house or even make sudden movements anywhere near their little group table in the commons, or in the Library, or in the cafeteria. It was like walking around in some sort of bubble. If Harry hadn't caught Kurt and Blaine with their heads together murmuring and hissing at6 each other then Harry would have felt like they were a threesome in competition with the old Golden trio of Hogwarts. But every time he saw them both together like that he got this sinking feeling and he just knew the only reason Kurt was making all this effort was for the sake of their old friendship. That he'd found a new best friend in Blaine and now Harry was more of a burden than anything for him. It made him feel pathetic and stupid. He never went over to sleep with them anymore. He always made sure to leave them to their nights alone after the first movie, or even straight after studying. They never argued only watched him go with pity or understanding sympathy when he made some excuse about headaches or needing some alone time.

Kurt was actually pretty worried about Harry. He'd tried to make Blaine see that it wasn't right, that something was wrong with the way he kept disappearing on them and 'leaving them in peace' but Blaine was so obliviously optimistic. He thought Harry was healing, that giving him space and letting him manage, getting him to set up his own routines, was helping him. He didn't find it odd that Harry kept disappearing at the most convenient times. Like if they were going for a coffee at the Lima bean, or if they were on their way out for a nice movie and meal on the weekends. Date like scenarios that were only that way when there were two people involved instead of three platonic friends. But Kurt wasn't blind and he could see it all too clearly, just what Harry thought. Looking at it objectively he could even admit he'd be suspicious too. If harry had never come along and Blaine was doing all this stuff with him alone, he'd have fallen head over heels into a bigger crush for the boy than he'd had on Finn. He had the beginnings of such a crush when harry had entered the scene in fact. But his confused affection and bursting love for Harry had sort of pushed it all aside and confused him. He loved harry like a brother for years when he was an innocent kid, he'd missed him and pined for ages. So when he turned up looking almost edible and still as sweet and dorky as ever he'd felt the first hormonal tug, that would alter those feelings into something more. But there was still Blaine, kind, caring Blaine who'd helped him through that really tough time in his life. He was being pulled in two directions and his teenage hormones didn't have a clue which way to go. So he'd wrestled them back and stuffed them in a cage and settled for just loving and finding acceptance and friendship with them both. He'd been unnerved by the very physical affection that they seemed to develop but he'd decided this was his one chance to ever have that sort of thing. None of the boys in New Directions would ever spend time with him like this, there was always just this tiny thread of tension that screamed GAY. The Warblers were wonderful and warm and tolerant, he'd found a group of boys who'd drag him into group hugs and accept him with no awkwardness there. But with Harry and Blaine it felt like what everyone else had, friends who didn't care, who it never even crossed their minds for, guys who walked around half naked in front of him without wondering even for a second if he was peeking. He was not going to ruin that with hormones. But now, now Harry was pulling away, using his illness as an excuse and was obviously under some sort of belief that for Kurt and Blaine that friendship had developed into something more.

Blaine wasn't as oblivious as Kurt though he was though. He had seen the way Harry gave them sad almost jealous longing looks. He'd seen the way he shifted now, moving slightly away from their group sprawl across the bed. Like it was still acceptable for Kurt and Blaine to be a tangle of arms and legs, but for him it was somehow inappropriate now. Blaine was worried for Harry, he knew pretty clearly what the boy thought, he himself had thought it of Harry and Kurt. That their longer bonds would see them pair off and leave him a spare wheel. He was a lot more aware of it than Kurt and Harry obviously thought him to be. But Blaine was also a lot more invested and prepared to pull back than Kurt was. Blaine wanted them both to be his friends always. He too hadn't had a friendship like theirs before, he'd always had friends who were just friends. Wes and David liked were like two peas in a pod and Blaine was their extra friend. Jeff and Nick were almost Siamese and they didn't mind Blaine tagging along. But he'd never had that sort of friendship all for himself. So now with Kurt and Harry he'd gotten a taste for that, and he wasn't going to let anything spoil it. Kurt was too worried of setting Harry's disorder off to tackle it face on, hoping that silent reassurances and companionship would bring him back, show him that his fears were unfounded. But Blaine had a plan, and he hoped it worked because he was going to risk a lot of teasing by the guys if he was wrong. But also because he wanted Harry back and for everything to go back the way it had been. Harry hadn't had a manic cleaning fit for over a week, he'd been sleeping better according to Scott and he'd been working to slowly raise his grades back up. With the help of understanding teachers he'd done some make up work with a whole lot less pressure than the usual Dalton regime demanded and it was looking up. So Blaine had decided now was the time to try it, to take the chance and pull the three of them back into some semblance of what they'd been developing. He hadn't slept over with Kurt of Harry in a fortnight, he'd gone for one coffee break and they'd had two movie nights. It was falling apart and he had decided drastic times call for drastic measures.

"Excuse me, I hope you don't mind but I have something I need to sing. I know it's not how we usually do things but this is important" Blaine stood interrupting the discussion on trying new dance moves in their performance.

Wes blinked at him for a moment and then nodded with a curious glance at Thad and David.

"Ok Warbler Anderson, you have the floor" Thad nodded.

Kurt gave him a baffled and demanding look for a moment. Harry just smiled at him with polite curiosity, just like every other Warbler in the room. That smile pushed Blaine into movement and he went over to hand the backing music over to Trent. He couldn't stand that Harry had become just another Warbler friend. That he actually behaved like he was nothing more to him and Kurt now than another friend at school.

"Ok so I needed to say something to someone. I really needed to get this out, without causing an argument or getting lost in words without meaning. I know that sometimes talking it out is the only way to sort out a problem. But for me Singing has always been the way I express myself so...here I go" he rambled slightly nervously.

He caught Harry give Kurt a slightly sad smile of acceptance and he knew what he thought. Harry thought he was going to sing a love song to Kurt.

The soft slow tune began, he saw a few of the guys get together to add their vocals to the beat and smiled. He'd made a little mash up but apparently they knew what he was doing. He had after all warned Wes and David of his plan so they'd let him do this. He should have known one of them would spread it about and make sure this went well, all he'd wanted was for them not to disagree and stop him, but they were good friends, they'd seen how worried and sad he'd been about this. He smiled as he began slowly.

"Hear me, hear me...you gotta be out there, hear me, cause there are these nights yeah, when I'm hoping these dream bring me close to you...Are you Listening? Hear me!" he sang it softly and slowly with a longing and earnestness that he'd never been so desperate to put into a song before.

Then he went to the bridge and the tune changed the Warblers backing him seamlessly following the CD, which told him Wes had indeed stole the track from his computer for practise.

"Seems like just yesterday you were a part of me" he clutched at his heart and stared between harry and Kurt.

"I used to be so strong, I used to stand so tall, your arms around me tight, Everything around me felt so right, Like nothing could go wrong" he hugged himself shuffling over to harry to stare at him beseechingly

"Hear me, hear me! I need you to see, I need you to hear I'm crying out, I need you to Hear me!" he sang it with as much passion and desperation as he could put into it. Grabbing Harry's hand and then Kurt's and pulling them to his chest.

"You won't get to see the tears I cry, behind these hazel eyes, until you hear me!" he sang the ending on a sigh with a sad hopeful look between them both.

Kurt was giving him a sad sort of painful look, full of apology for not realising he was hurting too, and also acceptance for the message. But Harry, Harry was staring at him with utter bafflement, he looked like he didn't quite know what to think.

"Uh..." his eyes fluttered and he looked to Kurt like he was seeking help.

"I think what Blaine was trying to say is he misses you Harry. We were getting so close and it was brilliant, but now, since you got ill again...we miss you, both of us" Kurt shrugged helplessly.

"yeah and I didn't know how to say it with words so I thought a song would be better...maybe it wasn't though?" Blaine asked aware he was still clutching their hands to his heaving chest.

"Oh no, it was wonderful Blaine, I got the message" Kurt assured him brightly.

"I...er...I didn't still not sure I do" Harry shrugged helplessly pulling his hand back.

"We miss you. You keep pulling away and running off and making excuses not to spend time with us. Did we do something wrong? Do you not want to be friends with me anymore?" Blaine asked sadly shuffling from foot to foot and letting Kurt have his hand back too.

"No! No I still want to be friends" Harry assured them both earnestly "but I wanted to let you guys have time together, you know, so you can be a couple without me always being in the way" he shrugged with an awkward smile.

Blaine blinked at him a few times and then looked to Kurt.

"You totally missed the point of that song, totally" was all Kurt commented to that.

"Totally" Blaine agreed with a nervous laugh. "We're not dating Harry, and we want you around" he told him softly

Harry looked between them with a confused sort of frown and then shrugged.

"Ok yeah, sure if you're sure I'm not getting in the way" he mumbled and then he looked politely at the council table and asked "is the meeting over now?" reminding them that they were still in a room full of watchful Warblers.

GleeHPGlee

The council had dismissed the rather rapidly after that. Kurt had grabbed them both with a determined look and pulled them off to an empty classroom just up the hallway.

"Sit, both of you now" he growled.

Blaine sat abruptly on a desk rather intimidated by the scowling and pacing. Harry just gave Kurt a blank look before slowly hoisting himself onto the sturdy teacher's desk and giving him a polite look of attention.

"Right, songs and drama aside we do actually really need to talk. This can't go on like this and clearly me trying to fix it without actually bringing it all out in the open and making a mess of it for us to be awkward over later hasn't worked" he huffed flinging his arms about and glaring at them both to make sure they were listening.

"Harry Blaine and I are not dating. You clearly were under some mistaken impression we were and that's why you've been so standoffish and distant. Please stop it, I love you and it kills me that we're not close like we always have been. I'm worried about you, I'm trying my best to make sure your well again and I can't do that if you keep running off to give me space for a none existent relationship!" he stomped his foot and then turned his glare on Blaine.

"Blaine, I'm not really sure what to say to you, except please don't sing our problems out in front of the Warblers, or well in public ever again. It was a nice gesture, but I don't like airing my private life in public" he sighed and then flopped down onto a desk top facing them.

"Please, we were getting along so well and everything was wonderful and as perfect as it's ever going to get. Can't we get back to that?" he pleaded sadly.

Harry stared at him for a moment.

"I think I might love you" he blurted before he could stop himself.

"Eh...whut?" Kurt breathed eyes going wide.

"I was avoiding you to give you space with Blaine...but also because I was jealous and I wanted to be the one you chose" Harry explained bravely when they both goggled him.

"I er..uh well" Kurt mumbled looking a little shocked.

"It's ok, I know, I'm a freak and no one is ever going to love me like that, I'm a mess and I'm still ill. I don't expect you to love me back like that. But...I can't just go back to sleeping in your bed and cuddling and well all that all the time. It would be too hard for me. I'm sorry" he jumped off the desk and gave them both a sad smile "I really do love you both very much though. So maybe we can still be friends" he offered sadly, like he expected them to yell and tell him to never come near him again.

"I love you too" Kurt breathed and then looked slightly startled "I mean-" he threw a look at Blaine "I love the two of you, I don't want to lose either of you, please Harry, can't we work it out?"

"I don't know" Harry sighed throwing a glance at Blaine too.

Blaine felt like he'd been frozen into a block of ice. He didn't know how to react. Yes he loved them both and missed them when they weren't around. But what was he supposed to do now. Falling in love with two of your best friends wasn't supposed to happen.

"I think we all love each other very much, and we all care a lot for each other yes?" Kurt asked straightening his shoulders with a determined look.

"I was really confused for a while because I liked you both like that, but I put it aside because I wanted to be your friends. I love what we have and I didn't want to ruin it. It was working too wasn't it?" he asked now looking a little unsure.

"I don't know was it?" Blaine asked doubtfully "it's pretty obvious we were all closer to each other than any other friends usually are. None of the other guys have sleepovers like us...except for Nick and Jeff and we know those two are dating. But now one said anything to us three because they just assumed it was only friendship. Because there are three of us, if there was just two of us, they'd have thought we were dating in a second" he murmured thoughtfully.

It was like a veil had been lifted from his eyes and he was seeing it clearly for the first time.

"So...what does that mean?" Kurt asked nervously.

"I think it means...it means we need to take a step back and figure out what's going on here. Ignoring it and hoping for the best seems pretty awesome I know, but it's the easy way, not the right way" Harry smiled slightly wistfully like he was remembering something and then he threw them both a sad grim look.

"Christmas is coming up. We'll have three weeks off to think things through. To spend some times apart and figure this all out. We can get together after the holidays and talk yeah?" he suggested tentatively.

"So, we don't hang out or anything until then?" Kurt asked with a strained smile.

"We have half a week of term left, then we're all going home anyway. It's not so bad." Blaine agreed feeling like the rug had just been pulled from under his feet.

So much for his brilliant plan to make everything all wonderful again. He seemed to have made it worse. Had he just managed to completely wreck their whole friendship? That was a record of devastation even for one of his plans. He thought slightly hysterically as they all filed from the room silently.

**An:**

Ok guys so hope that was ok, this chapter killed me! It was sooo hard to write, hope you all weren't too disapointed. Promise we're not getting too much drama, in fact another chapter or two and its all rainbows an sunshine I think..haven't written it yet so don't hold me to it. But for those who I gave the impression I'm an angst monster to, hope this reassures you its not the case :D This isn't actually the way I saw it going either if your shocked, it suprised me but I think I'm happy with it and you've been waiting long enough :)

Oh and also sorry about the PTSD thing, I did look it up but apparently therapy and talking about it are pretty much the recommended treatments in most cases. So Kurt and Blaine really couldn't do a lot to help but be there. We may see some of Harry going to therapy in the holidays though :D


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys sorry it tookn so long but I'm updating see wooo! lol just wrote this up real quick in my very minor spare time because I felt so guilty :D Enjoy!

CHAPTER TWELVE

Blaine had spent the last few days of term working furiously on all his assignments and Warbler song choices to ignore the huge gaping hole where his two friends had once been. He had seen Kurt most often, they'd pass in corridors and smile like vague acquaintances and talk when it was necessary. All this did was prove to Blaine how very reliant and involved in his new friendship he had become in such a short time. Harry on the other hand was barely ever present, it was like he could turn into smoke or something. Neither he nor Kurt had seen him since he walked from the room that day. When asked the other Warblers said he'd been in the classes they had with him but only Wes had something useful to add.

"He gave me a note from the Dean saying he has mandatory therapy sessions and he'll be missing quote a lot of school for counselling to try and sort through his PTSD problems, apparently they've opted for a very intense version so he can hopefully get it back on track by January term. He's signed in to a medical facility all over the holidays too, he told me he's going to be there until term starts back." Wes and David had looked rather worried and sympathetic.

Kurt had managed a relieved sort of smile and a nod, but Blaine had been shocked. He hadn't realised Harry's issues were so bad that he needed hospitalisation, he felt that as his close friends now was the time he and Kurt should be there for him the most. But Kurt had warned him against interfering, something about Harry not liking people's pity or nosing into what he deemed private affairs. Since Kurt knew him best Blaine had followed his lead rather reluctantly. So now here he was days into the festive holidays feeling rather remorseful and not at all like helping his family decorate the tree.

Kurt on the other hand was full on busy, rushing around trying to prepare their family Christmas like it deserved to be done. Carole was doing her best to help him, but Kurt had very clear ideas about the traditions he needed to uphold and he wanted to get most of it done. He refused to believe that he was baking batch after batch of cinnamon buns and ginger bread just because the thought of Harry spending another Christmas alone made his stomach writhe. He had fully intended to drag the other boy by his ear to their home for the occasion before all the drama happened. His father had even looked surprised when his car pulled up minus one green eyed guest. But no one said anything after one look at his face. He was glad of that, he knew his father was worried about Harry too.

He paused in his baking to cock his head at the phone ringing. His father got up to answer and he listened cautiously when he heard the light happy tone he used.

"Are you ok buddy, we were worried when you didn't come home for Christmas, you know you'd be welcome right?"

Kurt's stomach swooped and dropped. He swallowed hard and walked slowly out into the hall watching his father avidly. His eyes flicked up to meet his as he listened and he smiled a little sadly.

"Yeah kid, you need to concentrate on getting well again, we'll be happy to have you whenever you need to come home, but until then you work on being well and happy ok"

Kurt smiled slightly as he watched his father's face light up with warmth, it was good to know he had a family who would welcome one of the most important people in his life regardless of circumstance.

"Kid you need a getaway driver you just let me know, I'll even bring the rope ladder so we can case the joint" his father laughed gruffly.

"Ok well you go eat now then, be safe ok"

He dropped the phone back into the cradle with a long sigh.

"Harry is safe, back in Britain at the medical facility he was in before he came here. They know him best and all he's been through. He says he'll be back by New Year, wanted to know if we'd be ok with him coming for a visit as Dalton is closed, even to borders"

Kurt sighed in relief and sagged against the wall.

"So he's coming for New year then?" he asked quietly.

"Looks like it, they've changed his medication and he's already feeling more in control, doing meditation and stuff like that, says he feels calmer and more focused again. He asked to tell you that he packed our gifts in your suitcase when you weren't looking" His father looked highly amused by this.

"I knew that got heavier" Kurt grunted with an eye roll.

"Kid is damn sneaky when he wants to be" his dad laughed rubbing his head.

"He's going to be ok though right dad?"

"Sure he will, kids strong Kurt, he's a fighter that one" his dad gave him a look of understanding and squeezed his shoulder firmly "You just got to be there to support him when he goes off balance is all"

"We will be" he vowed seriously and turned to get back to baking.

Harry hung up from talking with Burt and went back into the catacombs of Gringotts. The goblin healers had sorted his potion dosages in a jiffy and began exercises with occlumency to help him stay in focus. He already felt better, and the goblin responsible for his case file was pleased to note that most of his issues had come from a lack of one ingredient in the vials he'd been taking. A simple readjustment and he was right on track again. If he'd had access to a medical professional of the magical kind in America he'd have never gotten as bad as he did. Now they were going to watch his levels for the next two weeks and release him back into the wild like an injured animal. He supposed if he started to slip again, he should just come straight back by emergency portkey and get himself checked over immediately before it got so bad again. His remaining aversion to the hospital wing at Hogwarts really shouldn't stop him from seeking help that could easily stop something spectacularly bad happening.

He was glad to have a chance to explore Britain again now anyway. Under strong glamour he had already gone out into Diagon Alley twice.

At first he'd been horrified to find they'd erected a water feature of a lightning bolt inscribed with all the names of the dead. But then he'd just been grateful it wasn't a statue of himself and he'd gone closer to inspect it. There in the water bowl at the bottom were hundreds of sparkling magical fish, apparently one to represent everyone lost in battle. People regularly went by and dropped fish feed into a magical box built into the rim, the box was charmed to scatter just enough feed to keep the fish alive without over feeding them, but everyone could still donate some food. It was a sweet gesture, something that didn't include trying to get money off people for any cause, but still offered a way to remember those lost. He'd not been very pleased to see the bolt, but the concept behind it was very nice. He couldn't fault people for wanting something to remind them of the horrors they had suffered. He'd expected it in some form. He wasn't feeling up to trying Hogwarts to see quite what they'd done on that battle ground yet. But he was glad to see the paper held stories of the restoration projects going on now, no more Potter chasing. Just seamless stories about all the charities and foundations setting up to help victims and rebuild what had been lost. This was a world trying to pick itself up on unsteady legs after a momentous fall. He wistfully wondered if he were to reappear could he just go back into the masses of fellow magicians and live peacefully. But he very much doubted it. One glance in a shop selling Harry Potter memorabilia told him that. He had no idea why anyone wanted books and pens with a lightning bolt and Potter splashed across them, but it seemed to be a popular line in the store. He almost laughed when he realised that twenty percent of all money gained with his name on it went straight into a fund he'd set up to help Werewolves and War orphans. Clearly nothing much had changed in this world, but it was moving slowly onwards. He felt a little wistful for the eleven year olds who would soon be coming through and finding a wondrous world just as he had upon entry. How long would it take until this War was just another droning lecture Binn's taught uninterested kids. He doubted very much that little ten years olds right now had much understanding of what had gone on. Would they be the generation who thought of this war only as something that happened ages ago? Grindelwald's War hadn't meant much to them. Would he be Dumbledore in the future? He shook his head from such silly thoughts and turned back to his comfortable quarters.

By the week of Christmas he was getting itchy feet. In just two days it would the Christmas day and he had a churning horrible feeling in his chest that something was missing. His healer had started him on Yoga as a form of meditation and relaxation. He'd been so twitchy and moody they'd begun to worry that the potions dosages were wrong again. But it wasn't the potions, it was the fact that he missed being a normal kid, just Harry, he missed America and the simplicity of life there. Being surrounded by a War scarred place with so many horrible memories for him was hard, it was just another thing that made him realise how happy he'd managed to be with Kurt and Blaine at Dalton. He missed them both like an angry ache in his chest.

Kurt was baking the Christmas day roast when the door went. He blinked and popped his head around the kitchen doorway in time to see Carloe swing the door open.

"We wish you a merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas"

Carole cut both boys off with a warm laugh ushering them into the house and telling them to leave their winter layers on the stand.

"Kurt honey" she called and Kurt felt like his entire body was on coasters as he came out into the hallway staring at them.

Blaine was unwinding his scarf from around his neck, a few white flakes of snow contrasted against his unruly curls. Harry was taking off his thick heavy winter boots which were soaked with snow and ice.

"You're here?" he breathed and both boys looked up and smiled at him nervously.

"Harry turned up at my house an hour ago and asked if I'd come see you with him" Blaine murmured dropping his coat and scarf onto the stand with an uneasy glance between them both.

"I sort of wanted my first Christmas without my relatives in charge of me, and outside of Boarding school to be with the people I really cared about" Harry shuffled a bit and twitched at his gloves.

"You came back from Britain to spend Christmas with us?" Kurt asked softly slowly moving forwards.

"I couldn't stand being so far away again" he murmured sheepishly

"What about your treatments?" Blaine asked, it seemed he was just as eager and confused by Harry's reappearance as Kurt.

He was relieved they hadn't discussed all this before getting there for a second. He hated to think of them talking it all through before double teaming him with their decision.

"It's fine, they got me back on track pretty easily, I was just stressed and worried and over worked or something, they told me I needed to sort out whatever personal problems I was having as it was detrimental to my recovery to have it weighing on me all the time" he muttered and looked between them biting his lip.

"So, you've decided something then?" Kurt asked softly.

"Could we sit down?" Harry asked abruptly tugging on his shirt collar.

"Oh sure, of course, let's go to my room" Kurt blushed realised they were still stood like some sort of Mexican standoff in his hallway.

The climb to his room had never seemed so far as his heart tried to pound out of his chest and his palms got all sweaty.

"I love you both. You've made my life so much better lately. Being away from you and back home where I was so sad all the time, it made me realise how happy and just free I've been here with you two" Harry blurted as soon as the door closed behind them.

Blaine paused in an odd squat as he went to sit on the bed and then he straightened back up and looked between them both.

"I love you both two, being without you this past while, it's been harder than anything. I missed you so so much, it hurt seeing you and not being able to just go grab a coffee or watch a movie and talk about random things. It was so hard" his voice croaked slightly as he finished and they saw his eyes were slightly glassy.

"I've missed you both so much" Kurt sobbed and then flung himself into Harry's chest letting him hug him close and then he felt the line of Blaine slot in behind them like the perfect fit. Three parts of a puzzle sliding into position. Kurt loved it and in that moment he understood just how cold and lonely he had been without them there. All his energy and focus on preparation had not stopped him longing for this, this warmth and comfort and just support and safety.

"I love you" Harry breathed and Kurt felt a soft kiss press to his forehead before the two bodies around him closed in tighter and a soft kiss was shared over his head.

"How come I only get a kiss to the head huh?" he joked feebly as they parted again.

He didn't even have time to squeak before dual arms had lifted him up and thrown him down on the bed. Then Blaine's lips were on his left cheek and Harry's warm chapped lips were on his.

"Wouldn't want you to feel left out sweet heart" he murmured drawing back to be replaced by Blaine.

"No we wouldn't want that" Blaine murmured and his slightly softer lips were there.

Kurt couldn't tell you what happened after that. His whole mind went serene and blank. He only knew that half an hour later Carole was calling them and they had to unable their legs and stagger of the bed from a puppy pile that was so familiar by now it was like they'd been doing it for years. He felt like a puppy too as he followed the two guys who had just cuddled with him and made him feel like the centre of their universe. He couldn't help but think he was the luckiest guy on the planet right then. Especially when Harry slipped his hand into his and then grabbed Blaine's and all three of them faced his dad in the sitting room with happy smiles and helpless giggles. Burt was tangled in Christmas lights and tinsel and had obviously been trying to decorate the tree unsuccessfully.

"Do you need some help Uncle Burt?" Harry giggled slightly

"Kid I'm feeling a bit like a trapped fish here" his dad laughed wavering on his feet as a stray bauble nearly toppled him over.

"Were you planning on doubling as the Christmas tree this year?" Harry asked politely pulling a piece of tinsel from behind his ear.

"No but we have a tradition, you know, decorate the tree Christmas night and put the Angel on top at midnight" Burt huffed "Only my kid seems to have been a bit preoccupied" he added archly

Kurt flushed slightly but didn't let go of Blaine's hand which had somehow replaced Harry's when he moved over to help.

"You don't mind do you Uncle Burt?" Harry asked softly unwinding a string of uncooperative lights from his leg.

"Kid as long as you three are happy, I'm delirious" he laughed gruffly

"You're sure dad?" Kurt asked

"Kurt, you're happiness it means the world to me. I knew when you were eight years old you loved Harry and he'd always be a part of this family. When you met Blaine here, I was worried for a while, scared you were trying to replace him and your memories with someone you could be just as close too. But when I see you all happy and laughing together, playing your music and doing your school work. When i get calls from you and half the time you don't answer right away when I pick up because one of these two have startled a tickle war and all I can hear is you lot giggling down the phone. That, that right there is someone that makes me happier than I have been in years kid. I watched you suffer and work so hard, so very hard to try and put up this mask that everything was fine for so long, I watched as you battled against all those bigots and bullies helpless to make it better for you. Now, now I get to listen to you laughing and singing and squabbling like the Diva we all know and love, the happiest I've seen you in years. I'm not going to do anything that would spoil that for you"

Kurt bit his lip and felt a tear fall, he smiled all wobbly and shaky and breathed out in relief. He didn't realise quite how much his father had noticed, or how much he had changed. But if there was someone who would know it was his dad.

"Thank you so much dad" he sobbed and for the second time in an hour he threw himself across the room and into his chest for a hug.

"You treat each other right and work this all out between you and I'll be happy and supportive. Just as long as you all agree it's something you want and its working ok" He sighed and dropped a kiss, eerily exactly where Harry had earlier.

"I love you boys, all of you" he added pointedly to Harry and Blaine opening his arms to accept them both into the huddle.

"Love you too" Harry beamed throwing himself into the group eagerly.

Blaine looked slightly less sure but he came over and joined the cuddle anyway.

"Now how about someone help me actually get this tree dressed huh?"

They all laughed and agreed splitting up to tackle the giant eight foot monster fir with determination.

At midnight Harry was there on his right and Blaine on his left watching as they delegated Finn as tallest in the family to hoisting the plastic and feathered Angel onto the top of their perfectly haphazard bright and colourful tree. Life is kind of perfect right now they all thought squeezing each other's hands and smiling brightly.

**AN:** Yeah I know, it took aaaaages to get an update and you're all coming at me with pitchforks! heh, hope you liked let me know whatcha think, I'm trying to wrap up the issues and keep it all flowing, and my energy for these fics is being slowly drained cause I'm so busy. But I refuse to leave them incomplete because I hate when that happens to fics I follow and I like you all too much to leave you hanging :D Any suggestions or plot lines you think need to happen drop us a hint :D I'm kinda running low atm as tesco say any little helps x


	13. Chapter 13

**Hia!** Sooo here we go, a new chapter are you just amazed :D so am I, I've written six different stories in between updates because I was so blocked on this one. They all got delted too because they were horrible. Hope this isn't too terrible though x

**Chapter Thirteen**

Kurt woke up the next morning still feeling slightly disbelieving. Harry's soft even breathing from the floor where he insisted on sleeping despite Kurt's argument that he was the guest made him grin. Then he spotted Blaine curled up like a cat on his arm chair made him giggle slightly. They were both so adorable all sleep rumpled and soft like that. Harry was curled up into a tiny ball under a swamp of blankets his head barely visible over the duvet he'd snagged from Finn who'd looked a little wary of all three of them in a room together. But the door was wide open and with Blaine perched on the chair under a mountain of fleeces and throws Kurt had supplied off his well dressed bed there wasn't much chance they'd be doing anything sneaky.

"Good morning sunshine" Harry moaned emerging from his covers with a kitten yawn and a lazy stretch.

"Good morning Harry" Kurt laughed as he rumpled his already messy hair and looked around blearily.

"Did someone say breakfast?" Finn grumbled stumbling past the doorway in his boxers and a t shirt.

"I said it's boxing day" his mother responded from down the hallway

"Oh does that mean we have to go to Grandma's?" Finn mumbled

"Yes, we're going soon"

"You're going out?" Harry asked more alert.

"Nah, we don't go, it's Finn's father's parents. I promised to meet up with the girls for the sales" Kurt grinned.

"Urgh" Harry moaned flopping backwards into his nest.

"Oh come on Harry it will be fun!"

"How do you possibly want more things after Christmas?" he demanded grouchily

"It's a sale" Kurt supplied happily bouncing from bed to go get ready.

"Will...er..you know...will Mercedes be there?" Blaine asked him softly before he could get to the bathroom.

He turned to see Blaine all sleep rumpled but perky looking at Harry in concern.

"Ah...well maybe" Kurt bit his lip and paused.

"It's ok, I mean I've got you two yeah?" Harry offered with a soft smile.

The girls were already there by the time they'd circled the car park three times like hungry vultures looking for a carcass. Finally pouncing and wriggling their way into a space that had been left by a much smaller car and needed the wing mirrors shoved back against the car to avoid damage, they were all slightly irritable and fed up as they got out, having to squeeze sideways from the car and then crab walk around it to get out.

"Kurt!" Rachel yelled waving exuberantly from where her and the others were bundled up already in a huge queue.

"Girls!" Kurt squealed running up to them and getting hugs and kisses all round.

A few people in the line gave them dark evil eyes, but as Blaine and Harry just stood beside the other's mingling but not trying to actually join the line they didn't say anything.

"I can't believe it's so busy, I mean sure I knew it would be" Rachel chattered on happily clearly the early morning freeze doing nothing to dampen her motor mouth.

"Harry" Brittany waved at him finally seemingly done with asking Blaine whether or not he was a dolphin, a hobbit or a Christmas elf.

"Brittany" he smiled slightly warily eyeing Mercedes who was now gushing with Kurt over a pair of shoes in the window on mark down.

"You came back, Santana said maybe you wouldn't because Mercedes was an evil witch and was so mean to you" Brittany informed him happily, for some reason deciding to stroke his hair.

"Uh right, well I'm still friends with Kurt" Harry offered with a grimace at Blaine who was doing his best not to laugh.

"They're opening the doors!" someone up ahead yelled.

There was a surge and a lot of fluorescent yellow jacketed people came marching up and down the line trying to restore order as the mall finally opened its doors.

"I'm going to see if they're selling coffee somewhere ok" Harry offered quickly before Kurt could disappear.

"Ok!" he yelled waving as the tide of humanity busily swept him off into the building.

"I'll come with you" Blaine muttered staring at the rather rabid women pushing and shoving each other to get inside first.

"Good idea" a shy voice added and Harry yelped jumping and spinning in place, only to find Tina stood behind him bundled up and looking rather apprehensive.

He clutched at his chest and gasped in a breath.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked worriedly flashing a slightly flat smile at Tina.

"I'm fine, I don't have panic attacks when people shock me anymore" harry grinned finally calming his heart and sending a mental thanks to the goblins for their magic and medical awesomeness.

"I got dragged along as a fellow Gleek with no option in the matter, apparently it's a bonding experience for all girls and if I missed it I'd never quite be part of the group again" Tina offered with a nervous giggle, obviously slightly worried about their reactions to her.

"Coffee then" Harry laughed propping his arm around her shoulders with a waggled eyebrow.

Tina grinned up at him and nodded. She was one of the only girls in the entire group who'd made any effort to try and mend the damage that Mercedes issues and made. She was also one of the only one of Kurt's McKinley friends he'd spent any time with without feeling awkward and unwanted.

Two hours later they were trying rather unsuccessfully to find Kurt in a huge department store outlet. He'd text them he was in the accessory area, but well the seething mass of people were rather good camouflage.

"Harry over here!"

Kurt was weighed down by an incredible amount of things and Harry didn't know whether to laugh or worry about his spine.

"Does Uncle Burt know how much money you spend?" he asked wryly pulling a load from his arms.

"I save for months for this Potter, he doesn't need to know" Kurt smirked dumping a whole pile of tops into Blaine's surprised arms.

"This is insane" his muffled voice came from behind a wool jumper.

"Never mind that now come on, I heard they have a sale on shoes!"

Harry watched Kurt skip away and shared a commiserating look with Blaine.

Harry put his foot down at lunch time and demanded they stop before his feet fell off. Mercedes for once actually seemed inclined to agree with him, she led the way to the food courts and even asked what sort of food they wanted.

"Maybe sales soothe the savage beast?" Blaine whispered in his ear making his muffle a snicker and try to look innocent when Kurt gave them a beady eyed stare.

"Are you two quite done flirting?" he snapped dropping down into a steel chair with a groan as he arched his back in relief.

"Uh" Harry paused unsure how he was supposed to respond to that.

"Nope, I like making him blush, he goes this cute pink that just-" Blaine chirped getting cut off by a hand across the mouth.

Kurt coughed awkwardly and looked to the side where the girls were squealing over their purchases and trying to figure out what server they were going to for their lunch.

"Don't worry honey you're pink is cute and gorgeous" Blaine added when Harry finally dropped his hand.

Harry blinked, Kurt gaped and the girls all froze and turned slowly to stare at them like some sort of side show.

"Uh oh" Harry breathed.

"Oh shut up Blaine you big charmer, you're still buying your own food" Kurt laughed nervously and jumped to his feet making a swift bee line for the Deli stand.

"I fancy pizza myself" Harry grinned nervously making a quick escape from the increasingly awkward moment.

"Me too!" Blaine squeaked finally seeming to realise his mistake as he hot footed it after Harry like a puppy trailing its mother.

"You are such an idiot! They don't know about us yet!" Kurt hissed rather like an angry goose as soon as they joined the line for Pizza hut express.

"I'm sorry" Blaine ducked his head shyly "I'm just so happy and excited, I guess I forgot" He mumbled peering up with those molten golden honeyed eyes that made you melt with just one glance.

"I'm sorry too, it's just well my father may have been fine with this idea, but who knows how everyone else will react to our little bombshell," Kurt sighed and gave a guilty glance over his shoulder back to their table. "Mercedes has been pretty well behaved today, she hasn't tried once to make Harry feel pushed aside or unwanted. I think she's really trying. But how can I drop this on her when she's only just starting to accept him?" He asked nervously.

"So you don't want to admit your dating me?" Harry asked his heart dropping to his knees.

"Of course I do! I feel like the luckiest guy alive right now!" Kurt burst out looking simultaneously offended and adoring.

"But let's face it most people have trouble with a gay couple, what are they going to say to a gay threesome" he whispered the last word barely in a breath.

"I get it, it's complicated, we have plenty of time to figure it out though. No one at Dalton will even care" Blaine offered softly gently grabbing both their hands in a brief squeeze.

"This is new, to all of us, can't we just keep it to ourselves for a while, enjoy it just being us, before people start to condemn and judge us for it?" Kurt pleaded softly giving them both a hopeful smile.

"Of course" Harry nodded and he threw them both one last big smile before he moved forward to order.

When they parted at the end of a very long exhausting day for separate cars Harry was surprised by getting a hug from all the girls. Even Mercedes included him in the squealing, gushing hugs and promises to meet up again soon. When she released him from the quick bear hug she smiled tentatively at him and he offered her a nod of understanding. She had learned to accept him as part of Kurt's life now, but she didn't wish to make things awkward by actually bringing it up. Seeing as Ron's MO for apologising was usually a semi uncomfortable remark about something strange and a strained smile, he was quite ready to accept her form of apology and forget all about it. Kurt's beaming smile of course had a little something to do with it, anything that made Kurt smile that big was worth it.

"I think my feet have died" Blaine moaned flopping into the back seat.

"Poor baby" Harry teased crashing on top of him and sprawling out, fully ignoring his grunt of pain.

"You two are worse than toddlers" Kurt glared mockingly at them in the rear view but smiled slightly when Blaine whined and poked Harry in the ribs.

"You're heavy" he complained as Kurt revved the engine.

"Seat belts!" Kurt interrupted sharply as they both lolled in the back.

"Yes mum!" Harry chirped using his elbows to lever himself up.

Blaine's grunt and huff of pain made him smirk.

"You are so dead...when I can move" he added closing his eyes wearily.

"Oh my sweet little honey bear, does Blainey have a booboo?" Harry mocked sweetly

"Urgh, never do that again" Blaine complained peeling one eye open and slowly lifting himself into sitting position and grabbing a belt to stop Kurt's incessant glowering.

"Ok" Harry chirped rifling in one of his very few bags for goodies.

"I feel like the adult in this relationship, how is that?" Kurt muttered with an eye roll.

"I don't know honey, maybe because I regressed to childhood after the seventieth shop you dragged me to?" Harry asked mock politely.

"I think it was around shop five actually, that's when you started making me try on weird ties, hats and glasses" Blaine mumbled.

"I had to entertain myself somehow and you looked adorable" Harry grinned unrepentantly

"Hmm" Blaine fluttered his lashes and smiled coyly "Are you trying to say something?" he purred with a sly smile.

"That I find my boyfriend cute?" Harry asked with a cheeky grin

"Ok so not getting it on in the back of my car...not until I can join you" Kurt warned sternly, stopping at lights and whipping about to glare at them effectively.

"Ok darling" they chirped in eerie unison.

"Hmph" Kurt snorted and turned back for the green light.

"So did you buy everything you could ever possibly need or what?" Harry asked calmly to ignore Blaine making silent kissy faces at him behind Kurt's headrest.

Going back to Dalton was a day of nerves and suspicion. Harry kept expecting one of the Warblers to just look at them and yell about them being in a relationship for all to hear. But apparently they behaved so much like lovers anyway previously there was no detectable change to spot. Because the first week back no one even gave them a second glance. Not even when Blaine wiped chocolate off Harry's mouth with a finger and stuck it in his own mouth, or when they linked fingers together sat in a row on the sofa at Warbler rehearsal. Nobody objected to them sharing a bed in the dorms, obviously under the impression they were having another movie night, and Kurt's almost violent reaction to anyone interrupting made sure they were not interrupted any time the door was closed and the laptop could be heard. In fact their downright domestication seemed to fly right over their classmates heads, either that or they were seriously weird friends who should have just snogged months ago and made everyone happy.

It wasn't until Kurt bussed a kiss to Harry's cheek as he left for his weekly therapy, which the school was still insisting he have despite his recovery thanks to the goblins. Blaine came up and squeezed his shoulder on the other side and kissed the corner of his mouth far more comfortable with public displays than Kurt, who was still wary about homophobes to be so openly affectionate. Then Jeff and Nick who had been walking past hands clasped talking to each other sweetly made a very unmanly squeal and beamed at all three of them with bug eyes.

"You're together!" Jeff giggled bouncing in place beside an equally amused looking Nick.

"I knew it" he smirked pulling Jeff to a standstill as he jiggled on his arm.

"That's so sweet! I was so worried one of you would get heartbroken" Jeff sighed dreamily

"Congrats guys, really" Nick nodded and then tugged Jeff away with a smile.

"That was oddly anticlimactic for our big gay coming out" Harry snorted turning back to Blaine intent on now getting a real goodbye since they didn't have to try and hide anymore.

"It was only Nick and Jeff" Kurt protested

"The whole school will know by dinner time" Blaine grinned swooping in to plant a firm kiss on Harry's upturned lips.

"Oh but-" Kurt wrung his hands looking about nervously.

"Hey relax you have us don't you? You trust us to protect you should anyone take offence?" Harry murmured to him sweetly sidling up and breathing a soft puff onto his ear.

"Hmm" Kurt squeaked and Harry grinned in triumph as he felt Kurt melting.

His ears seemed to be oddly sensitive and it was something Harry and Blaine used to their full advantage and they caged him in between their bodies and grinned at him.

"Whatever would I do without my big strong men?" Kurt laughed softly finally rewarding Harry with a thorough kiss.

"No idea, don't want to find out" Harry responded slowly backing away with one final peck to Blaine's lips before he turned and raced off for the car waiting to take him to therapy in the city.

He looked back to see Blaine and Kurt kissing up against the pillar outside the main entrance and laughed softly. He never thought he'd see the day when Kurt would allow such a huge display of public affection.

Harry got back from therapy carrying two new DVDs and a tub of ice cream, he'd convinced his driver to let him stop to get. Paul didn't seem all that bothered either way, the school had hired him to chauffer around a lot of pampered Private school kids whenever they had off campus business, Harry was one of the politest and not over privileged he'd met so far. They left the small screen divider down and played music the whole hour long drive to and from the city. Harry even bought him a magazine to read while he was in the therapists so he wouldn't be bored. That was a lot more than most of the other kids would do for their driver.

"Honey I'm home!" Harry called out playfully as he ran into Blaine's room bag of goodies held high.

"Good to know Harry" Wes laughed rolling off the bed and grinning at him.

"Ooh you got ice cream!" Jeff chimed happily like an over eager blonde puppy.

"Sorry, we got ambushed after our little display earlier" Kurt flushed slightly walking up and pecking a welcoming kiss to his cheek as his bag was tugged away by eager Warblers.

"Aww lookit the cute little lovers" Nick cooed making a heart with his hands and blowing a kiss through it.

"Shut up Nick, you and Jeff are worse" Blaine laughed joining Kurt on Harry's other side and pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Did your meeting go ok?" he asked quietly as the Warblers got into a war over the sweets and pop he'd brought to top up their snack box, kept safely under the bed for movie nights.

"It was fine, I sat there staring at him for like twenty minutes, then he seemed to realise I was so stubborn I would out silence him if he didn't do something. We spent the rest of my hour talking generalities and medical advice on panic attacks and such things" Harry sighed with an eye roll.

"Only you my dear could out silence a therapist, they're like supposed to be so patient they can just sit and watch hard patients for weeks without cracking" Kurt snorted.

"Hmm, I'm a fairly patient person, I think my zen like calm did the job really, usually hard patients fidget or sulk to show they don't want to be there. I meditated, as my Doctor's told me to do to help myself whenever I got the chance to. I think I'm the only patient he ever had who totally ignored him in favour of doing something he knew would help the problem they are there for. He asked me was I finding meditation helpful and easy enough to do first. Seems I impressed him anyway" Harry shrugged easily.

"I'm glad you're getting better sweetie" Kurt whispered squeezing his fingers and tugging them both to reclaim the bed before it was attacked by hyper singers.

Harry let Kurt sit up against the wall, and then pushed Blaine down next to him and sprawled himself uncaringly over their legs, letting Blaine pet his hair as he curled up like an over grown cat between them.

"I think I just need some comfort tonight ok?" he murmured letting his eyes slip closed despite the ruckus still being made by their friends.

"That's fine honey, you rest" Blaine smiled and kissed his forehead while Kurt stroked his legs.

"We love you" he added and Harry fell asleep with a smile.

Who knew how exhausting meditation was really. He felt like he'd been rushing around all day without a break. Now in the comfort of two people who cared about him it was easy to just relax and sleep like the dead, no worries about being attacked, or night terrors. Just soothing calm and warmth of knowing people you loved were close by and not leaving any time soon.

Life at Dalton didn't change much, despite their secret being out. Nobody really cared and if they did the zero tolerance policy kept them from voicing it. Surrounded by Warblers and classmates who fully supported them and cared about them made it easy for them to forget that the real world wouldn't be quite so nice about their choices, going on dates was still pretty easy because no one ever saw three boys together and thought date night. If it had been just two of them it would have ended in homophobic slurs of some sort. But add one more person to the mix and suddenly everyone takes it at face value to be three friends having a good time. Not that they often got to go alone, Nick and Jeff seemed to have decided that they were invited along almost every time they arranged something. Not that they minded, it made for much more fun, and seeing such a happy cute couple so obliviously happy with each other despite the hardships that faced anyone gay and proud of it in Ohio also gave them hope.

"Pizza night!" the war cry interrupted a Warbler meeting just as Wes and Thad were trying to drill them with a new dance routine to go with a song they'd picked out for a performance at an Elementary school open evening. They were supposedly one of the performances that helped show parents just how wonderful signing their children up for Dalton would be.

"Scott!" Wes scowled as three guys fell over mid twist like dominos.

"Sorry! But the dean just announced we're having a pizza night! Like inviting other schools for a social evening. He's put up the lists an everything" Scott chirped waving about a flyer enthusiastically.

"What so their just inviting loads of other kids to the school for a night?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, they do it about once a year. They say it's good for us to socialise with kids outside our social economic background." Thad shrugged easily.

"So who did they invite this time?" Blaine asked carefully

"Hmm, oh well the Crawford girls of course, and some other private day school who are in the same club competition circuits as our clubs. Then they found the McKinley High glee club and the Parks Tudor Glee club, because they are our regional competitors" Scott grinned.

"Oh God" Kurt moaned.

"I thought they were your friends?" Wes asked brow arched.

"You do not want to know how Rachel Berry will react to being asked over for a social mixer by 'the enemy' before a competition" Kurt snorted

"They'll come in here ready to attack, with an appropriately kick ass routine sorted to try and intimidate us" He added mournfully

"Oh come on Kurt, having all your old friends meet your new friends could be so perfect" Harry coaxed.

"I suppose, as long as they hold back on the accusatory 'you stole our friend you evil, evil singing birds' speeches" Kurt muttered

"You're friends sure sound interesting Kurt" Jeff laughed

"Oh believe me, they are, colourful, rude, strange, crazy...so many things so little time" he huffed

"Well pizza night is usually really fun anyway, so at least we have that to look forward to yeah?" Blaine asked nudging him with a shoulder.

"Sure, sounds interesting anyway" He mumbled dubiously.

"Ok then guys let's get back to practise!" Wes yelled making quite a few of them jump at his abrupt loudness.

But two hours later Harry shut the dorm door behind them and spun on his boyfriends with wide eyes.

"The New Directions don't know about us yet, and I very much doubt the Warblers will be discreet about it" he stated as calmly as his rapidly beating heart could allow.

"Oh shhhh" Blaine flopped face forwards onto the bed and pulled a pillow over his head to muffle his screaming.

"This is so complicated" he sighed when he was finally done venting.

"I'm sorry this is my fault for not telling them sooner" Kurt sighed sadly.

"Hey now, we agreed to it didn't we?" Harry frowned hating how distressed Kurt looked.

"Yeah but what do we do now? Do we go see them and let the cat out of the bag before they come, wait until they get here and someone accidentally lets it slip to one of them and they all explode, or maybe we just asked the Warblers not to say anything, but then everyone knows not just the Warblers and someone else could still say something to one of them and that's all it really takes-" Kurt sucked in a huge panicked breath and Harry took that second reprieve to kiss him until he went slack and relaxed again from the ramrod tension he'd been building.

"Now we can think about this rationally and calmly ok" he stated sweetly stroking Kurt's cheek with an adoring smile at the dazed look in his wonderful blue green eyes.

"That was incredibly sexy" Blaine sighed lolling on the bed with a goofy grin, head propped in one hand as he watched them avidly.

"Right so plan?" Kurt flushed realising he'd been so dazed by the kiss he'd gone rather starry eyed and moony over one of his boyfriends very obviously.

"I...have no idea" Harry shrugged sheepishly

"Eh...Finn already knows, maybe he told?" Blaine asked somewhat helplessly

"If Finn had told them, I'd have been attacked by any messaging device they could get their hands on and failure to respond to their demands for information would mean instant invasion" Kurt drawled

"Oh right, well..." They shared a slightly hopeless look.

"Couldn't we just let them come, and act like it's just something that happened, you know no big fuss, like we did with the Warblers you know. We didn't make an announcement they just knew?" Harry asked tentatively

"I don't know, Mercedes would be suspicious, me getting a boyfriend let alone two is squeal worthy news, if this happened at McKinley I'd have been going around gushing and what not" Kurt bit his lip "But then again since I came here I've felt so much more accepted for who I am, and our friendship was so close already...it could be plausible...I guess?" he blinked wide worried eyes at them both.

It made their hearts ache to see strong independent Kurt so haunted by that old life. Full of bullies and hatred for being who he was, so desperate for acceptance he'd have been completely blown away with any gesture of warmth from a boy. Harry sat down and pulled Kurt into his lap pulling him against his chest and then dragging Blaine into their huddle.

"No matter what happens, we've got each other, this is just one more thing we have to get through, and we'll do it together" he murmured hugging them both close and closing his eyes in prayer.

"I love you" Kurt murmured and they all smiled slightly sharing a long look that told everything.

"Together we can do anything" Blaine sighed and they all fell backwards to table themselves together on top of the bed for an afternoon cuddle.

"A wise friend of mine once said 'what is coming will come and we'll meet it when it get here'" Harry offered softly as he nestled his head on Blaine's chest.

"Good advice" Kurt whispered joining his in using Blaine and a pillow.

**An:** Ok so here we go, who do you think out of New Directions is gonna have issues with the triad? I have plans for an OC hater too but I want some friction with someone they know as well. Lemme know if you have an opinion and I'll consider how it would work out :D hope you liked it, and thanks for sticking with me through my dubious updating XD


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Long time no see :D sorry bout that, but here you go, better late than never eh? Enjoy x**

**Chapter Fourteen**

One week later and Dalton opened its doors to a hoard of teenagers not their own. The Warblers were set up in the senior commons, with popcorn a huge screen and a bunch of movies, for a gathering of anyone Glee related who wandered on by. The other clubs all had their own indoor practice rooms or classrooms arranged and so far it was going well. With teachers randomly dotted around the building to keep mayhem to a minimum most of them were being relatively well behaved. Finn and Mercedes who were most familiar with Dalton led the Glee club through the corridors, ignoring the little paper signs the school staff had hung up with arrows directing people to different activities going on in the building.

"I want to watch Lion King!" Jeff was whining loudly brandishing the DVD case at Wes and David who were manning the projector.

"We have to wait until our guests get here and vote" David sighed like he'd said this a million times already.

"I'm going to check to see if Kurt and Harry are done baking" Blaine laughed and then pulled up short at the sight of all of New Directions hovering in the doorway.

"Hi guys!" he smiled brightly directing everyone else's attention to their arrival.

"Hi Blaine, you say Kurt was baking?" Finn asked eagerly.

"Yeah, he decided that feeding us all more than just sugar all night was a good idea" Blaine grinned

"Well come on in, pick a sofa, pick a rug, pick a bean bag and flop out" Nick greeted them gesturing to the huge area of the room in front of the big screen they'd made into a nest of seating arrangements and blankets.

"This is pretty cool" Mercedes smiled.

"We got free reign on the commons for tonight, other clubs or people may come too, but for tonight we got this place wired tight" Jeff beamed

"Find a place to relax guys, the other glee club may be here soon , and then when we can start choosing films" Blaine added with an encouraging gesture to the floor again.

"Thanks" Finn nodded and sat himself on a long bean bag near the wall.

Harry and Kurt arrived guiding a group of unfamiliar people, all carrying some form of Tupperware.

"This is the Park Tudor glee club, they found us bringing snacks through and offered to help" Harry announced brightly dumping a large silver tray filled with slices of pizza down on a coffee table.

"The pizza delivery came in while we were finishing up, so we stole a bit of everything" Kurt added with a laugh.

"Mr Morgan tried to tell us we couldn't take this much" Harry grumbled

"Then we pointed out just how many teenagers we were trying to feed" Kurt chirped

"Have we chosen movies yet?" a girl with curly blonde hair asked holding up a bag of choices from their group.

"Nope, but some people have been throwing about their preferences" Wes huffed from behind the projector.

"Well then let's have a look and vote which ones are favourites for a smaller choice shall we. Then we can choose by a show of hands which one goes on first" Blaine grinned

So the process began, while other people wandered in and out, snacking like grazing farm yard animals on the food. Once the first movie began the doors were closed and the lights all turned off. Everyone settled down and Harry got pounced on by two happy boyfriends when he managed to snag a long bean bag lounger for himself. They wrapped a long purple fleece and a green comforter over the top of them and settled in a miniature puppy pile to watch Salt, which seemed to be a mixture of the guys wanting to ogle Angelina Jolie and their thirst for action, mixed with the girls intrigue and a female hero.

"That hair is awful" Kurt muttered disdainfully and Harry gave him an elbow in the ribs.

"We're not alone honey, perhaps less commentary hmm" He whispered and Blaine giggled ducking his head into a huge squashy cushion he'd managed to snag from somewhere.

"Can you get you foot off my butt?" Harry asked loudly and there was an awkward pause before Finn coughed and murmured.

"My bad sorry dude" and moved his sprawled legs away from them, throwing them up and over Rachel and an unamused Puck on the sofa.

"How long did he have his feet on your backside?" Kurt asked with a quiet sniff.

"Since the movie started, but they got heavy after a while"

"You're too nice for your own good"

"Shut up" Harry grinned happy for the dim lighting giving him the opportunity to link their fingers together.

The film eventually ended and everyone started the ritual end of movie stretch out and dash for the nearest loo.

"Best give it a few before we vote for the next film then" Wes declared cheerfully shutting the screen down.

"I'm just going to the loo, be right back" Harry grinned rolling off the beanbag and then leaping to his feet agilely.

"Ok" Kurt grinned grabbing his water and snacks before someone could steal them.

Harry was washing his hands at the sink in the small boys bathroom near the commons when a boy wearing the black and white uniform from Tudor came in. harry gave him a vague smile in the reflection.

But the boy scowled back at him and sneered.

"Get out butt boy, I'm not going with the queer in here peeking at my junk" he hissed

Harry blinked at him for a moment and then dried his hands automatically on the towel hanging on a hook.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Fairy boy"

"Ok, I'm just going to leave now before you have an unfortunate accident" Harry gritted

The boy scoffed and muttered something about weakling queers. But Harry chose to ignore him and leave. He came face to face with Quinn when he turned towards the commons.

"I like Kurt, he's a good guy, but what you three are doing is wrong, it's a sin. I've never been against his choices as I don't believe in persecuting him for that. But three of you together is definitely a sin" she stated softly before walking on down the corridor where a larger bathroom that was actually meant to be the students bathroom had been declared the ladies for tonight with a huge print out.

Harry blinked in shock slowly taking in the fact that a small crucifix had been around her neck, and she'd been touching it as she spoke. Then he took in the fact that in less than five minutes he'd been insulted for being gay twice.

"Wow harsh crowd" he muttered wandering back towards the commons.

He was almost there when he heard raised voices. Familiar raised voices.

He slowed to a stop beside the music supply room worriedly.

"So what you're saying is that it's ok for me to be theoretically gay, but when I actually have a boyfriend and it's real that's not ok?" Kurt was yelling pretty loudly.

A quick glance down the corridor showed him that the common room doors were partially open and music had been turned on. Blaine was stood just outside though looking his way with concern.

Harry cocked his head and Blaine mouthed.

"Glee club"

Just as he heard the response from whomever was attacking Kurt.

"I'm not saying that at all Kurt, what I'm saying is monogamy is actually legal, what you're doing is called cheating, and isn't legal anywhere, unless you're in a harem." Artie replied

Harry blinked in shock and then realised he'd been expecting someone like Mercedes or Rachel.

"You're telling me that I'm cheating on my boyfriend because there's two of them?"

"It isn't right" Artie huffed.

"Look I know what happened between you and Britt and Santana hurt you, but this isn't like that" Kurt sighed sounding sad and lost now.

"Look it's up to you what you do with your life Kurt, I just didn't think this was you"

"Don't judge me Artie, for once in my life I'm happy and I have people who love and care for me. That's a damn lot more than I've had in a long long time and you have no right to try and tell me it's bad or wrong"

"I'm just concerned for you Kurt"

"Well don't be, it would have been a damn sight more helpful if you'd been concerned when I was being run out of McKinley, now you don't get to play the concerned friend, because you certainly weren't there then offering support" Kurt snapped and the door swung open violently.

Harry caught Kurt as he smacked right into his chest and held him close for a moment.

"Hey sweet heart, I head you as I was passing" he murmured shooting Artie an indifferent cool smile over his shoulder as he led Kurt away.

"Hey you two, it's getting a bit crowded in there, want to go for a walk?" Blaine asked suddenly at their side.

Harry arched his brow behind Kurt's back and Blaine smiled sadly back at him.

"Kurt! Come see this! We've found some U tube videos of our Glee clubs" Rachel came bouncing out towards them buoyantly.

Kurt straightened his shoulders, pasted on a smile and chirped right back.

"If you show all these people embarrassing videos of me, I will push you down the stairs and break your talent"

Harry snorted but Rachel seemed to take him seriously.

"I wouldn't do that Kurt, not to you" and she linked their arms tugging him away from them and back into the commons.

"Right well then" Harry laughed shaking his head.

"Never a dull moment right?" Blaine grinned momentarily linking their arms to march after Kurt and Rachel before pausing and looking mildly embarrassed.

"Psht if they have a problem they can take it up with my fists" Harry stated tightening his hold and marching the onwards determinedly.

"I can't believe you filmed this!" Kurt's shriek made them quicken their steps.

When they entered it was to see Kurt stood behind the sofa Puck and Finn were sprawled on gaping up at the screen.

On it Kurt was dancing and singing alone to Le Jazz hot. Harry felt his jaw drop slightly, and felt Blaine beside him go a little slack. One look at him nearly made Harry burst out laughing, he was staring up at the screen with wide eyed wonder.

"Kurt that's incredible" Wes was enthusing.

Kurt groaned pitifully as he spun from side to side on the screen revealing his dual outfit.

"You're so hot" Blaine blurted and Harry finally lost control and cracked up as nearly everyone in the room turned to stare at him incredulously.

Kurt went scarlet and smacked Harry on the shoulder to try and shut him up.

"You're face!" Harry giggled helplessly pointing at Blaine who now looked a fascinating mixture of embarrassed and entranced as his gaze kept slipping back to the screen.

"Oh my God shut up" Kurt squeaked batting at him again.

Blaine blinked and looked dreamily towards the real Kurt.

"Why have we never seen this side of you?" he demanded

"I have" Harry snorted

"When?" Kurt frowned as Blaine gave him an interested look.

Harry grinned and waggled his brows.

"I don't want to be the Prince, I want to be the Princess, why do you always get to be the Princess just 'cause you're a girl?" he mocked in a high pitched voice.

Kurt groaned and hid his face in his hands.

"Oh that's priceless, and so adorable" Blaine cooed

"I was seven!" Kurt whined

"Still cute" harry grinned unrepentantly

"Oooh look here's defying Gravity!" Rachel suddenly squealed and Kurt's eyes widened in alarm.

"Didn't you mess this one up though?" Finn asked dumbly as the song began with Kurt tinkering on a piano playing the opening keys to the song.

"Shut up Finn" Rachel huffed irritably and shot Kurt a fond smile

"I was being bullied for being the Fairy queen Finn, of course I lost a competition to sing like a girl" Kurt sighed for his bemused brother's sake as the Kurt on screen soared through the song easily.

"Who filmed this anyway?" he asked with a frown.

"That would be me, I wanted to prove you were awesome" Mercedes grinned

"Plus I wanted proof later in life when you tried to deny throwing a competition" Rachel grinned

"Why would I deny it?" Kurt scoffed

"I don't know why, would you?" she asked right back and clicked on another video.

This one was obviously done in stealth. It started with the door being pushed open and a muffled giggle. Then a shaky camera focusing in on what turned out to be Harry.

"What?" he began and then fell silent with a frown as he recognised the room.

It was his dorm back at Hogwarts.

"Oh moon river...wider than a mile" he was crooning into suit on a hangar as he swept around the room in a waltz.

"Mooon riiiiiver" he hummed with a blissful smile as he spun toward the doorway eyes closed and still swaying.

"My Huckleberry friend Moon river and me" he ended happily with a beatific smile.

"Harry mate you ok in there?" a familiar voice chortled off screen and suddenly Harry's eyes snapped open and his face went red.

"Ron!" he yelped clutching his bathrobe closed and tossing his hung clothes on the bed.

"That's some serenade you got going mate" the off screen voice laughed.

The Harry in the commons had gone stiff and he was staring at the screen with stony eyes.

"Harry you ok?" Kurt asked softly as the video continued to play.

Harry didn't respond as the Harry on screen suddenly tackled to camera and the image shook a bit before swinging about. It revealed a tall red head with bright blue laughing eyes and a cheeky grin. He was backed up by a helplessly giggling brunette girl and behind them a few more people were peeking into the room around the frame stifling laughter.

"Traitors! Traitors the lot of you!" Harry's voice wailed dramatically. "What devilry is this when a man can't take a shower without getting peeped on?" he demanded and the video shook slightly as he obviously waved his arms around.

"Spying! Sneaking! Should throw the lot of you in the dungeons I should!" he declared and two of the girls fell from the door into the room giggling madly.

"Ginny! Hermione! I feel the wound go deeper, such scandalous behaviour from two of our very own Prefects!" Harry's voice was laughing and spluttering now as he tried to keep up his act.

"We love you Harry!" all of his watchers shouted and suddenly the image face the ceiling as they all dived and landed on the bed in an ambush hug.

A few seconds more of helpless laughter and the sudden exclamation of

"I'm almost naked get off me!" and the screen went blank.

"Where...how did you...that's not...where did you?" Harry stuttered staring at the screen that now showed a new group of videos for choosing.

"It's an account that mentions you in quite a few videos, we just did a general search for members names" Wes shrugged a little worriedly.

"Try that one there...please" Harry whispered pointing to the still of his face filling the screen.

The tag read 'Mayhem at the Marauders Mansion'

Wes clicked on it after a reaffirming nod from Blaine who was now pushing Harry down onto the sofa and kicking Finn and Puck off so he and Kurt could sit on either side of Harry protectively.

"Hello there! This here video is going to be the everlasting evidence of the day Padfoot got pranked by his legacy" The on screen Harry grinned brightly

Then the image went blank for a moment before the camera was obviously placed in a hidden position overlooking a breakfast table.

"Morning Cub!" a young man with long curly black hair greeted Harry was now perched on the bench at the table quietly eating his toast.

"Morning" he grunted looking far more bleary eyed and unaware than he had been just seconds before.

"I had an idea about that thing you asked about the other day" the man continued pouring himself juice and grinning at Harry across the table.

"Oh?"

From the perspective of the camera they could see Harry intently watching the man drinking the juice. The man nodded after draining the cup and then he touched his stomach with a frown.

"Urgh I think the juice is bad" he moaned and then he let out a loud burp just in time for a young woman with bright pink hair to arrive.

She wrinkled her nose and whacked him up the back of the head.

"Padfoot!" she admonished

"Sorry" he moaned and burped again, this time a bubble emerged from his mouth only to pop on his astonished nose.

Harry started giggling helplessly behind the newspaper he'd picked up to hide his face.

"Harry!" the man exclaimed only to lose three consecutive bubbles.

"Did you put fairy liquid in his juice again?" the woman asked mock sternly.

"No" Harry giggled helplessly not aiding in his innocent act at all.

Morning everyone!" an older sandy haired man walked in took in the situation and smirked.

"Look at my cub, pranking his daddy and making the old fart look like an idiot, I'm so proud of you Harry baby" he cooed rumpling his hair on the way passed.

"Love you too Uncle Remy" he giggled and then almost smacked his head on the table when he ducked into a snort as two young men came running in wrapped only in towels.

"Someone put dye in our shampoo and shower gel!" they declared in unison gesturing needlessly to their red skin and gold hair.

"Fred! George! How very House spirited of you, I knew you were proud of school but this is a little much don't you think?" the sandy haired man asked with a grin at the helplessly laughing Harry.

"Mini Marauder!" they both pointed accusingly and then growled "This means WAR!"

Harry just giggled in their direction and nodded

"Might want to put some clothes on before the girls come down" The pink haired woman snorted.

"Yeah, how come you were both in the shower anyway?" The bubble guy spoke up letting out one last small bubble.

"Uh...right better go dress!" the twins declared loudly and ran away quickly.

"That's not...I think...I don't want to know" he shook his head and then peered into his cup.

"Is it safe to have coffee now or will turn blue?" he asked warily.

The image faded away to uproarious laughter.

Harry was staring at the screen with a sad reminiscent smile on his face.

"Hmm, they're all under the account name 'Gryffsticktogether' Wes offered softly as he clicked onto a different video.

This time it was a group performance of the Tudor glee club. He gave Harry an understanding smile and handed over a piece of paper with the URL.

"Thanks" he murmured softly pushing it into his pocket.

Two hours later they'd finally watched a whole slew of glee made videos and moved on to someone's copy of Sherlock Holmes. By tacit agreement they'd agreed no films with music in them, as people tended to sing along and that just caused a whole lot of ruckus they didn't need to be dealing with.

By the end of the film session there seemed to be a mingling of groups and people were sprawled all over the room talking in little huddles with people they'd only met that afternoon.

Harry was in a group with Sam, Puck, Blaine and Kurt, and also Mercedes, Brittany and Tina. All of them were talking about the differences between McKinley and Dalton and what they'd been doing since Kurt made his move. Harry was sat in Blaine's lap in an armchair with a fleece over them. He'd curled up halfway through the film and hadn't moved since. Sensing his little emotional meltdown Kurt and Blaine were sticking close but not drawing attention to the fact that he'd withdrawn and was just cuddling into Blaine for comfort. Everyone else in the group seemed to accept it silently with small smiles of understanding. Either that of Kurt had glared them into submission whenever they even so much as looked Harry's way.

**AN: **Thank you all for your responses to who would react to the boys news :D Some of them were really well thought out and helped me a lot with my ideas. You don't really see a lot of the reactions here, I was going to drag it out more and show them too, but I didn't want to make the whole thing an angst fest, plus I've introduced the begining of my next little plot twist :D

Thank you also to the reviewer who told me about Beta's, I would really like to get one for this story as I really don't have a lot of time to go over it before posting what I've managed to write these days -So anyone interested in Betaing for me would be AWESOME! thankie muchies x


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Two days later Harry was obsessively scanning the Memorial Website that he had found all those months ago. With everything that had been happening he'd forgotten it existed, but after seeing those 'videos' at the Pizza night he'd tracked it down on his bookmarks again and noted distantly that it was a lot more full than it had been back then. The videos, photos and messages between Hogwarts students keeping in touch despite the fact that their school had been torn asunder were astounding. There were a lot of pictures of the dead, all with sorrowful or wistful messages about them. A whole page had been devoted to the DA, the page he'd found all that time ago wasn't simply just a small area with a few pictures and messages. Now it had practically exploded with details, practically making it a website all on its own.

He stared longingly for a whole half an hour without realising it when he came across a picture of Hermione and Ron dancing slowly and smiling under the old oak. It was so reminiscent of the picture of his parents all those years ago it made his breath catch. He didn't know who had found all these pictures, or how they'd managed to add the sound to the 'videos' to make them more realistic, but clearly he'd missed a lot going on back in Britain. He knew that some of them were genuine videos, Fred and George had developed a whole range of spyware during the War to go with their Defence range at the Joke shop. Little cameras in button holes and bugs that crawled around like real live insects recording everything they saw for the spies benefit. A little mixture of their extendable ears and eyeballs. But that range had been still in the testing stage when most fo these videos had been made. Harry and his friends had access to them by virtue of being willing guinea pigs for products. But most of the images used were still magical cameras with a spell to record sounds, sort of like making an portrait that could only ever repeat certain events. The war had been the mother of invention through fear and stress it appeared.

Kurt and Blaine had given him his space the afternoon he found the site again, but soon they were back, lolling on the bed behind him and trying to get him to talk about it. Of course they both recognised and understood his pain. They could both see the people in the memorials were the very same people in the large group shot still on his bed side.

They both tried to gently pry him away, or draw him into a conversation about it. But Harry just stared silently and replayed the small clips over and over. Listening to the voices of the dead echoing back through time. He'd never thought he'd hear them again, he'd forgotten about the recordings, so used to moving pictures and portraits, it had never even crossed his mind that the twins would still have their test videos.

He watched the video posted of Ron's sixteenth birthday and sobbed into a giant pillow Blaine had provided worriedly after the second day of him obsessively watching the site.

"_Happy Birthday to you...Happy birthday too yooooouuu!" Fred and George crooned off key and rather drunkenly as Mrs Weasley carried out the huge chocolate cake with a proud smile._

"_Happy Birthday Ron!" Hermione giggled and pressed a loud kiss to his cheek handing over a neatly wrapped parcel with a shy blush._

"_Happy Birthday mate!" Harry laughed plonking the excited and lively Labrador puppy he'd gotten permission from the Weasley parents to gift him with._

"_His name is Coco, he's a Labrador puppy, he can find anything you ask him too. Perfect for when you move out on your own and can't find your shoes, or keys, or-"_

"_Alright Harry I think we get it!" Ron laughed cuddling the enthusiastically licking pup to his chest._

"_Harry assured us he was very well trained so he can stay in the house" Mrs Weasley added with a fond smile as she handed over a package._

The video stopped and he sucked in a sharp breath of pain wondering why he was doing this to himself. Hadn't he bookmarked and then ignored the site all those months ago for this very reason. But the pull and longing to see those happy smiling faces was worse than any craving or addiction.

"Harry we have to go to class, you've been sitting there all weekend" Kurt's worried soft voice flittered into his conscience and he closed his eyes briefly in pain.

"Ok, I...yeah coming" he murmured and with an unsteady smile let Blaine close down his laptop for the day.

"I know you miss them, and I know it hurts, but maybe you should talk to your therapist about this next session if you can't talk to us" Kurt offered gently tying his tie for him because his own hands were shaking too much.

"I-no I couldn't talk to her about this. But...maybe I can show you tonight, and...maybe I can tell you about them?" He asked fighting to dredge up his mask for the world that said he was alright.

"Sure we can sweet heart" Blaine and Kurt were smiling at him with such relief he felt like a jerk of the highest order for worrying them so much.

"So the pizza night went well hmm" he offered lightly as they left for first period together.

Kurt made an odd jerk and aborted grimace and Blaine's eye twitched slightly. He looked between them curiously and then bit his lip. Now that he was trying to push back his renewed grief he could vaguely remember the less than favourable reactions by New Directions to their relationship.

"Well Artie thinks I'm a man whore and Quinn has suddenly found God again. Even when she was religious she'd never said anything or quoted Bible at me for being Gay. Apparently she has issues with not being monogamous though. I kind of understand Artie I guess, but still it kind of hurts" Kurt huffed out all in one go like he'd been holding it back forcefully in light of Harry's obsessive behaviour.

"I'm so sorry Kurt" he sighed feeling like the world's worst boyfriend.

"On the plus side Puck no grants me the honorary title of badass, and Santana approves wholeheartedly" Kurt quipped trying to smile.

Harry grinned at him slightly and linked their arms together.

"Oh well if they approve I'm sure it's only a matter of time until they explain things to all the haters" he joked.

Kurt pulled a face and nodde din agreement.

"I can see 'Auntie Tana' having a little 'talk' with them all" he laughed helplessly and they all grinned.

Pushing back the worry and the pain for now, they concentrated on the two boys next to them and with linked arms went out ready to face whatever life could throw at them. As long as they had each other they figured it wasn't so bad, and not anything they couldn't handle.

At the end of the day, when they closed the dorm door behind them they all breathed a sigh of relief and slumped to the bed as one.

Most of the guys had been absolutely normal and chipper all day. But a few had been throwing them odd looks and asking not so subtle questions, either towards their relationship and the New Directions reactions or Harry's little videos and the sudden realisation he hadn't told them a whole lot about it.

Kurt handles the nosier boys quite efficiently heading them off with a curt explanation of Harry's school being bombed and his trauma from that without bringing Harry into the discussion at all. Blaine usually magically appeared to loop arms and drag him off muttering about coffee or library books in a very unsubtle but charming way that made Harry grateful for the both of them all over again every single time.

When questions about their relationship popped up they all stood calm and faced it as a united front. Never letting on that any of the reactions had been in any way hurtful, and always sticking together and letting them know that no matter what it didn't matter to them, nothing would tear them apart.

But by the end of a very long day of this they were all pretty happy that the dorm door had a lock on it and they could barricade themselves away for the night.

Not that for Harry this was a reprieve, he had two hopeful and patient boyfriends to appease. He'd stopped by his room for the small chest he kept all mementos of his friends in and brought it along. If he was going to do this he was doing it right.

It was a little like show and tell he supposed. He showed them the video of their Christmas fifth year and pulled out the matching gifts with a sad smile. Explaining all about his two amazing best friends and their club. Careful to keep it muggle and ordinary of course. There was a line he couldn't cross no matter how much he wanted to, not even being the Boy who Saved would let him get away with exposing their world to two muggles in such a way. He showed them the picture of the DA and for once instead of shying away from it, he went through every single person and told a little about them and whether or not they survived, and if so what they were doing now. he showed them memento and gift and image and video of his old life. He talked for hours, going through some of the happiest moments he could remember until his voice was hoarse and he could feel his eyes burning and itching from the tears.

Through it all Blaine and Kurt sandwiched him between their arms and held him supportively. Offering soft endearments and gentle comfort. Never asking for more than he could give and only letting their curiosity show when something seemed important to him, coaxing him through it with soothing touches and tender kisses.

For the first time in a very long time, Harry let himself break down and just sob for the people he loved and missed. He was unashamed of the way he clung to Blaine's t shirt and let Kurt hum a soothing lullaby and cuddle into him for comfort. The only people who'd ever done this with him were Ron and Hermione and that was because they had gone through all the terror and fighting with him always by his side. Harry couldn't help but think they would be happy to see these two boys helping him now they could not. He didn't think they'd mind in their absence if he got the comfort and support he needed from two people who loved him just as much as they did.

He could almost hear Hermione light laugh and see her shining joyful smile as she watched over them, nudging Ron in the side when he just looked confused or embarrassed about such displays of emotion.

It soothed a torn hurt part of him to lie there in their arms and know that the people he had lost would approve and were watching over them happily from wherever they were in the afterlife.

Two weeks later Harry went back onto the website and with Blaine on his left and Kurt on his right, he wrote a post onto the page for survivors. Titling it with a picture of the three of them eating ice cream and laughing. He let everyone who frequented the page and left such kind messages for him and his close friends know that he was alright and he was finally healing.

Then with a sense of peace he added his own collection of videos and pictures to the memorial wall. He hoped that everyone else out there who may still be suffering would see them and get a little of the comfort they'd given him. Because he finally felt like he'd passed a hurdle and it was time for him to move on.

He had moved to the muggle world for a reprieve and to heal. Now he rather thought he was here to stay. He didn't think he was going to give up magic completely, and he may even go back to Britain in a few years to see all those survivors who he knew personally. To throw more money into the memorial fish pond and to add his magic to the new wards going into rebuilding Hogwarts as everyone else was doing. But other than that, he preferred where he was, he liked the memories where they were, in his past, not haunting him every step he took. He wasn't giving up on his old World, but he'd suffered enough to save it that he thought he could at least choose to enjoy the rest of his life flitting back and forth invisible to all but the people who mattered still there. He'd never be able to abandon the remaining Weasley's after all and there were some people still there he cared for that he'd like to see and perhaps have visit him some day.

With these two incredible men at his side he also doubted he'd ever have reason to want to leave.

Harry Potter was going to live with his muggle lovers and graduate from Dalton, find a good University to attend and make his parents proud of the man he'd managed to become despite everything that stood in his way.

He had won their war, now he was going to reap his reward and live his future in peace with the two people who'd given him his life back when he'd almost lost it to pain and grief. He was going to stay in the arms of the two people who now made his world complete. No matter how much hate or discrimination they faced, he knew that together they could face anything. Together they would survive and finally have the future they all deserved. No one could spoil that.

If they had to stand up to a thousand bullies and a million homophobes, they'd do it, and they'd do it together. There wasn't a slur or slushy in the world that could touch them when they had each other to hold onto for support.

The future was a long way off, but lying in that bed curled up around each other. Harry, Kurt and Blaine thought it just got a whole lot more brighter.

What had come from three lonely boys meeting each other and colliding at the right points in time was something for the pages of a fairytale.

The End

**AN:** Hey guys, so thank you for reading and being so supportive. I hope you like the ending. It wrote itself and I felt like it was a nice place to stop. I've been running on empty for this story for a while now and I wanted to finish it before the story deteriorates. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and being so patient and wonderful x


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok I know I said it was over but Ms. Take the third asked for a one shot showing their life afterwards. With the Weasley's and his magical friends meeting his boyfriends. So hope this is ok for you. I wrote it right after your review inspired me. I know it's not completely what you requested but I hope it works for that little bit of extra closure you needed.**

**The Epilogue**

Harry jittered his foot and glanced at Kurt and Blaine out of the corner or his eye. He was incredibly nervous and somewhat excited about their trip. Blaine was tinkering with the in flight magazine and Kurt was watching the clouds and land from the little port hole window. He knew both of them were just as wrecked as he was about this visit to Harry's home, but having been in a relationship with them for over three years he felt it was time to take them there.

They'd been through a lot together, the backlash of being a gay threesome in Lima Ohio, the drama of going of to three separate Universities for their degrees, the stress of slightly long distance relationships pulling and pushing at their already strained over worked nerves. Kurt was in his Second year of a Fashion Journalism and Design degree in New York whilst upholding an intern position in a small fashion magazine and a weekend job at a garage just to pay his way in a group apartment. Blaine was off in Michigan doing a Theatre and Music programme despite his parent's wishes for him to carry on the family tradition and go into business law, which had caused quite a lot of tension at first. He was also part of the local theatre group and was thriving happily, but missing them both terribly and ended up skyping and sending them videos of all his recitals and performances whether they be for his grades or just for fun to make them feel like they were still involved in his life. Harry had caved after a very long few months of dithering and signed up at the Chicago school of International Magical further training. He'd decided to hedge his bets and do a joint programme that offered him a muggle degree and magical masters in one go. He was doing Child psychology and education studies with a magical degree in healing and mind arts. He was going to give back in the only way he knew how, by helping traumatised children and survivors in both worlds recover from their own problems the way his two wonderful boyfriends had helped him to. He was also part time working in a child day care centre specialising in children of families who have suffered some sort incident which made them unable or without means to provide for their children. He was finding it incredibly rewarding and in a way very therapeutic for himself to. But he still missed his boys like there was a piece of him missing when they were apart.

He'd told Kurt and Blaine about magic after they'd finished Dalton. He didn't want them parting ways for months with that type of secret, he also wanted them to be a part of his life for a long time. So he had told them and shown them a few little bits of magic. That summer he'd taken them to the magical zoo in New York when they visited for Kurt's tour, and then whipped them across America in the blink of an eye to Florida and the magical marina to see the giant sea serpent and had a nice afternoon conversing with the snake while they both giggled and asked it all manner of questions through him.

He couldn't have imagined a better reaction to his secret than they had really, both of them had been insanely curious, not at all judgemental or negative. In fact Kurt summed it up pretty accurately when two minutes after Harry had flicked his hand and cleaned up their popcorn fight as proof.

"Well that'll come in handy when we have kids won't it" he'd laughed and then flopped onto the bed and demanded cuddles.

Blaine's gentle "It doesn't really change the man we love does it" had been all the reassurance Harry needed that these two incredible men weren't going anywhere and that he'd never have to fear them walking in on him doing something inexplicable and recoiling in disgust yelling insults and telling him he was an abomination.

After his revelation they had in fact forgotten all about his magic as he used it so rarely in everyday life. Until he went off to University to actually study it he hadn't really put much thought into how much magic he was going to use in his future. He'd been prepared to leave it for holiday's home and infrequent visits to magical places. But Blaine and Kurt had insisted that if he could use his magic in any way as a career he wanted then he should do it. They would support him and they didn't mind at all, if sometimes the vacuum roved the flat of its own accord or if Harry suddenly popped in one weekend and dragged them all together no matter the impossibility of the distance between them.

The fact that they saw each other at least once a month instead of every few months on national holidays was an added bonus they all giddily accepted and enjoyed. He'd gone so far as to create two portkey pendants for Blaine and Kurt directly into his own apartment in Chicago in case they ever wanted to see him and could get away unobtrusively to do so.

The benefits of telling them of magic had far outweighed all the weeks of fear and restless worry of their reactions. In the end harry was positively delighted he had two people to confide in outside of the magical world who didn't distain his powers as freakish. It was nice to talk about his fame and his life without his audience either already believing they knew the whole story or gasping in delight that they were finding out something cool about The Harry Potter.

He got to be Harry the slightly hyper active quirky guy who loved two incredible men he could trust emphatically with even his worst secrets and fears with no fear of reprisals. That was worth all his Gringotts Gold and more.

The plane banked slightly and Harry grinned as Kurt pressed himself closer to the window hoping to spot a famous landscape. Blaine gave him a slight grin and linked their fingers as the over head speaker announced their imminent arrival at Heathrow.

Harry was for the first time in nearly four years coming back to London. Openly and without disguise he was visiting the people he'd left behind when he ran away to heal and hide from his fame. He was returning home to his family to introduce the newest members of his own personal family and home to the older set that despite his long absence hadn't let him forget where his home truly was.

Harry took them all into a small room in Heathrow specially designed for magical people using muggle travel as an easier way of International transport. They both paused in the doorway to blink curiously at the green flashing fireplaces, then take in the small platforms marked apparition, Portkey. They were used to Harry's magic and even visiting magical places for an afternoon of entertainment. But seeing the casual daily magical ways of living and travelling was new to them. Harry let them get their bearings and wondered how they'd cope with the Burrow and its blatant magic bursting from the rafters. He supposed he still lived a relatively magic free existence, even while training at a magical school and using small daily bits and pieces to make life easier. He didn't have a floo and he didn't do huge blatant displays of magical prowess around them every time they visited.

He suddenly felt the flare of panic that such blatant and unavoidable signs of his 'special' ways may make them change their minds about their easy calm acceptance of his secret life. But after a brief pause to take in the effect of such random inexplicable magic they both grinned and pulled their suitcases closer.

"So how are we getting to your place?" Blaine chirped eyeing the fire curiously.

He reminded harry briefly of the Puppy he'd bought for Ron all that time ago, always so curious and eager to dive into the unknown.

"We'll be port keying, since you've both dealt with that before I thought it best" He smiled gesturing to the departure platform and putting a galleon into the collection tin on a stand in front of it.

"Come on, they'll be expecting us" he grinned suddenly impish and cheerful at the prospect of seeing his favourite home in the world.

Blaine and Kurt hopped lightly up onto the platform and with one slightly disgusted look at the weathered tennis shoe in Harry's hand from Kurt they were grabbed about the navel and transported away.

"Harry!" Ginny's shriek on their arrival made Kurt yip and Blaine wobble sideways into the garden fence.

"Hey Gin" he waved with a laugh.

He watched as she flew down the rickety steps and through a group of chickens pecking at the grass making a racket as they shrieked and fluttered away from her in alarm. Her red hair flew in stream behind her and lit up golden red in the afternoon sunlight. He ignored completely the fact that her once beautiful face had three long savage slashes from temple to collar bone and one arm was badly burnt as he caught her flying leap and spun them around before setting her down and smacking a loud playful kiss to her cheek.

"You're here! You're back! Mum is going to have a fit!" she yelled in his ear squeezing the breath from his lungs.

"I did write to say I was coming home and I'd pop in to visit" he mumbled breathlessly.

"Oh yes but you know what she's like, she didn't believe it until she heard you arrive. She's gone to put in the dinner she made 'just in case'" Ginny beamed stepping back finally and giving him the once over.

"You look good" she smiled faintly

"You too Gin" he grinned and rumpled to her to an indignant squawk.

"Harry is that you dear?" Mrs Weasley finally appeared on the porch looking greyer and less plump but still as motherly and happy to see him as ever.

"Oh Harry dear you're home" she smiled and he walked towards her knowing that the spell damage to her leg made steps hard to manage.

Once he was up on the porch she enveloped him in a mama bear hug and almost lifted him off his feet.

"So good to see you dear" he kissed his cheek and then released him.

"George! Charlie! Get out here and help with the luggage!" she yelled almost deafening his right ear.

"Oi look who it is! It's the wandering brother finally come home" George yelped falling over Charlie's outstretched foot as he tried to leap at Harry.

Charlie grinned and elbowed him in the back keeping him down so he got to Harry first.

"Look at how big our baby bro has gotten all on his lonesome! Mum was sure he'd have wasted away to nothing without her there to feed him" he beamed grabbing him up and hugging him just as firmly as Mrs Weasley.

"Cheater!" George bellowed pointing an accusing finger at Charlie and grabbing Harry possessively from his grip.

"Boys! We have guests behave" Mrs Weasley admonished fondly

"Oooh look fresh meat!" George grinned letting Harry go and leaping cat like from the porch to stalk towards two slightly bemused Americans.

"Leave them alone George!" Mrs Weasley huffed flapping her tea towel at him.

"Nice to meet you, Harry talks about you a lot" Blaine offered holding out his hand with a semi nervous smile.

"No!" Harry yelped just as their hands met and Blaine squeaked as his arm turned blue.

"Never let him near you unless you're prepared to suffer the prank" Harry warned gently rapping his knuckles with his wand to turn his skin back the right colour.

"That was so cool!" Kurt enthused grabbing Blaine's hand to scrutinise it carefully.

"I like him" George beamed and grabbed Kurt's two huge suitcases and heaved them off up the garden.

"Oh but-" Kurt looked shocked that he'd actually managed to lift them from the ground considering he'd been hauling them by virtue of wheels and a lot of practise.

"It's magic" Charlie grinned casually hefting Blaine's and Harry's cases as if they weighed nothing and jogging after his brother.

"We've put you all in Percy's old room hope you don't mind!" He yelled back at them before he disappeared.

"I wasn't actually planning on staying-" Harry began with a frown.

"Nonsense where ever else would you go" Mrs Weasley cut him off briskly and chivvied them all back into the house.

"Oh I guess...you're right the London house is probably a little cold and musty anyway" he sighed with an affectionate smile.

"See dear, besides I stocked up the pantry and we're all home for the next few weeks so it will be lovely" Mrs Weasley fussed pulling Kurt and Blaine's coats off leaving them in their shirt sleeves looking a little startled.

Harry allowed his own duffel coat to be stripped and tossed onto the branches of the coat rack where it neatly glided into place pulled by special charms as the hooks rearranged themselves to accommodate.

"Whoa look at this!" Blaine breathed staring at the infamous Weasley clock in awe.

Harry grinned to see his own hand pointing firmly at home. He ignored the pang of the two missing hands which had been removed because they upset Mrs Weasley too much every time she caught sight of them.

"Arry!" a loud squeal was his only warning as his legs were assaulted by a clinging child with a mop of fiery red curls.

"Uh?" he gave Ginny a surprised look and she giggled.

"Harry meet Scarlet Weasley, Bills daughter" she winked and the little girl beamed toothlessly up at him.

"She knows you from the photos and videos of course. Bill made sure she'd know all her Uncles" Ginny explained quietly as Scarlet obviously lost interest rather quickly and began to fiddle with a child's toy on the carpet.

They all sat in the cosy Weasley sitting room for a whole two minutes before the rest of the red headed brood and their various spouses appeared like they'd been summoned. The sound of trampling footsteps on the staircase was the only warning of imminent invasion.

"Harry!" Was the unanimous yell of delighted greeting.

Fleur swept over in a whirl of blonde hair amongst so much red to kiss his cheek. Then there was Bill clapping him solidly on the shoulder and Luna skipping up and sitting herself in his lap with a happy hum. Before he could blink all surfaces were covered in familiar faces and Kurt and Blaine were scrunched up on either side of him watching the room full of people in awed amazement.

"This is the unofficial extended family" Harry grinned at them waving a hand to encompass everyone.

"All red heads are generally Weasley's" Ginny piped in helpfully.

"The others are spouses, children and other assorted hangers on" Luna giggled twirling a strand of Harry's hair happily.

"Yeah no point trying to remember all our names, just yell 'oi you!' and point and we'll answer" a young boy giggled happily bashing his mirror image on the head as he swung his arms around enthusiastically.

"That's Fred and Gideon, George and Angelina's boys" Luna whispered for their benefit.

"How have you been Luna?" Harry asked sitting back and letting her get more comfortably situated on his legs.

Conversation and bright cheerful laughter was scattered through the room as everyone relaxed and continued on like the three of them had just walked into a full room and not been the cause of the sudden migration. It was so like old times Harry almost looked for Ron and Hermione to share a fond eye roll.

"I've been wonderful! I married Nicolai and I have a son called Lysander, he's here somewhere" she beamed happily pointing vaguely at the cluster of children grouped on the carpet.

"That's lovely Lulu" he smiled giving her a squeeze of affection.

"I read all your letters, did you ever find that fluttering Wimple infestation I warned you about?" she asked prodding his cheeks experimentally.

"No but I did put up the hollyhocks like you told me and the problem cleared right on up" he grinned winking at a sceptical Kurt over her shoulder.

"Oh good, where did your glasses go?" she asked now pushing at his eyebrows

"Contact lenses" he grinned widening his eyes and staring at her so she could see the little lines on his irises.

"Interesting" she hummed and then scooted from his lap yelling about a Kelpie hunt in the pond.

Almost all the children who were independently mobile chased after her screeching and whooping in delight, then the elders followed with the eager toddlers who wanted to go to, until all that was left were the generations around Harry's age.

"Wow she sure knows how to clear a room" Kurt chuckled and George laughed offering him a toast with the bottles of butterbeer he'd returned with in time to hear the comment.

"Now that all the kids are gone" Bill and Charlie sat forwards devious smiles on their faces.

"Oh yes you have to tell us all about your two lovelies" George grinned tossing bottles around the crowd happily.

"Sneaky, remind me to repay Luna later" Harry snorted

"Eh she's always doing stuff like that, stops the kids doing something like exploding the house with accidental magic. They have the tendency to go off like fireworks when you leave them unattended too long in large groups" Bill shrugged casually

"And we wouldn't be over protective big brothers if we didn't take advantage of the opening that gives us" Charlie agreed clinking the bottles in salute.

"You all seem perfectly fine that there's three of us in this relationship" Kurt commented easily.

Harry could see the underlying tension around his eyes though and he squeezed his leg. Kurt didn't have to fear attack here, this was home, this was safe.

"We have another triad among us, it's not so uncommon in our world" Charlie smiled at him easily.

George nodded and gestured to Ginny and the girl on her left and boy on her right. Harry arched his brow and waggled it when she poked her tongue out at him.

"This is Daphne and Dean" she offered for Blaine and Kurt's benefit.

"Greengrass" Harry smirked at her.

"Potter" she smirked back and harry broke into peals of laughter. "I knew you two had been up to something when I caught you in that broom cupboard!" he whooped and the auburn haired girl flushed slightly but smiled blissfully at Ginny when she hugged her with one arm.

"Hey now Harry watch it, or I could tell you're men about a few dormitory incidents" Dean warned playfully and Harry snorted.

"I thought I recognised you! We saw you in that video of Harry's" Blaine grinned

"Probably" Dean laughed rubbing the side of his face and smiling at them.

"It's good to have you back mate" he offered softly

Harry nodded at him and squeezed Blaine and Kurt's hands for comfort.

"I wanted to come back, just to see you all again. You can all feel free to visit me any time you like too of course. But I just...I'm better now but it's still hard being here" he offered quietly.

They all nodded silently in understanding and Dean gave him a sad sort of grimace.

"So what are you actually up to over there in America then?" George asked brightly to move it on from the slightly depressed moment.

"I'm studying for a degree actually, we all are" Harry grinned proudly.

"Oooh what are you doing?" Ginny asked perking up "I'm studying for my mastery in Charms and defensive magic. I'm apprenticed under Professor Flitwick, he's going to retire after I'm done and I'll be Charms teacher at Hogwarts" She added happily.

"That's great Gin, wow, that's amazing" Harry grinned happy for her and so proud he felt like his inner big brother was going to burst.

"I'm doing a joint mastery in muggle child psychology and healing with mind arts" he offered in return with a grin when they all made appropriately approving and encouraging sounds.

"What about you two?" Charlie nudging watching Blaine and Kurt with a grin.

"I'm studying for a degree in music and performing arts" Blaine offered slightly shyly

"Harry told us you were an amazing singer" George offered with a cheeky grin.

"I'm studying Fashion Journalism and design" Kurt added when he was prompted.

"That's pretty awesome, are you styling Harry now?" Ginny asked with a laugh at his offended huff.

"I do help him out why?" Kurt grinned

"Because you don't even want to know what he used to look like summers here when he was younger" George laughed and they all joined in even Harry after a slight sulk and joking strop.

"So all three of you are still in school then, that's got to be pretty tough" Bill commented once they'd calmed down some.

"It's not easy but it is worth it" Blaine smiled affectionately at them both and they shared a sappy moment interrupted by George mock retching.

"You three are almost as bad as Ginny and her two. Always making moon eyes and PDA's" he gagged and then fell over when Angelina smacked him up the back of the head.

"You can talk Mr, you wouldn't know romance if it bit you in the butt" she smirked

"No charming my hair into roses and giving me a mirror that sprays make up at me doesn't count" She cut him off before he could even speak.

Harry laughed and then they settled down into an afternoon of catching up and reminiscing.

By the time it came time to retire to Bedfordshire as Mrs Weasley put it when she was trying to politely request they vacate her sitting room, Harry was warm, happy and felt entirely at home.

The two men that meant the most to his future had seamlessly settled into his family from the past and made him feel like for once he didn't have to keep them separate in his mind. He didn't have to think of this as his old home and his life in America as his new home. He just knew that the future was going to be perfect, no matter where they lived they'd all be together somehow.

Once they'd done with school and settled into their own home, he could just see them hosting a huge family holiday, where everyone mingled and he didn't have to do two different Christmases because the one half of his life didn't know about the other for once. He was looking forward to the day they'd have their own gathering like this full of all the people he loved and cared about under one roof. For now it was enough that Kurt and Blaine were here with him. But soon...soon he'd have Burt and Carole and Finn and all the rest there too and it would be absolutely perfect. The American dream, complete with picket fence and family.

He went to sleep on the magically expanded bed in Percy's old room that held nothing but an over large bed and the two most precious people in his life wholly content and eager for whatever the future brought on the dawn of the new day.

Even the ghosts and memories of lost loved ones in this familiar haven quieted and soothed him instead of haunting and upsetting him. He could look back now on those happy days spent here lazily with his best friends and he didn't have to clutch at his chest as a whole was ripped through his heart from the loss, because he knew at last that he was right where he was meant to be and they were happily celebrating from beyond the veil. Waiting patiently for him to join them when he was old and grey and finally ready for his next great adventure after a lifetime filled with joy and love in this life. Being here didn't have to be filled with pain and regret for getting left behind, because they'd never forget him and he'd never forget them. When the time was right they'd all be together again and he'd be bringing along the people who'd healed him in their absence and loved him completely the rest of his life when he needed it the most. As Dumbledore has once told him he had nothing to fear from the dead and everything from forgetting to live.

**Once again your responses to this fic have been completely amazing and I am in awe of how many people have such positive things to say about my writing. I love all of you so much and I hope that all of you who hinted at needing a little bit more closure find it with this last chapter. Thank you all so much for reading. x**


End file.
